The Blue Dress
by Team Hellfire
Summary: [Office AU] Forced to work together for a project, Jason and Raven find themselves butting heads and arguing far more than they're working. But after the project dies down they're both left with a smoldering feeling inside themselves that they don't know how to tame, so they choose to stoke the flames even higher. (Co-written with Bleeding Writer and Xaphrin)
1. Blue Buttons

_Some of you may have read this already. Bleeding Writer and I (Xaphrin) have been writing this back and forth on Tumblr for a few months now, but we decided it would be nice to archive it all into one location. If you have read it, GREAT! I'm glad you're enjoying it. If this is the first time you've read it, please be prepared for... a lot of things to happen. Thank you for joining us!_

 **The Blue Dress**

She was torturing him. She had to be.

She was wearing that dress again. That navy blue one with the buttons down the middle that hugged and highlighted her curves in such a tantalizing and thought provocative way.

The one he dreamed about ripping the buttons off of.

He watched as she shifted in the burgundy arm chair across from him, looking down at her papers in her lap and biting at the end of her pen. She crossed her legs making the skirt of her dress ride up higher on her leg.

Seeing the edges of her stockings, he clenched his jaw and looked back down at his paper work and tried to read the line of words over again. He had work to do and he wasn't going to let some bloody buttons and some stockings distract him. Clearing his throat and pulling at his tie, he sighed as he fought the scratching just beneath his skin.

He got to the second line when he saw movement from the corner of his eye. Looking up, he watched her with his eyes to see her head over to the small mini-fridge he had in his office. He swallowed hard when she opened it, bending over to peer inside - her face down and her ass up.

Dangerous thoughts of what he would do to that perfectly round and plump ass danced in his mind, making him clench his fist in restraint. He shifted in his seat and crossed his legs, pushing down the growing erection beneath his trousers but he didn't take his eyes off of her until she turned around with cherries and a cup of yogurt in hand.

He flicked his eyes back and forth from the forms in his lap to her, noting her placing the bag of cherries delicately on the arm of her chair. He saw her pick a cherry from the bag and dip it into the light pink yogurt before popping the tip of it into her soft-looking mouth. The sweet, wet sounds of her lips licking and sucking at the juices from the small fruit filled his ears and he was willing to swear off the last bits of insanity for a chance to be that cherry.

His torso tightened when he saw a small dab of yogurt fall right at the top of her breasts. She jerked a little at the cold splat, making it fall further into her cleavage. She dipped her index finger into the crease, scooping up the pink substance from her chest and sucking it off her finger.

And that was when he couldn't take it anymore.

Launching himself from the armchair, he strode past her with long strides, casting a quick "excuse me" to her on his way out. He practically ran to the bathroom and found a cubicle, locking himself in. With haste, he unfastened his belt and unzipped his pants before plunging his hands into his underwear and pulling out the strained muscle that lied underneath. Wrapping his hand around it, he stroked himself to all of the raunchy images of her.

In that chair.

On that desk.

On that floor.

Against the window.

Watching her suck him off like she did with her finger.

And hearing those godforsaken buttons tap along the floor when he ripped that fucking dress apart while he fucked her until she screamed his name so loud that it echoed through time itself.

He shuddered when he came, sighing in relief as he did. But the relief was very soon replaced with that regretful and pathetic feeling that often came after a really good jerk off as he looked down at the mess he made. He frowned as he grabbed the toilet paper and began to wipe everything down, thanking whatever deities that he didn't get it on his Armani suit.

Damn Raven and her stupid cherries… And her yogurt…And that navy dress…

And those _fucking buttons!_

He swore he would destroy them. Even if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Be Professional in Red

**The Blue Dress  
** Chapter Two: Be Professional in Red

He was going to kill her.

The woman who for weeks has haunted his orgasms was wearing yet another favorite of his - her dark red wiggle dress that, like the blue one, hugged all of her curves in all the right places. He rubbed his lips as he tried to keep his focus on the files laid out in front of them. He tried to ignore the way she was bent over as she reviewed the various papers on the desk and how tight that dress was over her glorious ass.

No! He had to be a professional. And do professional things. And not think about what she looked like naked.

But damn was it hard…

"I'm literally not seeing anything," she muttered, resting on her elbows in defeat. "Do you?"

"No," he sighed, rubbing his eyes. The image of her legs wrapped around his waist flashed behind his lids, making him pinch the bridge of his nose. "There has to be something there. A connection between all of them."

"Don't you think I know that?" she huffed, standing upright and walking to the window, looking off into the nighttime skyline. She rolled her neck with a sigh turned hum as she stood. Her hand came up to the back of her neck and massaged the tense muscles there as she breathed out.

"There's just something missing in all of this," she muttered. "We're just not seeing it."

He nodded as he took a seat in his chair at his desk and sighed, his eyes scanning over the papers.

"We've been at this for hours," he mumbled, turning his chair a little to face her. "How about we call it a night and go home? Take another crack at it tomorrow with fresh eyes."

He saw her tap her heel and roll her tongue over her teeth, a telltale sign that she was considering fighting it. But she sighed and dropped her hand from her neck with a nod.

"Yeah, I think that's best," she agreed.

"Right then," he nodded, getting the papers together and putting them back in the right folders. "See you tomorrow."

"Oh I can help you with that," she offered, walking over and picking up some of the papers.

"No, no," he argued, his eyes lingering briefly on her bosom as she bent over. "That's okay. You don't have to."

"I insist," she pushed as she collected some more files and piled them all on each other neatly.

He opened his mouth to fight it but stop short as another image of pushing that stack over and taking her from behind on the desk flashed in his mind. He grimaced at the thought and squeezed his eyes shut again, sitting back in his chair. He pressed his hand against his hardened length to hide his embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" He heard her ask, feeling her fingers clutch his bicep. The vanilla scent of her soap swirled in front of him as she came closer, not helping him blink away the images.

"Yeah," he choked out. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look fine."

"Is that your way of making feel better, Ms. Raven?" He drawled out, mockingly.

"No," she answered, matter-of-factly. She sat on his desk, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap. "But it is a way for me to get you to say that you're anything other than fine, Mr. Todd."

He hissed mentally, closing his eyes and looking away from her. Beautiful, smart, and cunning… What a lethal combo.

He reached a hand up to his eyes and rubbed them again, the image of her with her legs open as she played with herself, floating in his brain now.

"It's nothing," he lied as fantasy Raven tossed her head back as her fingers moved faster over her clit. "Just a headache."

"Seems to be worse than that," she replied, tilting her head at him. "You're turning red."

Her fingers dipped into her red hot and swollen womanhood, bucking into her hand as she neared her climax.

He breathed in deep and plastered a smile on his face. "I assure you, I'm okay."

She crossed her arms, her breasts pushing up a little, and looked at him skeptically. "You sure? You look really tense."

Her mouth dropped into an O shape as she pumped her fingers in and out of her. Her moans were growing more fervent and higher in pitch and she was calling his name more and more until finally she came on his desk with a scream.

He licked his lips and tried to not let his frustration show. "Mmhm… I just need some sleep. I'll be fine in the morning."

She stared him down before sighing and standing up from his desk. "Alright… If you say so."

She gathered the last bits of the papers and tucked it away in their folders before going over to get her things. He watched as her ass bounce a little with every step she made. He swallowed back his urges and looked back up at her when she turned around.

"I have a few meetings tomorrow and then an early lunch with a client so I won't be able to come in until after 1," she informed him, slinging her purse over her arm and clutching her books to her chest. "Meet you here after then?"

He nodded and waved her off. "I'll be here."

She nodded her head curtly and turned for the door. "Get some sleep, Mr. Todd."

He nodded as his eyes lingered at the door where she left until he could no longer hear her footfalls. He sighed loudly and fell back in his chair. He lifted his hand from off of his hard-as-steel erection and groaned.

He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't work this case with her on it. Not when all he could think of was how it felt to be inside her. Not when he had to excuse himself almost everyday to wank off to the image of her in the bathroom.

No… The only way he could get back to working professionally was to end this.


	3. White Hot Rage

**The Blue Dress  
** Chapter Three: White Hot Rage

She was hot.

Her heels clipped on the marble floor of the familiar corridor. She didn't care if people were giving her strange looks as she stormed passed them, she was absolutely livid and she needed to yell at someone.

Turning sharply, she headed into his department office and rushed over to his door.

"Is he in there?" She asked with a quick spin, not really caring about the answer.

"Yes," his secretary scrambled after her. "But he's in a meeting!-"

But she ignored the woman and pushed the door in, storming inside.

"I need to talk to you," she said, curtly through teeth. "Right now."

"Ms. Raven?" He blinked, smoothing down his tie. He gestured to the older men sitting across from him. "Can this wait? I'm in a meeting."

" _Right. Now,_ " she repeated as a warning, tapping her heel against his carpet floor.

He saw the warning in her eye and nodded before turning to the men in front of him and asking them to reschedule with his secretary. They confusedly but politely agreed and stood, heading out of the office.

She gave them forced but polite smiles on their way out before shutting the door behind them. Rolling her tongue in her mouth, she turned to him with one of the hardest glares he had ever seen her give.

And, unfortunately, he was at the receiving end. But he didn't let his discomfort show as she walked closer to him.

"I could've lost that account with you walking in like that-

A loud smacking noise echoed in the room, followed by a hot stinging on his cheek. He reached his hand up and looked at her with a shocked expression.

She was seething. Her eyes were wide and wild, her lips were tight, and fists balled. It as terrifying… And a little bit sexy.

"What the fuck-

"You have got a lot of nerve!" She shouted over him. "After all those weeks of scoring through those papers, of working together, you throw me under the bus!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't throw you under the bus!"

"Oh really? She scoffed. "Then, how come Mr. Wilson called me to his office to tell me that I've been taken off the case?"

He frowned. "Wait… What?"

"Oh don't play dumb, Mr. Todd! It's not flattering," she waved walking passed him."You put in a request to take me off the case. Claiming that you have a hard time working with me. That I'm difficult to work with."

He shook his head. "No, no… I didn't mean-

"Tell me, Mr. Todd, why is it so hard to work with me?" She questioned, putting her hands on her hips. "Why would you make this sort of claim?"

Pieces of her hair had slipped out of her normally perfect bun and fell around her face, adding more to her wild look. Her face was pink from yelling and her painted lips were parted as she huffed. Her chest heaved with heavy breaths, rising and falling over and over again, making it look like she was going to spill out of her white button up.

 _Just one more button…_

Feeling that fire burn hot under his navel again, he closed his eyes as he backed against the wall and pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing the naughty images away.

"Answer me!" She stomped.

"It's not like that," he opted as he began to rub his eyes, images of her naked swirling behind his eyes again. "Fuck."

"It's not like what?" She pushed, stalking towards him like a predator to its prey. When he didn't answer her, she pulled his hand from his face and stepped closer, the smell of her vanilla soap teasing his nostrils. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE TAKEN OFF THE CASE," he roared. "I was!"

She blinked, stepping back away from him. "What?"

He pushed passed her to his desk, trying to create some distance. "I…requested off the case because of issues I have."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "We've been on this case for weeks."

"I know."

"So all that hard work," she shrugged as she took steps towards him. "All of that was for nothing?"

"I'll talk to Mr. Wilson, get you back on the case. You'll be fine without me," he tried to exit his office but she stepped in his way.

"No," she fought, her brow creased and her lips tight. "I won't let you do this. We've worked too hard and too long for you to just walk away from it."

"You'll be fine," he pushed and made for the door again. No avail.

"Why do you want off the case?" She asked taking steps closer to him and making him back up.

 _Distance, Jason… Maintain distance…_

"That is my business," he forced out.

She shook his head as she continued to step towards him. "We were partners in this. You have to give me a good reason why you want to leave the case."

"I don't have to do anything, least of all to you. Now excuse me," he tried to make it pass again but her hand on his chest stopped him.

"You said I was difficult to work with. Why? What happened? What changed?" She asked, getting closer.

Too close.

He took another step but his the back of his thighs hit the cabinet by the window, making him sit down. He swallowed hard as the image of her straddling his hips and taking him inside her flashed over his eyes.

"The case would… Suffer if we continued working together," he offered.

"The case would suffer if we stopped working together and you know it!" She argued, stepping closer. Her scent was dancing on his tongue now.

"We've worked too hard and too long and we have made a lot of progress in this case than when it was first placed on us. And I am not going to get some dopey smuck from God-fucking-all knows and play catch up with him! So you tell me what you're problem is and we'll-

His arms shot out and wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to his body. Dark lusty eyes met hers as his fingers curled against the white fabric of her shirt, clenching his jaw and breathing heavy through his nose.

She blinked at him for a moment, unsure of what he was getting at. But slowly the looks of clarity grazed over her face. "Oh… Oh… _Oh_ …"

Gasping, she ripped herself away from his hold and put some distance between them. He sighed in both relief and disappointment, pinching his nose again and keeping the images at bay.

An awkward silence filtered between them, unsure of what to say. She kept her eyes on the floor, her face pink as she tried to process everything she just learned.

"Yeah…" He sighed, deciding it was enough of the stewed silence and adjusting himself. "So I will talk to Mr. Wilson and tell him-"

"That you were wrong and that we will continue to remain on the case," she interrupted, her eyes still on the floor.

He furrowed his brows. "What?"

"It's like I said," she coughed, soothing down her shirt and straightening herself out. "We've worked too long and too hard for either of us to give up now. We will work around… This and it will all be fine."

"I don't think you understand-

"You're attracted to me, Mr. Todd," she said bluntly. "Is that what I am to understand?"

"Yes but-

"Then we'll manage it," she nodded. "Go to Mr. Wilson's office and tell him that we resolved out issues and that we'll resume our work together in three days."

"Three days?" He blinked, crossing his arms over his chest.

She nodded. "Well I do need some time to adjust to all of this, don't you?"

She had a point there. Now that his attraction was out there, it would make it difficult to work together automatically.

He sighed in defeat, knowing that he wasn't going to convince her to do anything otherwise, and nodded.

"Three days then."

"Right," she let out a shaky breath, her hardened exterior faltering for a moment. "My secretary will get in contact with yours and set it up. See you in three days. And… Zip your fly."

And with that she left the room, leaving a flabbergasted man in her wake.


	4. Dark Promises

**The Blue Dress  
** Chapter Four: Dark Promises

Raven's entire form sagged as the elevator doors closed behind her with a ding. Gasping for breath, she leaned against the paneled wall and tried desperately to make sense of the emotions raging inside her like an unquenchable inferno. Something burned deep in the pit of her stomach, and she clenched her fists to try and fight it, but it was too late - the damage had been done. Her eyes fluttered closed as her fingers twisted in her loose strands of hair, contemplating the situation.

He found her attractive.

Okay, and…?

Did she find him attractive?

Her eyes shot open as a dark blush stained her cheeks. Honestly, this was not what she should be thinking about now. No, she should be significantly more concerned with how she was going to preserve their working relationship and camaraderie. If she made the wrong move, or chose the wrong path, this project could fail, and she had worked far too hard to even consider that option.

Still…

Raven fidgeted with the pearl buttons on her white shirt, remembering the look of thirst clinging to the depths of his eyes. He stared at her as if she was the only woman in the world, and he was a man who hadn't had good company in a long, long time. Her mind wandered of its own accord, and Raven found herself wondering what it would feel like to quench his thirst.

What would it feel like to pull the pins from her bun, and let her hair fall free against his shoulders?

What would it feel like to shamelessly throw the files on his desk to the floor and crawl up onto the wood surface?

Would he laugh? Tease her with that sharp tongue? Or would he lean back in his chair and watch her with that damnable, infuriating smirk, waiting until she caved under his silent pressure and lifted her skirt for him?

But he wouldn't take her right away. No, he would slide his hands up the length of her leg, tracing random patterns over her thigh until he reached her stockings and pulled them down with deliberate slowness. He would kiss along her ankle, up her calf, to her knee, and then worship her thighs until he reached that gorgeous juncture between her thighs with a word of shock. He would kiss her over and over, right through the moist silk of her panties, teasing her with bites and licks until she couldn't take it anymore and begged for him to take them off.

But he wouldn't. No, it was far more fun to tease her first. And he would-

"Going down, Miss Raven?"

She jumped and stumbled back from the new person in the elevator car with her. Blushing, Raven pushed her thoughts away from her mind and cleared her throat. She gave a polite nod and decided that this was not the time or place to be thinking about these things. These were the ideas that would get them both in trouble, and neither one of them could afford that. Not now, that was for sure.

One thing was for certain though… Raven suddenly needed a change of underwear


	5. The Little Black Box

**The Blue Dress  
** Chapter Five: The Little Black Box

She huffed as she reached up for the box of files she needed. Why in the world would people make shelves so high?

Blowing a piece of hair out of her face, she stood back and put her hands on her hips as she surveyed the situation. Looking around, her eyes landed on a small stool against the door and walked over to it. Picking it up and moving it to the spot in front of the cases she needed, she climbed on it and stretched, ignoring the sound of the door clicking shut. She reached and reached and reached but only the tips of her fingers actually touched the box, barely grazing it.

She huffed again, climbing down from her stool and looking at the offending box with her hands on her hips. Giving up with a sigh, she went to the door to ask for help but when she turned the knob it didn't budge. Frowning, she jiggled the knob some more.

"No, no, no…" She growled, jiggling it harder. "Damnit!"

Today was not her day.

She banged against the door with her fist but she knew the attempts were futile. No one was going to hear her, at least not for a while. The door was too thick and the offices were too far for anyone to hear her any time soon but still she tried.

After a few more minutes of banging, she sighed in resignation and decided to go back to her attempt of getting the box down. Rolling up her sleeves, kicking her heels off, and hitching up her black dress, she lifted one foot to one side of the shelf before pulling herself up to lift the other one on the other side, climbing it like a tree.

With hurt hands and sore feet, she stabled herself on the two sides and turned her body to reach for the box. Suddenly, the door open.

"What the hell?" She heard a masculine voice say.

Turning her head, she saw Mr. Todd coming towards her with his arms stretched out to catch her. Her eyes flicked off him to the rapidly shutting door. She jumped a little, reaching for the door.

"Don't let it shut!"

He ignored her, placing his hands on her hips. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"The door!" She exclaimed, falling into his arms and running for the door.

But by the time she reached it, it was too late. It had already clicked closed. She pulled at the knob and growled loudly.

"Oh no!" She shouted and banged on the door.

"What the hell is going on, Raven?" He questioned again. "Your secretary said you came down here twenty minutes ago-

"Do you have a phone on you?" She asked, ignoring him.

"No. Now tell me-

"We're locked in," she sighed bluntly, leaning against the door and closing her eyes.

"What?"

"We. Are. Locked. In," she repeated slowly. "It only opens from the outside."

"No, we can't be," he said, coming over to the door and testing it for himself.

She shook her head at his attempts as she went back over to the elusive box on the highest shelf. She was going to get something done, damnit!

"Fuck!" He exclaimed, banging on the door. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I did. You just weren't listening to me," she huffed as she rolled up her sleeves and hiked her dress up again, not noticing his eyes wandering down to her legs. "But since you're here, come help me with this."

Readying herself, she began to climb up the shelves again, stopping until she was at eye level with the box. She felt hands reach up to her hips, keeping her steady as she reached for the box. Grabbing it with a satisfied smile, she handed it to him and attempted climbing back down. As she moved to do so, she felt his arms wrap tightly around her hips and lift her, removing her from off the shelves. He brought her down as slowly as he could, climbing his hands up her body to keep her from falling until she was just about eye level.

Her lips were parted and her face was flushed pink from their closeness. Her hands gripped lightly at his shoulders as he lowered her closer and closer to the ground, locking eyes with her. The tips of her toes touched the carpeted floor but his arms never moved to let her go. A small infinity passed as they held and stared at each other.

Without meaning to her eyes flicked down to his lips, parting hers slightly at the sight. She felt her stomach clench and her heart race at the prospect of kissing them, wondering what they tasted like. She tilted her head a little as if to lean in when, suddenly, he pulled away from her to the shelves opposite her.

She blinked as reality settled back into her, the moment fleeting away and leaving a feeling of disappointment in its wake. She watched him pitch his nose and rub his eyes.

"Do you think they'll be able to find us soon?" He asked, still rubbing at his eyes as he leaned against the shelves.

"I-I'm not sure," she stuttered, walking towards him. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yes… Just another one of my… Headaches."

She nodded a little in response. Without thinking, she reached a hand up to his temple. "Well maybe if you stop rubbing your eyes-

His hand flew to her wrist with a snap when her fingertips touched him, causing her to gasp. His eyes were dark and intense and his whole body shook as if it was holding itself back. It was then that she knew that his headaches, weren't just headaches.

"Oh…" She whispered as she locked eyes with him again.

The world faded out again as she stared into his candy apple green eyes. He looked at her so intensely, she felt naked beneath his gaze but she made no moves to pull away. Instead her eyes moved back down to lips, imagining them on her.

Her lips, her cheek, her neck…

His eyes dropped to her lips as well, staring at them. He shook as he tried to regain control over himself. His hand involuntarily squeezed her wrist.

Down her collarbone and chest to her breasts and nipples…

Her lips parted as the bubble of lust swelled inside her, tightening more and more by the second.

Down her stomach, her hips… _Lower…_

She leaned a little towards him, her nose briefly touching his.

"Fuck it all," he growled before lifting his hand to the back of her head and crashing his lips with hers, swallowing her gasp.

Feeling his lips pull and massage hers, her eyes fluttered closed as she gave into the kiss - the idea of denying themselves the pleasure being the furthest thing from their minds. He turned them so that she was against the shelves, his hand letting go of her wrist and dropping to wrap around her waist, pulling her close. His tongue licked at her lips before pushing its way in and meeting her tongue.

He tasted like caramel and desire and it was addicting. Her hands found his hair, running through and tugging at it as the wet sounds of their kissing filled their ears. She moaned when she felt his teeth drag over her bottom lip before devouring her mouth again with another lusty growl.

His kisses were better than what she imagined - heated, lust-filled and dizzying in the most delicious way. They filled her and edged her on. Feeling bold, she slid her hands down from his hair to his chest, feeling the muscles that lied underneath.

She felt his hands dip down passed the slope of her back to her thigh, hiking it up to rest on his hip. Pressing his body closer to hers, he groaned as the bulge of his pants pressed against her silk covered warmth, enjoying the friction there.

Wanting more, her hands pushed at his blazer, sliding them off of his shoulders. Realizing what she was doing, he practically ripped it off of him and tossed the offending garment off to the side before pulling her closer to him and grinding against her. She moaned in response as her hands explored his body, feeling his muscles tighten to her touch while his hands did some exploring of their own.

They worked their way under the tight skirt of her dress, up her thigh, passed the lacy tips of her stockings to her bottom, feeling the elastic of her garter there. Grabbing a fistful of her ass, he moved against her causing the friction again. His chest rumbled as he groaned from the sensation again as the sound of her moaning danced in his ear. The hand on her cheek moved to her neck, running his thumb down her throat and tilting her head up to giving him more access to her mouth.

She bucked against his hips, matching him thrust for thrust as little moans and whines erupted from her throat from the friction of it all. Her mouth fell open, her breath swirling and dancing around with his as they teased each other.

Her eyes opened a little to meet his half-lidded ones watching her with fascination. And then she saw that infuriatingly sexy smirk of his.

Feeling that bubble grow tighter, she clenched her teeth and looked at him challengingly as one hand found his hair and the other one dipped lower to his belt. She saw his eyebrows arch in surprise but it was soon replaced by a look of confidence. His hips stopped moving as she felt his hand move from her ass to her thigh, sliding to her inner thigh. With his fingertips, he drew invisible patterns over her skin, climbing closer and closer to her warmth.

Her breath hitched in her throat just as his fingers grazed over her wetness-

Suddenly, the sound of a knob turning filled their ears and brought them slamming back into reality. Pulling his hands off of her, he backed away and straightened his clothes as as she did the same with hers, smoothing out her skirt.

"Mr. Todd?" They heard his receptionist call as she opened the door.

"Yeah?" He huffed out as he picked up his blazer from off the floor.

"I'm sorry, sir but I wasn't able to reach you on your cellphone but your three o'clock is here," she said, eyeing the two as they fixed and fidgeted with their clothing.

"I'll be right there." He nodded, slipping the garment on and moving to the door.

The young woman nodded, lingering a little longer and smiling to herself before heading off ahead of him.

He paused at the door, closing his eyes and willing himself not to turn around and lock lips with her again. He swallowed, turning his head a little towards her.

"Can we reschedule our appointment for tomorrow?" He asked, simply over his shoulder. "I'm afraid…I won't be much use to you later. My… _Headaches_ and all."

She couldn't help but feel a little pang of hurt and disappointment but she didn't let it show. She nodded her head.

"I'll have my receptionist call yours," she answered, reaching for the box. "And I'll send you my findings by the end of tonight."

He nodded his head as he opened the door for her to walk through, not wanting her to be locked in again. Keeping her eyes down she walked passed him, murmuring a 'thank you' and walking down the hall to the elevator.

She very quickly noticed that he wasn't joining her, heading in the direction of the stairs. A sad sigh made it passed her lips as she pushed the button for the elevator but she knew that it was for the best. They shouldn't have kissed. They could have totally compromised the entire case. And yet…

The feeling of his hands still sizzled on the skin of her legs and ass and she still wanted more.


	6. Scarlet Secrets

**The Blue Dress  
** Chapter Six: Scarlet Secrets

Raven groaned as she stared at the locked door, sweat dripping down her neck and into her shirt. This could _not_ be happening… it was like something out of a bad sit-com. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that this entire high rise had it out for her. Out of the two rooms that locked from the outside, she had to find herself in both of them. With a low groan, she plopped down on the cement floor and groped for her phone through her purse. At least she had been smart enough to bring that.

 _No Service._

"Well, isn't _that_ fucking great…"

She pushed at her neck again, wiping drops of sweat off as she unbuttoned a few buttons on her dress and hiked her skirt up just a little higher. Whatever she could do to not die from this wretched inferno of a room. Who's bright idea was it to put an unmarked archive and an unmarked boiler room next to each other? An idiot, most likely. Sighing, she knocked her head against the wall and began fanning herself with her hand.

Just one room over, there was the archival storage, and everything she needed was in there… but instead, she was roasting herself slowly in the boiler room. She clicked her tongue and thought about yesterday, when she had been burning up in another way in another locked room.

She blushed brightly and looked down at her phone again, looking at his text messages for the second time that day.

 _Can't make it again this afternoon. Headaches are bad._

Raven scoffed. _Headaches_. Ugh. What a cheap excuse to not see her. It should have been no concern to him if he found her attractive, he should have been able to work past it, but instead he chose to focus on it. Now, he was undermining the integrity of their case. She couldn't work on it alone, and he couldn't work on it with her. It was… what _was_ it?

Raven sighed. Maybe they _should_ have kept her off of the case. It would have been better for the case, but he was too smart and too driven to have him anywhere but on _this case_. It was a mess, and Raven was getting tired of cleaning it up. She should talk to Mr. Wilson about it… but really…

Raven looked around the room as if there was someone else with her, but she was alone. With a dark blush, Raven allowed herself the small, girlish pleasure of replaying their kiss in her head. The way his hands clambered for her, as if she was the only woman on earth and he wanted her more than anyone else. His hands in her hair, on her waist, digging into her thigh before snaking underneath her skirt and teasing the flesh there.

She gasped and her head fell back against the wall, her hands clenching by her sides. The feeling of his body rough and hard against her until he feasted on her neck and his hands… _his hands_ started to find the edge of her panties. Raven's eyes fluttered closed and she felt one of her hands unclench and start to fidget with the hem of her skirt.

The way that heated stare had continued to look at her, even as he was telling her he couldn't see her that evening. The way the heat from his hands lingered on her skin, even hours after he had shoved her up against the stacks of boxes and files. The _dreams_ she had last night, which woke her up gasping and blindly groping for the secrets she kept in her nightstand, and made her late to work.

" _Fuck it all_."

Repeating those same words he had whispered to her, she hiked her skirt up around her waist and pushed her panties to the side. Her fingers began a quick, familiar dance over her flesh as she teased her clit with quick, sure strokes, knowing exactly how to bring herself to orgasm. This was _wrong_ , but she couldn't help herself anymore. She needed this release more than she needed anything else right now. Her head knocked against the cement wall, and she felt her entire body burn with pleasure as she let herself indulge in the dreams.

 _The sight of him laying her out on his desk, completely nude and open for his perusal. But he didn't take her just yet, no… he sat down in his chair and opened files, laying them out on her stomach as he read them. Sometimes, when he turned a page, his fingers would brush against the peak of her nipple and she shivered underneath him, her hips twitching. He would hum-and-haw for a moment before pushing her hips back down and sliding his fingers over her flesh, teasing her core before dipping a single finger inside._

Raven groaned and her fingers increased speed as she gasped for relief. _Here_? She was doing this _here_ of all places. She was two wrong moves away from being a brazen hussy. But Jason made her too hot to handle, and she couldn't contain her desire anymore. She needed this.

 _He would lift a pen and make notes on her skin, and Raven thought that they were notes about the file, but when she looked down, she saw his untidy scrawl circle and note parts of her body. "Suck Here. Nibble Here. She likes this to be kissed and tickled." She blushed and her head fell back against his desk as he continued to flick through the pages of the file, making casual notes on her._

Raven pushed her fingers inside her body and cried out, back arching as she thought about her dream, and dwelled in the fantasy of his hands on her , how she wanted to drown in these thoughts and be lost to them forever. Her fingers picked up pace, and Raven brought her other hand down to tease her clit. She was _so close_ …

 _He lifted his eyes to her own and removed the file with a smile, motioning for her to stand up. Raven did, cautiously, her eyes never leaving his own, even as he bent her over his desk. With a low laugh that vibrated all the way down her spine and into the pit of her stomach, he kissed along her shoulders and lined himself up with her entrance._

 _"_ _Read to me, Raven… I am having a hard time reading this note I wrote in this file." He pushed a piece of paper into her hands. "Read it to me, if you will…"_

 _Shaking, her hands grabbed the paper and began to read out loud. "Raven looks delicious today. She's wearing that stupid dress with the stupid buttons that I want to simply rip off her body. I vow that one of these days, I'm going to fuck her right here in my office."_

Raven's fingers were growing weak as the pleasure she was giving herself began to course through her like sweet, delicious venom. Her back arched and she groaned into the heat of the room around her, feeling her sweat continue to bead over her skin as she rode her own fingers. Just a little bit more…

"Raven."

 _Yes_. Raven's back arched and she cried out as her orgasm coursed through her like lightning. The world around her sharpened to a point and she felt her muscles contract around her fingers as the glorious feeling of release took her from hell to heaven and back down to earth. With a content sigh, she let herself lean back against the wall and mumble his name.

"Raven."

 _That_ had not been her fantasy.

Gasping for breath, she looked up into those dark, green eyes she had just been dreaming about. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, _no…_ Raven hastily tried to readjust herself, pulling her skirt down and rebuttoning her shirt. She was hoping that she managed to keep her composure in front of him, but it was too late, somehow she managed to fail.

And he had seen _everything_.

"I…" Raven was stumbling for an excuse as he continued to stare at her, open-mouthed with surprise. "I was looking for the archives."

His response was a noise of shocked disbelief.


	7. The Boiler Room

**The Blue Dress  
** Chapter Seven: The Boiler Room

She just had to wear that dress again- that damnable sexy blue dress that haunted his orgasms!

He saw her earlier that day in the lobby of their office building and he knew that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything but those damn blue buttons on that damn blue dress. So he text her, telling her that he couldn't come see her because of one of his "headaches" which was now code for something entirely different.

He hated that. He hated that his libido basically ran his life when it came to her and hindered their case. He knew this would happen. He knew his attraction would distract him but he didn't know that she would also be attracted to him. At least, that's what he thought, based off of the heated kiss they shared yesterday in the file room.

God…she had tasted heavenly, like spice and honey. Her lips were soft but hot against his, pulling and sucking and matching him kiss for kiss. And her body so soft and responsive. The way she wrapped her leg around his, and how her hands explored the expanse of his chest and pushed and pulled at him and scratched his scalp. The way she bucked her hips against his in a dry grind and how hot her core felt when his fingers grazed over it.

It was enough for him to lose it. If it hadn't been for infuriating receptionist's ill timing, he would have happily done so.

But no. Instead he had to run off to a dark corner somewhere and rub one out before he could go to his meeting.

He sighed. Maybe he should go and talk to Mr. Wilson again. Get him off the case and assign her a new partner that had better control than he did. Maybe if he didn't see her anymore, he could regain his control over his libido and focus on work.

The elevator dinged to his destined floor as the doors opened in front of him. Pushing himself off from the wall, he walked in the direction of the archives as he tried to push the images out of his head but they were persistent, nagging almost.

He felt his blood rush when the image of her luscious legs around his hips passed over his thoughts. The phantom sounds of her little pants and gasps buzzed in his ear as he imagined rubbing his fingers over her flesh, teasing her.

He hissed as he continued to imagine what would've happened had they not been interrupted in that file room. Clenching his fist, he felt the strain in his pants grow tighter and decided to make a quick detour. Between the blue button dress and his own imagination, he knew he couldn't press on with his day until he…handled it.

Going to his newest of hiding spots beside the archives, he pushed open the door and walked over to his boiling hot dark hidden corner of the room, unbuckling his pants and pulling at his tie. He licked his lips as he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, succumbing to the images of her riding his fingers against the shelves as his hand dipped underneath the band of his boxer briefs to his now hardened cock. He groaned as he moved his hand over his length, knowing exactly how to bring himself to some semblance of relief, sweat already beading his brow.

Hearing the door open, he quieted but didn't stop, knowing full well that the person wouldn't be able to see him nor hear him over the sound of the creaking boiler pipes. He heard them murmur to themselves but he paid it no mind.

No, he was too busy thinking about her face as he worshipped her with his fingers and the little sounds she made as she neared completion. He imagined turning her around and hiking the dress over her hips while he unbuckled his pants and freed himself. He wondered about the sweet pleasure of entering her again and again and again as she gripped on the shelves and cried out in ecstasy as he plowed into her.

He came with a sigh just as his fantasy Raven came in his dreams. Beads of sweat coated his skin, dripping down beneath the collar of his shirt. He slumped against the wall as the feeling of release and shame hit him all at once.

He really needed to get control of himself.

Sighing, he removed his hand from off himself and wiped his hand on a handkerchief he carried in his pocket before buckling his pants back up on his hips. His brow perked when he heard a feminine cry off by the door. Out of curiosity, he silently moved out his hiding spot to see what was going on.

And what he saw made his jaw drop.

The very woman that he was just thinking about was in the boiler room floor with her blue dress hiked up at her waist and her panties pushed to the side… With her fingers deep inside her.

He stood there, watching her play with herself, completely oblivious to his presence there. He watched, helpless to do anything as he choked on his voice and his body went numb as the blood once again rushed to the place between his legs. He knew he shouldn't have been watching her. He should've made her aware of his presence, to stop all this.

But dear God, it was so fucking arousing.

He shook and shivered, despite the heat, as her other hand came down and played with her clit. He watched as she arched her back and cried out again, her lace and silk covered breasts pushing out of her open dress as her fingers worked faster inside of her. He clenched his fists and swallowed hard as her moans grew more frequent. That was it. He had to stop this.

"Raven," he managed to choke out, hoping she would stop.

But instead, she cried out louder, shaking as she came around her fingers. He stifled a groan as he watched her juices coat her fingers and pour out to the floor, leaning back against the wall, savoring the last bit of her orgasm. He didn't know if his mind was playing a trick on him but he could've sworn he heard his name tumble out of her mouth. Feeling his body again, he stepped out of the shadows and he repeated himself again.

"Raven."

She gasped, her eyes widening before she scrambled to her feet, pushing down her skirt and buttoning the top. She tried to put on a bold face but it was too late.

He saw everything. And it was something he would never forget.

"I… I was looking for the archives," she said, lamely.

All he could do was make a noise of complete disbelief.


	8. Champagne Talks

**The Blue Dress  
** Chapter Eight: Champagne Talks

He let out a disappointed sigh as the elevator dinged open to his floor.

He had caught glimpses of her all evening but he was never able to get close enough to reach her. Like an elusive and rare little bird, she escaped him before he could get a good look at her, let alone talk to her. He was rather hoping that the evening would provide them enough cover to talk about anything other than work.

"No such luck," his tongue clicked on the roof of his mouth as he stepped out of the elevator and walked to his office.

He sighed again he buried his hands in his pockets and thought about their little run-in in the boiler room, replaying the memory like a movie. Her blue buttoned dress bunched at her waist as she rode her fingers, bringing herself over the edge. The sounds of her moans echoing against the walls and in his ears. The swoon of her breasts bustling and spilling over the tops of her lace covered bra. Her skin dark red with a blush and glistening with sweat from the sweltering heat in the room. The way she said his name as she enjoyed the ecstasy of relief.

It was all he could think about.

But now, a thick air of tension wedged itself between them and they hadn't been able to look at each other since. They focused solely and tirelessly on their work, if they worked- often times the meetings ended up being cancelled for any multitude of reasons. There was never a mention of the kiss in the file room. No mention of what he saw in the boiler room. No inclination that she even thought about it. Nothing.

As if none of it ever happened.

But both of them ran away from it. He from the kiss and her from the act she performed when she thought no one was looking. But neither of them were brave enough to acknowledge it happened. That they happened for a brief moment of time. Maybe things would be different now.

Sighing again, he looked up to see that his office door was already open. Furrowing his brow, he came upon the door quietly and looked inside.

And there she was, dressed in champagne silk, standing in the moonlight as she read the documents in her hands, unaware of his presence.

Taking a deep breath, he gathered his wits and put on a brave face. "Burning the midnight oil, are we?"

She jumped a little, holding the documents to her chest before realizing it was him. "Oh… It's you."

"Of course it is," he shrugged, walking towards her slowly. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"No, I wasn't really expecting anyone. I thought you were down at the party."

"I was," he nodded, taking more steps. Just a few more feet and he could touch her. "But now I'm here… In my office. That you're in. So…?"

"I had an idea and I came to investigate it. Seeing as all the files are in your office as of right now, I came here," she answered, looking down at the documents. "I think we may have overlooked something."

"Have you found it yet?" He asked, walking up to stand beside her.

"Yes… Read all the files from October to the middle of November. Look at all the dates of when he was in town and when he wasn't."

He nodded. "I'll get right on it."

Looking up at him, she smiled and he felt a bit of the tension between them ease up. But it was short lived.

Her eyes drifted down to his lips causing his to fall to hers. Images of their time spent in the case room swirled behind his lashes as the air seemed to tighten around them, bringing them closer together. His name tumbling from her lips over the creeks of the pipes in the boiler room rang in his ears, driving him forward. He watched as her lips parted as they inched towards each other. Just a few centimeters more…

Feeling his breath ghost on her lips, she blinked as logic seeped back into her mind. She pulled away from him and looked down at the floor, a red blush coating her cheeks.

"Right, well," she coughed, looking for a change of topic. "I should probably leave you to it, then."

He watched as she took a few steps away towards the door, mentally telling himself that it was all for the best. That she should go. That they would be better off-

"Are we ever going to talk about what happened the other day?" he called out after her. She stilled. "Or are we going to keep pussyfooting around it and pretend it didn't happen when it so very obviously happened?"

"Mr. Todd…" She sighed, turning towards him a little. "It's late-

"That's not an answer, Miss Raven."

She glared at him and placed her hands on her hip, turning to him and squaring her shoulders. "I thought we already talked."

"Oh, where you switched the whole conversation to me and my headaches and accused me-

"I wasn't accusing you. I was stating a fact. You were jeopardizing the case."

"And look who's jeopardizing the case now?"

Her arms folded over her chest as she stepped towards him. "Are you accusing-

"I wasn't accusing you. I was stating a fact," he repeated her previous words, mockingly. "It's been days, Raven."

"I remember you canceling a few of our meetings because of your headaches," she drawled, tapping her foot. "It's best not to call a kettle black if you're a pot."

She had a point. "That was wrong of me, I admit-

"So forgive me if I avoid you-

"But you can't blame it all on me."

"I wasn't-

"Maybe not directly but that's essentially what you're doing, Miss Raven," he finished.

"What do you want from me, Mr. Todd?" She huffed at him, throwing her arms up in the air in resignation. "Cause I have yet to see the point in this whole conversation."

"The point is that we have been avoiding each other since the file room and the boiler room and it's damaging the case. We only have a few more days-

"Which is why I came up here to look at those files and then leave you to go over them."

"No, we need to do this together," he stepped forward and stood toe to toe with her. "You wanted us both to remain on the case because we were the best ones for it, despite my issues. And we still are the best ones for it. But we can't do it if we keep canceling on each other and working on it in different spaces. It's a waste of both of our time."

He noticed a faint blush coat her cheeks at his closeness as she grew quite flustered. He tried not to show the pride he was feeling at that.

She uncrossed her arms and nodded. "Fine. Tomorrow at 4 pm to go over the rest of the case. If that is all, Mr. Todd, I will take my leave now."

And with that she turned on her heel and walked out of his office.

"I'm not finished discussing this," he called for her.

She didn't stop. "Well I am. Good night, Mr. Todd."

"You said my name."

He heard her footsteps stop, giving him a chance to catch up with her. "In the boiler room. You said my name."

"There are plenty of guys named Jason," she fired, defensively and immediately regretted it.

He couldn't help but let out a chuckle at her little jab at him as he approached her, her back still to him. He stuffed his hand in his pocket while the other guided along his face. "True… You kissed me back in the file room."

She stiffened, her fingers clenching and unclenching.

"I did," She admitted, over her shoulder feeling a bit of her armor chip off.

"And you said my name in the boiler room?"

There was a long pause before she turned her head to peer at him over her shoulder. "I did."

And with that she walked away from him again, leaving him with a small twinge of hope in his gut.


	9. And a Bottle of Scotch

**The Blue Dress  
** Chapter Nine: And a Bottle of Scotch

He followed after her, reaching his hand out for the elevator doors and pushing them open.

"Wait!"

She looked up at him, confused at the sudden intrusion. "Mr. Todd?"

"Will you have a drink with me?" He asked, keeping the doors open.

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Do you drink? I have a bottle in my office that I was going to crack open and I was wondering if you would like to join me."

"Mr. Todd, I highly doubt that that is appropriate given the circumstances," she shook her head.

"I promise I will do nothing untoward to you," he offered, ignoring the elevator's loud and repetitive beeping. "Just a drink."

She stood there for a moment, debating whether or not to take him up on his offer with a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Just a few more minutes of your time?" He requested, a piece of his pride slipping away from him. "That is all I ask."

He heard her sigh and roll her tongue over her teeth as she usually did when she thought about arguing back. But to his fortune, she sighed again and nodded.

"Alright…"

He gave a small smile at her decision, happy to have her company for a little longer. He stepped to the side, letting her out of the elevator. "Good, I'm glad. It's quite depressing when one drinks alone."

She nodded as she walked passed him back to his office. They walked silently through the hall, a small air of tension between them.

"So what are we drinking?" She asked as they entered his office again.

Smirking, he put a finger to his mouth as he reached into one of his drawers and pulled out an expensive looking bottle of scotch and two glasses. "This is strictly between us."

"A Macallan '55 Scotch? But of course," she scoffed as she came closer to him.

He gave her a look of surprise as he opened the bottle. "You know your scotch?"

She nodded proudly as she . "That I do. Impressed?"

"And intrigued," he answered, pouring one out for her.

"Why? Because it's rare for a woman to like scotch?" She countered, her voice taking on a teasing tone.

"Based off of my personal experiences and stories from others… Yes," he chuckled as he poured on out for him as well. Picking up their glasses, he handed one to her. "Unless it's all a lie women tell to keep all of their scotch to themselves."

She gave a small chuckle as she took her glass. "A bit of a misogynistic view there, Mr. Todd."

"I apologize, Miss Raven," he offered. "It's just not every day that I met a woman who likes scotch straight and one that knows it. I meant no offense."

"Apology accepted," she nodded, clinking her glass with his before sipping it with a hum.

He grinned as he took a sip of the brown liquor. He tried his best to ignore her taking a seat on his desk again, crossing her leg over the other so that her skirt slid up her thigh.

"So, Mr. Todd…" She said, nonchalantly.

"So, Miss Raven?"

"What brought you up here? Other than it being your office and all," she questioned with a slight tilt of her head.

He shrugged playfully. "I have better alcohol."

She folded her lips under to hold back the smile that threatened to dance on her lips again. "That is true. But why drink alone?"

"You're quite inquisitive tonight," he noted with an arch of his brow.

"When am I ever not inquisitive, Mr. Todd?" She countered as she brought her drink up to her lips.

He chuckled at her with a nod, putting his drink down on the desk. "Fair enough."

"You're avoiding the question, Mr. Todd."

"Must we keep up with the formalities?" he hissed lightly with a roll of his eyes. "We're off the clock - well, at least, we are supposed to be, and we're drinking really expensive scotch together in my office."

"You're still avoiding the question," she shot back with a hint of a smirk.

He gave her a pointed look in response. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Jason…"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now answer my question."

"What was the question?"

"Why did you come up here with the original intention to drink alone?"

"Oh that question…"

"Yes, that question," she repeated, putting her drink off to the side and leaning forward on her arms, making him very aware of her cleavage.

He cleared his throat as his hand dropped down to the wooden surface of his desk near her thigh, clenching and unclenching as the fire in him began to flicker against the walls of his stomach. Letting out a soft chuckle, he tapped the desk with the knuckle of his index finger, thoughtfully.

"Why did you come up here?" She asked again, a playful sort of curiosity dancing in her eyes.

"Honestly?" He asked, taking a small step closer to her.

"No, I want you to lie to me," she rolled her eyes, sarcastically. "Of course, I mean-

"I noticed you weren't there," he blurted out, silencing her. "And I didn't want to be there… If you weren't…"

She blinked, her mouth agape at his reveal. Her eyes searched his, looking for a lie, a hint of dishonesty, some sort of falsehood perhaps but found none.

Closing her eyes, she shook her head. "Why would you-

"Oh come on, you _know_ why," he whispered, moving closer to her and smelling her vanilla scent perfume. "Don't be daft, it's unbecoming."

She looked up at him with those wide, bright eyes that he adored and the world faded for a moment. The tension between them crowded around them again like a fog as the butterflies under their skin fluttered around, tickling them from the inside out. Soft breaths slowed as they tried to calm the thundering and racing beats of their hearts.

"Are you insulting me, Mr. Todd?"

"Jason."

"…Jason," she whispered his name. It reminded him of the boiler room.

He licked his lips and shook his head. "Hardly."

"It certainly sounded like an insult to me," she countered with a coy twitch of her red stained lips.

"My apologizes."

"Forgiven."

Another silent moment passed between them, the sound of their breathing echoing between them. That cloud of tension pulled them closer and closer together, inch by inch, and eyes dropped to the other's lips, wanting, reaching for that addicting taste they craved. His fingertips twitched for the skin of her thigh as her hands gripped the edge of the desk in restraint, her nails digging into the wood. Lips parted and eyes slowly lidded closed as the gap between them grew smaller.

He stopped when his nose nudged against hers as her breath skirted over his lips, dizzying his mind with each millisecond. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Than to capture her lips in his and ravage her until she was a puddle of nerves and loose limbs. But he had a promise to keep:

Nothing untoward her. Just a drink.

He took a deep breath, pulling away when suddenly her hand flew to the back of his head and crashed her lips with his. Her lips were hot and desperate against his mouth, massaging and nipping at his lips. It took him a second to react to her urgency.

But it was only a second.

He growled as his hands came up and cupped her face, pulling her closer to him. She moaned as her other hand slid up his body, her fingers wrapping around his tie and pulling it. His hands roamed down her body to her back and thighs, nudging her legs open and placing himself in between them.

She tasted of scotch, cherries, and something forbidden that he just had to indulge in. He pushed her dress higher on her thighs, her legs wrapping automatically around his hips like it was muscle memory. Hot breaths and tongues clashed against each other between teeth nipping and biting at flesh while hands pulled and tugged and pushed and clawed at each other causing that friction that they so craved.

He dropped his kisses from her mouth to her neck, her head lolling back against her shoulders as a sigh escaped her lips. His tongue danced over her skin, feeling her pulse thrum rapidly against it. Capturing the flesh lightly between his teeth, he nibbled at her neck, lost in the passion as he marked her.

She moaned and writhed in delight as he sucked on her pulse, her fingers running through his hair. It was like he was a lit match, setting everything he touched ablaze and everything he didn't touch _ached_ to be touched. Her hand found his on her thigh and began to guide it up her skirt to the heat between her legs.

He didn't need to be told twice. His fingers moved her in small but frantic circles, feeling the wetness seep through her underwear. A small whine pierced his ear as she bucked against his hand. She was so _responsive_ , he couldn't help but grin along her skin, dropping his affections to her collarbone and chest.

It was like they were back in the file room again. Hot, needy, frantic… And _so_ very desperate for release from the hell they had been burning in since they started working together.

His fingers moved, to the edges of her panties, threatening to move them to the side when suddenly they heard a pair of voices. His free hand covered her mouth, ceasing his motions as they listened for the voices out in the hall just beyond his open door. Catching the hint, she quieted and waited for the giggling voices to go away. They heard them laugh and giggle around before finally they voices disappeared further down the hall until it was just them again.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he turned to look at Raven again and he knew that whatever moment he had with her was once again gone.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, pushing him away from her and climbing down from his desk. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in agitation, mentally berated himself for losing his composure and breaking his promise to her.

 _Just a drink._

He stared at the wood of his desk, his fingertips touching the spot where she sat just a moment ago. It was her voice that snapped him into reality, his eyes looking to her form by the door with her back to him.

"Thank you for the drink…" She paused. "Jason."

And then, she was gone.


	10. The Blue Mark

**The Blue Dress  
** Chapter Ten: The Blue Mark

Jason didn't see her until another three days after what he had affectionately dubbed the "Scotch Incident". He wished he could write it off as a momentary lapse in judgment, or a drunken decision gone horribly awry, but he knew better. The heat between them was unmistakable, it burned like hellfire and curled over their skin in ribbons of indescribable pleasure. It was beautiful and terrible at the same time, and Jason didn't know whether he wanted to run or let himself go up in flames.

The latter choice was beginning to sound far better.

"I came to drop these files off."

Jason jerked and looked up to see Raven in the doorway, her hair loose and curling around her neck. His eyebrows knitted together and he gave her a slow once-over, trying to figure out what in the world she was doing. Her white shirt was buttoned all the way to her neck, and her hair was free from her usual, severe bun, and her eyes darted around the room as if she was ashamed of something. She looked… out of place, and not at all like herself.

"Oh, new files?" He reached for them, feeling strangely like this entire interaction was forced and planned out. Jason stood up and reached across the desk for the files in her hand, trying not to think about the fact that she had been sitting on the edge of that very same desk, guiding his hand between her legs. It was a moment of pure, unadulterated sin, and they knew they were both wrong, but neither of them wanted to quit just yet.

"Thank you, Raven."

"You're welcome Mister-"

Jason lifted his eyebrow.

"-Jason," she finished hastily. Her eyes shifted from his face to the file, and she fidgeted with her hair, pulling it over the left side of her neck with nearly shaking fingers. She look a deep breath and let it go slowly, taking a few steps towards the door. "If you need anything else from me-"

"Don't we have an appointment with each other tonight, Raven?" He dropped the files on his desk and walked toward his office door, shutting it before she could escape. "I distinctly remember your email from three days ago talking about how we _had_ to meet tonight, because you have plans tomorrow." His eyes narrowed and he leaned against the closed door. "And _don't_ say you have a headache."

Raven snapped her mouth shut and fidgeted with her hair again, avoiding his stare. "I'd rather _not_ discuss my personal issues with you, Mr. Todd."

Oh, we were back to _Mr. Todd_ now?

"Why I cancel the appointment is none of your concern." With a definitive nod, she pushed her hair back from her shoulders and started toward the door, but Jason stopped her, his eyes locked on her neck. There, peaking just above the collar of her white button down, sat a little back and blue mark. A _hickey_. _His hickey_. He fought the urge to groan or purr with excitement. There was a strange surge of distinctly male pride that bubbled up into his chest as he stared at it, like it was artwork meant only for him. A thin smile split his lips, and he took a step forward, crowding her body easily.

"Your sudden change of plans wouldn't have anything to do with _this_ …?" He cupped the column of her neck and feathered his thumb over the darkening mark, watching as a deep, red blush stained her cheeks. "Would it, Raven?"

"I accidentally made another appointment." She lied easily as she lifted her head and looked him right in the eyes, her nostrils flaring just slightly under the pressure. It was a strange little twitch, although he certainly didn't mind getting her riled up like this. "It has nothing to do with… the other day."

"The other day?" Jason slid his fingers over her collarbone and started to unfasten those little, pearl buttons leading down her chest, his eyes never leaving her own. "You mean when we made out in my office, and you moved my hand to your-"

"Enough." Raven blushed, but she made no move to brush his hand off of her collar. "I only came to drop off the files, Mr. Todd."

"Jason," he corrected, his smile curling at the edges of his lips.

" _Mr. Todd_." There was an edge to her voice, and it sounded sharp and biting, as if she were desperately trying to keep control over the situation. It was kinda cute, like she honestly thought that he would give up without a fight. She didn't know him as well as she thought then.

"I have somewhere else to be, Mr. Todd."

"Mm?" He pulled the collar down on her shirt, fully exposing the mark like a little, purple brand on her pale skin. They locked eyes for a moment, and Jason suddenly became fascinated with the way her cheeks flushed with each gasping breath. Heat and arousal thumped wildly through her veins, and he could practically _smell_ it on her - as if it was her own person fragrance.

Jason hummed with delight, and he brought his mouth down to that little mark on her neck, wrapping his lips around the little bruise with tender, innocent kisses. He was going to make it darker, to keep it on her skin for as long as he could, as punishment for insolence. He wanted to make her his, and show it off for everyone to see. His tongue traced the shape of the mark, and Raven twitched in surprise as her neck fell back, exposing the flesh he was currently feasting on. She tasted even better than she smelled, and vaguely like tea and sex. _God_ , he wanted to find where that glorious scent was coming from, and Jason wondered what the _rest_ of her tasted like.

"W-we can't… not… like this…"

Not like this? Then _how_? Jason's eyebrows lifted in surprise, but he refused to remove his lips from her skin. No, he would much rather ravish her with long, drawn out kisses and touched meant to destroy her. She fidgeted against him her hands slowly raising up to bury in his hair. Her body trembled, as if she was unsure if she wanted to bring him closer or push him away. There was a war inside her, and it was burning her alive.

And, _oh_ … how he wanted to burn with her.

"Jason…"

He smiled, the sound of her voice was so beautiful and desperate, the same way she had said it in the boiler room. It made his body jump with excitement and he pulled away, nudging her nose with his own. "Don't cancel our meeting, Raven."

"We can't do this."

"No." His voice was surprisingly teasing, even to him. "We _can_ do this… we just _shouldn't_." He placed an innocent kiss on her lips, releasing her hips from his hands and moving to button up the few buttons he had undone. "Five-thirty tonight, Raven… don't be late."

"Jason, I _can't_ … _we_ can't." Raven fingered the mark on her neck as if it was something precious. "I think we should-"

"Five thirty, Raven." Jason opened the door for her, a smile playing at his lips. "I'll see you then."

She pursed her lips, but said nothing as she moved toward the door. Jason just leaned back on his heels and stared at the pleasant sway of her hips. Oh, the things he wanted to do with the sweet swell of her hips…


	11. Vermilion Kisses

**The Blue Dress  
** Vermilion Kisses

Raven's lips were pressed into a thin, tight line as she stepped into his office, pushing at her hair and carrying a stack of files under her right arm. She looked a little disheveled, as if she had spent the rest of the afternoon pacing and pulling at her hair, very likely wondering how in the world she was going to talk herself out of this mess, only to discover there was no way out. In the end, she caved and was now standing in his office, fidgeting with the files in her hand.

"You found more of them?"

"They're from archival storage." She pursed her lips and set them down on his desk.

"Oh?" Jason smirked and reached for the brown, paper bag on his desk, pushing the stack of files to the side. "I see you finally managed to find the archives."

Raven blushed brightly and looked away. "That was uncalled for, Mr. Todd."

"I'm simply teasing, Miss Roth."

"It's not very funny."

"Teasing rarely is."

He lifted an eyebrow and watched her white teeth slip out of her mouth and begin to chew on her lower lip, her eyes still not meeting his own. The flesh of her lip turned red and swelled, and Jason found himself staring at her mouth as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world (and it very likely was). He began to wonder precisely what else he could do to make her mouth turn red, or what else those beautiful teeth could nibble on. He had a few ideas, and not all of them were totally innocent.

Forcing his stare away from her, he reached into the paper bag and pulled out their dinners. "Come on, I bought you dinner as an apology… shrimp fried rice, your favorite."

Raven looked into his face as her nostrils flared a bit out of agitation. "How did you know?"

"I called your secretary and asked politely, like a gentleman."

Raven rolled her eyes and snatched the pint from his hand with a sigh. "I would hardly consider you a gentleman. You're more like a rogue in a very bad romance story."

Jason paused for a moment, considering her words before he felt the laughter bubble up from the pit of his stomach. He leaned over his desk and laughed, looking into Raven's rather surprised face as she fidgeted with her hair and looked away. Chuckles still spilling from between his lips, he reached out and patted her hand. "I think that's a very accurate assumption."

Raven blushed and looked down at his hand, still covering hers as it rested on the desk. A moment of shocked silence slipped between them before they both pulled their hands away, looking around the office and anywhere other than each other. Jason stared out the window and watched as the last bit of sun was swallowed up by the darkness of night, listening to the silence outside of his office. It was just another reminder that they were here alone, just as they had been those few nights ago, when she wore that gorgeous champagne dress, and her hair curled around her shoulders, and-

"Are you going to stare out the window all night, or are you actually going to do research with me?"

Her voice pulled him back to the present, and he felt his stomach turn at the sight of her. She had plopped down in a chair, a file spread across her lap as she precariously balanced her food in her hand. Jason stifled a laugh and moved to sit next to her, reaching for a file from the stack and flipping through the pages. "So, what made you pull this particular year, Raven?"

"A hunch… I noticed some patterns that looked odd when I was going through some old reports. I thought it might be something we could look into at the very least."

"You just didn't want an excuse to go back down to the boil-"

"Mr. Todd." Raven put her pint of fried rice down and turned to look at him, cheeks flushed as she met his eyes. There was a moment of silence between them and she tapped her fingers against the papers in her lap, lips twitching just so as she contemplated what to say. Jason leaned back against the chair and waited patiently for her to either gather courage or clam up.

"You saw me… in a precarious position-"

Precarious indeed.

"-that is something that I cannot deny… in fact, I won't deny it." She smoothed her hands down the front of her shirt, as if she was trying to hold onto some control of the situation. "I was masturbating."

To hear her say it so blatantly, with that sharp, prim edge to her voice, only made the thought of her fingers buried in her core even more of a fantasy. The sight of proper Miss Roth disintegrating under her own touch, well, it was a damn near miracle he didn't lose himself right there. Jason clenched his hands on the arms of his chair and bit back a very inappropriate moan. Instead, he let the sentence tumble out of his mouth.

"To thoughts of me."

She blushed and looked away, but Jason continued, feeling lust and tension fuel his sudden indescribable rage. He wanted to yell and scream and do everything in his power to get her to admit it - to get her to say that she had the same damn feelings as him. That this… whatever existed between them was burning them up alive. He wanted to hear her say it, and he wanted to watch her break.

"You were masturbating to thoughts of me, Raven, admit it."

Her lips twitched and she met his eyes again. "I won't deny it," she repeated. "I was thinking of you at the time, yes."

It was a start. "And at the party last week? What about then?"

She closed her eyes and chewed on her lip again. "I wanted you to touch me."

"And?"

"Kiss me."

He bit back another snarl. " _And?_ "

"And what?" She stood up and stared down at him, her eyes flashing with emotions that neither of them could fully say. It raked across their souls like little flecks and sparks of passion, words and feelings that were better left alone than shoved in between them, open for interpretation. Raven pushed at her hair, a few of the neatly placed strands curling around her face as they fell free from her severe bun. "I won't say it, Jason. I refuse to jeopardize the case because we have this between us. I won't put all of this work at risk because-"

"Because what, Raven?" Jason's hands were gripping the armrest so tight it threatened to break underneath the force of his emotions. "Because we want to fu-"

"Stop." Her breath was coming in little gasps and she glared at him, cheeks flushed, lips trembling. "I can't… I don't…"

Growling low in his throat, Jason stood up and grabbed the front of her shirt. Without any warning, he pulled her lips to his own and silenced her with an earth shattering kiss. The sound of his breath dancing over her skin was enough to make his entire resolve disappear. He wanted to keep his distance from her, wanted to keep things professional, but he couldn't. He couldn't bear the thought of her giving up the fight, or her backing away from this. No, he wanted them to both suffer. He wanted them to burn together.

He nudged her mouth open and dipped his tongue inside, tasting the saltiness of her food mingling with something sweet and forbidden, like dark chocolate. Little pants and moans escaped her mouth and the back of her throat as her shaking hands tangled in the dark tresses that framed his face, pulling him even closer to her. He growled and tightened his hands on her hips, pulling her body tight against him as his mouth continued to ravish her own. Kiss after kiss until everything melted into a haze of heat and groans, curses gasped out between bites and licks.

Raven grunted as his lips trailed down the column of her neck, nipping and biting until he pulled the collar of her shirt aside, sucking on that little blue mark vigorously. He couldn't stop himself from marking her again, from tasting her flesh in his mouth and hearing those sweet, little moans escape. From letting the entire world know that she was his.

This woman.

This damnable, ridiculous, horrible, spiteful, gorgeous, terrible… _woman_. She drove him insane, but he wanted her. Oh, how he wanted her.

"Jason…" Her words were soft, a little plea for something she couldn't name.

He grunted at the sound, releasing her neck from his mouth and falling back into the chair, bringing her body with him. She was warm and soft, and everything about her turned him on. The smell of her shampoo, the way her chest pressed against his, her kisses. It was all like a sinful dream meant only for him. Raven gasped and fell into his lap, her hands wrapping tightly around his neck as her legs straddled his thighs, her skirt riding up around her hips. He could feel the bite of her garters digging into him, and it did nothing but urge him on, his hands sliding down the curve of her back to the warm flesh of her ass.

"Jason…" Her cry was no longer that of a plea, but more of a beg. "Please…"

He licked up her neck, tightening his hold on her as he pushed his hips up towards her own. Raven took the hint and began a slow, hard grind against his body, gasping as he moved in time with her. She mewled and her head fell against his shoulder, kissing up his neck to his ear. She nibbled at his lobe, her tongue darting out to taste him.

"Raven…" His eyes slid closed and he moved a hand into her hair, fingers tangling in her hair. She nipped at him again and he gasped as her hips continued to push against his own, her pace slow and steady, like a dance. He grunted and leaned his head to the side, letting her feast on his flesh with nips and bites, taking him from this moment into a pure, unadulterated bliss.

"…Jason said he had the files for the project. I'll go check with him real quick and then we can go."

"Sure thing, dude."

Raven's eyes jerked open and she stared in shock into Jason's eyes. "Oh no…"

Faster than either of them thought possible, Raven was suddenly back in her arm chair, cheeks flushed and eyes bright as she pulled the file across her lap. Her stare flicked up toward the door, watching as a bulk of a man stumbled in with a laugh.

"V-vic…" Jason, ever smooth, reliable Jason, actually stuttered. Embarassing. "Hey, what's up."

"Hey, dude. Nothing really, I just need those files for the Harwood case. You still have them?" He seemed completely oblivious to the tension swirling through the room.

"Yeah. Bottom drawer."

Raven took a deep breath and stood up, picking up what few things she had brought in. Without another word to either of them, she darted out the office practically racing to the elevator. Jason stood up and chased after her, ignoring Vic's confused stare and low whistle. He didn't care what kind of rumors went around the office, he had to get to her.

"Tomorrow, Raven!" he called after her. "We have another appointment tomorrow."

She turned around and looked into his eyes, stumbling on her feet. She looked beautiful, her cheeks flushed, her hair a mess, her lips swollen, and that gorgeous blue bite shining on her neck like a medal of honor. It was more than just a want, Jason needed her. All of her.

"I- I have another appointment."

Jason bit back a snarl, holding onto his anger as best as he could. He had to be patient, he had to wait for her. "Bullshit."

Raven's lips twitched. "I…"

"Tomorrow," Jason repeated, turning on his heel and walking back to his office. "Don't be late."


	12. I Have Confidence in Red

**The Blue Dress  
** Chapter Twelve: I Have Confidence in Red

She had a whole night to think.

She tried to think about every possible way she could get out of their appointment but all that would do is stall the inevitable meeting and damage the integrity of the case, which was something she refused to do.

She had a whole 24 hours to think. To think about what happened in his office and on his desk. To think about what happened in the boiler room and the file room. A whole 24 hours to think about… _them_.

She replayed each memory out like a movie in her head, pouring herself over every detail, trying to find something, anything, to possibly counter his moves and defeat his charms. The way he looked at her like he wanted to possess her, the way he gripped her hair and pulled her into a kiss in the file room, the way he grabbed her shirt and kissed her in his office, and the way he didn't hesitate to touch her when she guided his hand there- she went through every single detail. His whispers echoed over and over again against the walls of her brain as she brought forth the memories to the front of her brain.

 _"_ _It's just one of my…headaches…"_

 _"_ _Fuck it all…"_

 _"_ _Raven…"_

And then, she had an epiphany: She didn't have to beat his charms… He had to beat _hers_.

With that thought in mind, she threw on her red wiggle dress and went to work with her head up high and breezed through her work until it was time for her appointment with him.

She came into his office at exactly five thirty, ignoring his smirks and his hungry eyes and dove straight into their work. Any advances he made towards her, she promptly disregarded and when he would come near her, she would linger in the spot just long enough to have him think that he had her cornered but then, scurried off to the other side of the room. It was actually quite amusing, watching him try to peg her down.

Silly man…

"I think I finally have something," she said as she fingered the pages of the book in her hands, leaning against his bookcase.

"Will it nail this case to the wall?" He asked from one of his arm chairs, looking up from the files in his lap.

She smiled pridefully as she held out the book to him. "Oh, it will _crucify_ it."

Raising an eyebrow, he sat up and took the book in his hands, reading the open page before him. She crossed her arms as she walked over to his desk and leaned against it, waiting for him to finish reading the page.

"This is brilliant," he smirked, his eyes still scanning over the words. "Absolutely brilliant."

She snorted. "Of course, it is."

Looking up at her, he smirked and closed the book with a satisfying snap before standing up and walking over to her. And it was then, she decided that now was the time to invoke the second part of her plan.

"Feeling cocky, are we?" He said, throwing the book on his desk.

She hummed in thought, standing her ground. "I prefer to call it, confident."

He chuckled as he stood in front of her, crowding her body with his. "Good… Cause I'm pretty confident that this is going to work too."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Mr. Todd," she nodded.

She noticed the muscle in his jaw move as his brow arched at her use of his surname. "Again with the formalities?"

"Old habits die hard, I suppose," she licked her lips, purposefully.

"Evidently," he murmured, taking a step closer. "You've been keeping distance from me-

"When, Mr. Todd?" She toyed, mentally enjoying the little twitch in his brow.

"Tonight."

"How so?" She tilted her head slightly to the side for him to clearly see the bruise he had made on her neck. She watched him take a deep breath at the sight.

"Don't think I've noticed that every time I come near, you run to the other side of the room?" He took another step closer. She could smell his cologne now, he was so close to her.

But she had to keep her head about this. Just for a little longer…

"I'm not running away now," she smirked dropping her hands to the desk and leaning more on it, her chest sticking out. "Am I, Mr. Todd?"

She watched his eyes darken as his tongue darted out to lick his lips. His hand came up to the collar of her dress, tugging it to the side to reveal that dark mark he left there. His thumb rubbed lightly along her skin, setting the nerves under her skin aflame. She closed her eyes to the touch and savored the feeling.

"Can we please drop the formalities, Raven?" She heard him whisper.

Opening her eyes, she tilted her head up to him, her lips only inches from his. She squared her shoulders, pressing her chest against his. She could feel his body shake as he tried to keep his resolve but she knew it was breaking. She could see it in his eyes. A small smirk danced on her lips as she let two words sneak passed her teeth.

"Make me."

She barely had time to blink before he surged forward and captured her lips in a searing kiss that shook her world. But she was ready for him. She kissed him right back, a few quick and heated pecks to begin with, but when he nipped her bottom lip, he took advantage of her small gasp. His tongue was hot in her mouth, talented and silky against hers. Her fingers grasped at his neck and fingered his hair as he pushed his entire body onto hers, his hands on her sides and his thumbs scraping the sides of her breasts. One of his hands moved to her throat and she barely moaned when his fingertip grazed the sensitive and tender mark that lied there.

She nibbled and sucked and licked as much of his mouth as she could, losing herself as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. His lips left hers to suckle hungrily at her neck, and the moan she released this time was louder and clearer when his hot breath teased the wet trail of his kisses.

She bit softly at his ear as he lapped at her throat, running her tongue just under his lobe while her hands began their slow descent down to his trousers. She pecked at his jaw, tasting his masculine scent on the tip of her tongue, when his lips came back to hers. He was rough and feral and she matched his intentions, sighing when he pushed her harder against the desk, she almost sat down.

It was frenzied now. Her teeth grabbed his lower lip, dragging them, as her hand pulled masterfully at his belt and zipper, dipping under the hem of his boxers to the hardened length that resided there. She felt him shudder, breaking the kiss and looking lustfully into her eyes. She looked at him with half lidded eyes as her fingers glided over his sensitive flesh, exploring the muscle slowly until she wrapped her fingers around him. She felt his fingers bite and curl into the flesh of her hips as she slowly moved her hand over him picking up the pace, with shallow breath sliding over her skin with every move, .

Letting out a guttural sound, he reached for her lips again, kissing and sucking at her with such blinding pressure, it made her see stars. She moved her hand faster over him, feeling him rattle against her as he tried to keep his head. His hands traveled down from her waist to her hips, lifting her up and seating her on his desk before sliding his hand underneath the hem of her skirt again.

"Raven…" he whispered her name like it was a precious secret as his lips moved back down to her neck.

She licked and nipped at his earlobe, moving her hand quickly over him. Just a few more seconds…

 _ **Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

Her phone sounded, snapping her back into reality. She slipped her hand from his pants and found his shoulders, pushing him away from her and climbing off the desk as if nothing happened. She ran over to her phone and shut off the alarm.

"Raven?" she heard him call, breathlessly. She pressed her lips and resisted the urge to laugh.

"I have to go. I have another appointment," she answered, plainly, gathering her things.

"W-What?," he breathed, still bewildered from their kiss. Good…

"I told you days ago that I had another appointment today but you insisted on meeting today," she reminded, turning to face him. "So I pushed it back to accommodate but now I have to go."

She made for the door but he blocked her way. "Let me go."

"There is no appointment, you're just running away again."

"I am not running away," she fought. "I have some place to be, now move."

"You don't have another appointment. Admit it," he pushed.

"No."

"Admit it."

"I have a date tonight!" she shouted.

He grew silent, staring at her with those green eyes. His mouth open and closed as he tried to find the words to say. She watch the apple of his throat bob as he swallowed. "I…you…what?"

"I have a date with Mr. Logan, if you must know. Now if you'll excuse me," she pushed past him and towards his door, stopping briefly to look over her shoulder at him. "Have a good night… _Mr. Todd._ "

And with that she walked out of his office to the elevator with her head held high. After all this time of walking out of his office, feeling flustered and embarrassed, finally she was able to walk out with confidence. Her plan had worked, emerging as the victor of this newfound game they were playing. She had won for once, with only a distant sounding voice in the back of her head wondering how this could all possibly bite her in the ass.


	13. White Moves First

**The Blue Dress  
** Chapter Thirteen: White Moves First

Jason paced back and forth in his office, his hands pulling at his hair as he muttered curses under his breath. She _touched him_. And not _just_ touch him, she set his entire world on _fire_. His body was screaming for her flesh again, writhing under the possibility of her beautiful hands wrapped around him, those dark eyes looking up into his own as spread her legs and let him _pleasure_ her with his fingers, with his tongue, and finally with his own body.

He wanted to watch her _burn_ as he shoved her back against the dark wood of his desk and pushed her skirt to her hips, never even bothering with her garters or panties. No, he would just shove everything to the side and plunge himself into her, relieving this burning ache with one fevered thrust after another, until she was screaming for him to let her come, her hair a desperate mess as she gave herself to him fully. That little blue mark of his would be shining in the dim light of his office, her black prim heels hanging from the tips of her toes as he hiked her legs up on her hips.

Oh, what a _sight_ that would be.

Snarling under his breath, Jason grabbed his coat and headed for the elevator. If she wanted a fucking game, she would get one.

When he reached the lobby, he stormed through the entrance without even a glance and the nighttime guard, or his last remaining coworkers. No, if he knew _Mr. Logan_ , there was only _one_ place in town that little vegan twerp would take Raven, and Jason was _determined_ to see her - no matter the consequences. If only to lay down rules for their little game.

Two blocks west, one block north, and-

Jason stared into the window of the restaurant, his eyes locking on the bright red wiggle dress as her dark hair brushed over her shoulders. The dress had black piping around the edges, and little black buttons that shimmered in the thin candlelight, like she was something out of a film noir… His thought screeched to a halt as she turned slightly, a low chuckle spilling from between her lips. Was she wearing _lipstick_? _Lipstick_? For Garfield Logan she put on _lipstick_.

Oh, _hell_ no.

Setting his jaw he stormed into the restaurant, nearly bowling over the stammering hostess in the process. He didn't _care_ if he was making a scene. If Raven wanted to play a game, _damnit_ he would play along with her. Garfield stared up into his face, color leaving his skin and his green eyes wide with shock as Jason moved closer to them. Growling, his stare flicked from the blonde hair, to the eyes, to the nervously stammering mouth, and then down to his shirt.

"Jason, sto-"

"Mr. Todd, I-"

"You have a soup stain on your tie, Mr. Logan." Jason crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow, lifting an eyebrow as he flicked his head in the direction of the restrooms. "Why don't you go fix that while I have a word with Miss Roth? It's about the case, if you don't mind." His stare turned on her and he forced a thin snarl that somehow passed for a smile. "She left rather suddenly and I have some questions for her."

"Y-yes. I'll take care of that right now." Garfield stood up and raced toward the bathroom, barely casting a glance over his shoulder as he muttered apologies under his breath.

Raven set her lips in a thin line and reached for her wine glass. "You didn't have to do that."

" _You_ didn't either, Raven." Her flushed cheeks let him know that she knew full and well what he was talking about. Good. Jason reached across the table and took the wine from her hands, leaning through the space between them. His eyes locked with her own and he captured her chin in his fingertips. "Listen _carefully_ , Raven, because I am not going to repeat myself." He waited for a nod from her and he snarled. "If you want to play this game, _fine_. I am willing to play this game on equal terms - damned the risks, damned the consequences, and _damned the fucking case_. I will play this game with you."

Raven gasped, but made no move to stop him, and he ran his thumb over her lower lip and smiled, his eyes sliding over her body in silent appreciation. "But, do not think that I will not pull out everything in my own arsenal to win. Is that understood?"

Raven lifted an eyebrow, her lips twitching as her breath came in short, fevered gasps. She stared right into his eyes and nodded. " _Same_ , Mr. Todd."

"Good."

He stood up and adjusted his suit jacket with another thin smile. His eyes caught the sight of Garfield approaching the table slowly, not sure what to make of his boss and Miss Roth having a heated conversation in the middle of their date. Jason shook his head, if that poor boy only knew what kind of fire he was playing with. Raven wasn't candlelight and roses, she was whips and chains and hellfire.

"Have a good evening, Miss Roth." Jason paused on his way to the door, and turned around to look into her eyes. "Oh, and one last thing, Miss Roth."

She raised an eyebrow, but her expression didn't change.

"Just remember that while a queen might have a dalliance with a pawn, she always returns home to fuck her king." He smirked and started for the door again. "Just something to think about for our… _game_."

* * *

 _Bleeding Writer and I (Xaphrin) are super, super glad so many of you are enjoying what we've written. If you feel inclined, please leave a review or feedback for us so we know what to look for as we progress. Thanks again!_


	14. Black King to White Pawn

**The Blue Dress  
** Chapter Fourteen: Black King to White Pawn

 _Twenty two._

She tapped her foot as she waited for the elevator to take her up to the thirty fouth floor for her weekly meeting with Mr. Wilson. She rolled her tongue in her mouth and pushed back her hair.

 _He_ was going to be there, that damn man with his grins and his smirk and his eyes that undressed her and made her nerves tingle. She almost didn't want to go but then again…

 _"_ _Just remember that while a queen might have a dalliance with a pawn, she always returns home to fuck her king."_

She did.

She straightened her white pencil skirt out when the elevator dinged open: _Twenty three._

"Well, well…" She heard a smooth and familiar voice say. She looked up to see the very green eyes that see was thinking about looking back at her, standing there with his hands in his pockets and his sly grin in all black.

He looked like pure delicious sin.

"Miss Roth," he greeted as he stepped inside.

Squaring her shoulders, she nodded. "Mr. Todd."

His smirk grew as he walked passed her with a hum, barely touching her and settling to stand directly behind her. She bite her lip and prayed to whatever deity to give her strength to stand against him. But she already knew no one was listening.

"You look lovely today," he complimented casually, his breath tickling the base of her neck and making her hair stand on end. "Then again, you do look lovely every day."

She cleared her throat, trying not to look back at him. "Thank you, Mr. Todd."

"You're welcome," he replied before a small moment of silence passed over them.

 _Twenty four._

"How was your evening with Mr. Logan?" He asked, coolly.

She pressed her lips. "I highly doubt that's any of your business, Mr. Todd."

He hummed in response, taking a step closer to her, his body just grazing against hers. "Humor me, Miss Roth. I'm quite curious to know how my coworker and my employee are _getting off._ "

She resisted the shiver that clawed up her back with icy hands at the sound of his voice. She breathed through teeth.

"Well, if you must know, Garfield and I had a rather good time."

"Oh… So it's Garfield _now_ , is it?" She heard him say, a hint of jealousy in his words.

She had struck a nerve. Good…

 _Twenty five._

"Yes," she continued, lifting her head up. "I actually enjoyed his company. And he's quite funny."

"He's as funny as a train wreck," Jason bit behind her.

Feeling boldness rise in her, she said the words before she could stop them. "He's funnier than you."

The tension in the small shaft shifted, tightening around them like a vice. She immediately regretted everything she said.

"Oh?" He said, softly, stepping closer to her so that his body full pressed against hers. She could feel his heart beat thud against her shoulder blade, making it harder for her to focus. "Oh, I see…"

 _Twenty six._

He hummed in her ear again, his fingers coming up and brushing up and down her arm. Suddenly, it grew very hot and hard to breathe

"And tell me, Miss Roth," he drawled her name like it was silk, making her gasp. "Did Mr. Logan kiss you good night like a proper gentleman?"

"Yes," she breathed, closing her eyes but did not surrender to him yet. "He did."

"Hmm. And tell me, Miss Roth… Does he kiss you like I kiss you?" His lips pressed lightly against her ear, kissing it slightly as he spoke.

She opened her mouth to speak but her words were trapped in her throat. She wanted to say that Garfield was great kisser, that he gave her the best kiss she had ever received. But that was a lie. While his kiss last night was good, it couldn't and it would never hold a torch to Jason's earth shattering, soul burning kiss that made her knees grow weak.

 _Twenty seven_.

He chuckled, his chest vibrating on her spine. "Your silence speaks volumes, Miss Roth."

His fingers dropped moved from her arm to the swell of her hips and pulled her against him. She could feel his length prod against her back, he was already hard for her. She felt her cheeks flush as the temperature in the room grew hotter.

"He's a good kisser," she tried to fight, her voice failing.

"But he's not _me_ …" He whispered, his fingers dancing in little circles on her hip, playing along the top hem of her pencil skirt.

She shivered. "You say that like that's a good thing."

"Why yes, Miss Roth," he murmured lowly, dipping his fingers under her skirt and to her panties. "I do believe it is a good thing."

"And why…" Her voice was breathy and shaky, feeling that fire that only his touch seemed to cause burn it way through her bloodstream. She felt her warmth pulse for him as his fingers dipped lower and lower. "W-why is that?"

"Because that means he will never be able to touch you like I touch you," he hissed, his finger pressing against her wet and silken panties, rubbing small circles over her clit and making her gasp.

Her eyes fluttered closed as he played with her, her knees threatening to fold underneath her. Her head lolled back against his shoulder, whimpering when his lips found that mark at the juncture of her neck. She knew she should stop him, push him away but it just felt so fucking _good_! She couldn't bare to deny herself the pleasure.

The elevator dinged: _Twenty eight._

"Oops… Company. Put your coat in front of you," he instructed, stepping a few inches away from her and putting his coat in front of him with his free arm, his fingers still working her.

"What?" She blinked, trying to focus on anything but his fingers on her.

"Just do it," he ordered.

She did as he said and put her coat up, covering his hand inside of her skirt. The doors opened to reveal a small crowd of people, including one Garfield Logan.

"Mr. Logan," Jason greeted with a polite smile, stepping back against the wall to let the other people in and bringing Raven in with him. "Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Todd," The younger man nodded as he stepped in standing beside Raven. "Raven."

"Garfield," she managed to say without blowing either of their cover while he continued to rub circles on her.

"Having a good day today?" He asked, completely oblivious to Jason's fingers underneath her skirt.

"Mmhmm," she nodded with a smile, resisting the urge to gasp when she felt his fingers push aside her panties and stroke her core.

 _Twenty nine -_ one person exits.

She watched Gar's eyes flick over to Jason before he leaned in close and whispered, "I had a really good time last night."

She gave him a polite smile, twitching a little when she felt his finger tease at her opening. Biting back a moan, she nodded.

"So did I."

He inserted his finger in, pumping slowly in and out of her. She folded her lips and looked ahead.

"I hope to do it again soon," Gar said in a suggesting way, scratching the back of his neck, nervously.

His finger pumped faster in her, threatening to make her break right there. "Y-Yeah.."

 _Thirty -_ three more gone, leaving the three of them alone.

Gar looked at her questioningly. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, her toes curling in her shoes. "Oh, I'm fine."

"You sure? Cause you look really red and out of breath," he commented.

Another finger, she trembled against the man behind her. "Yeah… I'm just a little hot, is all."

"Really? Cause it's not-

"Mr. Logan," Jason interrupted, bored of the conversation. "Didn't I ask you to get intel on the Krawski case?"

The young man blinked. "You did. I'm on my way to get it now, sir."

The elevator dinged: _Thirty one._

"Well, this is my floor," Gar announced, stepping towards the door. "Mr. Todd."

"Mr. Logan," he nodded back.

His eyes flicked over to Raven and smiled. "Raven."

"Bye, Garfield," she forced out, stretching her mouth into a smile.

He waved at her before he stepped off the elevator and head off to his destination, the doors closing behind him. Letting out a sigh of relief, her knees buckled, falling back into his arms as he continued to play with her. His hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against him, his length still hard as his finger pumped rapidly in her.

She couldn't help the moan that worked past her lips, writhing in his arms as his lips nipped at her ear. "Are you trying to get us caught?"

"Possibly," he hummed, mischievously. "Lovely performance you displayed, Miss Roth. Honestly, if weren't for my fingers being _buried_ inside you, I wouldn't have known. Bravo."

 _Thirty two._

She closed her eyes and moaned again, a thin layer of sweat coating her forehead and her hands grasping onto his arms as she burned under his touch. "Th-that… Was too close."

He chuckled in her ear again, dipping this lips to the sweet spot on her neck, making her gasp and shiver. "That's the idea…"

His thumb rubbed circles over clit while his fingers continued to pump her, stimulating her senses. Her hips moved against his hand and her head lolled against his shoulder again, mussing up the edges of her bun.

"Adds a bit to the thrill of it, don't you think, Miss Roth?" His voice sounded like melted butter as it danced on her skin.

Her only response was a another breathy moan and a tug at his suit jacket. She could feel his lips grin on her skin.

"As I was saying, Miss Roth…"

 _Thirty three._

"You're little pawn isn't me and he will never touch you the way I can. He will never kiss you and make you moan, fucking _writhe_ the way I can…" His movements quickened and expletives fell from her tongue as she shook, feeling an orgasm sitting just beneath her navel at the ready.

 _Thirty four._

"You would do well to remember that," he finished, stealing a few more twitches of his fingers before removing his hand from her and stepping away. She blinked her eyes open, her breathing labored and turned her head to see him standing beside her.

"You're good at this game, Raven," he commented, bringing his fingers that had set her gut on fire to his lips. He turned to look at her as he licked his fingers of her essence while the elevator doors dinged overhead. He smirked at her flushed face and shocked expression when the doors opened.

"But I'm better," and then he left with just a fix of his tie, leaving her behind to deal with what had just happened between them in the elevator.

She huffed, frustratedly and pushed at her hair as his voice rang again in her head.

 _"_ _A queen might have a dalliance with a pawn, she always returns home to fuck her king."_


	15. White Queen Moves

**The Blue Dress  
** Chapter Fifteen: White Queen Moves

"Miss Roth, you've got a call from Mr. Todd on line one," she heard her receptionists voice call out from the speaker on her desk.

Raven's brow arched, looking up from her files and tapping the end of her pen on the desk. Mr. Todd calling for her? What could he possibly want now?

Clearing her throat, she reached for the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Miss Roth," his voice came through, his voice smooth as ever. "I found something in the 2012 files that give us a break in the case. I was wondering if I can have your opinion and meet with you this afternoon."

Oh… So that's what he wanted…

She licked her lips, looking back to her own files on her desk, scribbling down a note.

"I can't tonight, Mr. Todd," she answered. "I have a date."

She could hear him seethe on the other side of the phone. She felt the corner of her lip turn up in a grin.

"So soon, Miss Roth?"

"He came down to my office and asked if I was available. I told him I was and now I have a date tonight. Is there a problem?" She asked, pointedly.

"No, I'm just naturally curious," he answered. "In fact, could you answer something for me?"

"Oh, you are just full of questions today," she sighed, sitting back in her chair. "Fine, what is it?"

There was a brief pause. "When he takes you home tonight… Are you going to let him in?"

Her first instinct was say no and condemn him for asking her that but she bit her tongue, remembering that they were playing a game. And one of her biggest cards was his slight jealousy.

Pushing a piece of her hair back behind her ear, she clicked her tongue. "Not that it's any of your business but…it's possible."

He hummed on the phone but said nothing, reminding her of their little fiasco in the elevator shaft, making her shift slightly.

"Why? Worried about my virtue, Mr. Todd?" She coughed.

A low chuckle filled her ear. "On the contrary, Miss Roth. Even if I were to believe that you would let him in to your place on the second date, I know that nothing would happen between you two."

"And why do you say that?"

"Simple," he sighed. "Because he's not me."

She rolled her eyes at his answer. "And what does that have anything to do with it?"

"I noticed after our… Elevator ride together," he spoke slowly. "It took you a few minutes to get to our meeting."

She swallowed loudly. "Yes?"

"Tell me, Miss Roth, did you have to touch yourself afterwards?" He spoke lowly, exciting her for the second time that day.

Biting her lip, she looked up at her ceiling and considered lying again. Her voice betrayed her. "…Yes."

Another low rumble came from the speaker. "Did you fantasize about me? About what I did to you? What I could do to you?"

Her teeth gnashed together. "What does this-

"Answer the question, Miss Roth."

She banged her head on the chair behind her and tried to lie again but she couldn't. "Yes, I did."

Ugh… She could _hear_ his smirk. How she wanted to slap it right off him.

"That's how I know nothing will happen between you two."

"Because I fantasized about you?" The words rolled off of her tongue easily before she could stop them.

"As I said in the elevator, Miss Roth, he will never touch you the way that I can," his voice sounded like sin: pleasurable and agonizing at the same time. "Care if I tell you a secret, Miss Roth?"

She blinked at the sudden change of topic but played along with it. "Sounds like you're going to tell me either way."

His laugh ran down her spine. "If it was me going home with you tonight…we would barely make it through the front door."

She felt her gut twinge at the words, his voice still low and silky and teasing. She inhaled deeply as she continued to listen.

"If it was me… I'd push you against the nearest thing I could find and kiss you on your cheeks… On your jaw… Your soft lips, my tongue dancing with yours. I'd kiss and lick at your neck and bite and suck on that bruise there."

She swallowed as her hand slid from her desk to her lap, inching slowly up to the top of her skirt for the second time that day. She closed her eyes as images of his hands ran over her body, pulling and squeezing her in all of the right places, his lips hot on her mouth.

"And then, I'd dip my hands under that blue dress with the buttons and push it up over your hips so it would be easier for me to touch you. And I'd push your panties to the side because I don't have the patience to take them off you because the need to hear you say my name outweighs the need for romance."

Gasping softly, she bit her lip and lifted her head up to the ceiling, feeling the fire spark in her loins and spread through her like wildfire. She closed her eyes as her hand began to dip under her skirt.

"I'd use my thumb to play with your clit while my other two fingers stroke you, long and slow," he dragged out and she cursed the heavens for giving him such a voice. "Waiting for you, teasing you until you're soaking wet.

She sighed softly as her fingers reached her, pressing down on herself with practiced pressure as she thought about his fingers on her again, taking her against the wall.

"And then, just as you think I'm going to fuck you with my fingers, I'd drop to my knees and kiss your up thigh, my thumb still on your clit. And then, I would kiss you _there_."

She shivered, thinking about his head between her legs, on his knees like a call to prayer and she was his goddess. She thought about his green eyes looking up at her, watching her with a knowing smirk as he teased her. Her hips bucked slightly to her hand while it circled her clit.

"I would lick and suck at your clit while my fingers bury themselves inside you, going in and out, just the way you like. Slow, at first but picking up speed as I finger fuck you. I'd swirl my tongue around you, tasting you, devouring you over and over again until you were _begging_ for me to _let_ you come."

She bit her lip and suppressed a moan of pleasure while her fingers worked her, imagining how it would feel to have his wicked tongue doing all sort of pleasurable things to her.

"Then, I would stand up and kiss your lips. Letting you taste yourself so that you would know exactly what I did to you. What I can do to you."

Hearing the arrogance in his voice made her snap out of the fantasy, remembering that there was a game going on that she was currently losing. She pulled her fingers from off her and set her jaw.

"And then-

"And then, I'd push you against the wall," she interrupted, her voice low and seductive. "And I'd kiss and lick your neck while my hands work to loosen your belt, pushing your clothes down."

Silence.

She smirked as she tossed her head up against her chair, calling forth all of the naughty things she thought about doing to him.

"I'd wrap my hand around you, moving it slowly up and down your cock, picking up speed until I had you shivering under my touch. And then, I'd drop to my knees."

She heard his audible swallow in her ear. She licked her lips as she continued.

"I wouldn't put my mouth on you just yet. No, I would want to look at it, admire it while I jerk you off. Then, I'd look up at you, making sure you're watching me when I lick your tip, flicking my tongue up and down before swirling it around."

He made no attempts to hide the low groan that came from his throat, her smirk growing wider.

"And then, I lick your cock from the base up to your tip, my tongue swirling around it again before going back down and licking you again. And then, I would take you - _all of you_ \- in my mouth until you hit the back of my throat."

She heard a strained curse come from his line. She continued.

"And then, I'd suck you off. Moving my head up and down and up and down over and over and over again. Swirling my tongue around you before taking you in my mouth again, using my hand sometimes. And then, I would sit back… And let you fuck my face."

Another groan. And it took everything in her not to laugh at how the tables turned.

"I let you fuck my face until you come, swallowing everything you have to offer. And when you're done… I'd stand up and kiss you. So that you could taste exactly what _I_ did to _you_. What I can and _will_ do to you."

Still silent.

She licked her lips again and tilted her head. "Do well to remember that in chess the queen is the most powerful piece on the board and should never be trifled with. And while a king may be quite the force and can take many a soldier down in his stride, he should never underestimate a queen. _His_ queen."

Still silence. She chuckled, sitting up in her chair and looking back at her work.

"Enjoy your hand tonight, Mr. Todd."

 _Click._


	16. Those Black Heels

**The Blue Dress  
** Chapter Sixteen: Those Black Heels

Jason leaned back in the chair as a glass of scotch dangled between his fingers, his eyes watching the little white light of the copy machine as it slid document after document, the noise squealing and a little painful. He looked around the office for a clock, but saw nothing. What _time_ was it anyway? Ten? Eleven? Too late to be at the office, that was for sure. But what was he going to do, go home and drink alone as he watched bad movies on TV? What a waste.

He took another drink and for a moment he seriously considered maybe asking that cute little red-head in marketing out for a date, but that was stupid. She probably had a boyfriend anyway, and she was too naive for him. Raven on the other hand…

Jason cursed and let his head fell back against his shoulders, growling under his breath as he tapped his fingers on the glass in his hand. He wasn't anticipating on her turning the tables on him like that. Not when he had her wrapped between his fingertips, playing with herself. He was left clutching the phone, gasping for breath as his erection strained painfully against his pants as a crude reminder that they were both ruthless in this game of theirs. He honestly thought he had her, hearing that sweet, gasping breath on the other line, and then he felt the world pulled out from under his feet and he just stared.

And now what was she doing? Having a date with _Garfield Logan_ … and probably fucking his brains out. Had she worn the same outfit to her date that she had worn in the office? That white, tight pencil skirt that showed off her ass? And was she _riding him_ , that skirt pushed up past her hips in a hasty need to forget Jason? The thought of her crawling over him, riding Garfield's hips with the same wild abandon she had rode his fingers, it made him sick. _God damnit_. Jason downed the rest of his scotch and glared at the copy machine with vitriol, as if his entire situation was the machine's fault.

"You're here late."

He picked up his head and wiped at his eyes, trying to see if she was an alcoholic hallucination or _real_. No, Raven was real, and she was standing in front of him with that piercing stare. His eyes drifted down to her, and he saw her wearing a dark green swing skirt and those perfectly prim, black heels.

Jason scrambled to sit up, trying not to look surprised at her arrival. "Hey."

She lifted an eyebrow, obviously stunned at such a casual greeting. " _Articulate_."

"I always am after two glasses of scotch." He pushed at his hair and looked down into his empty glass. God, what was he _doing_? "I apologize, I wasn't expecting anyone to come by. I'm just making copies for the report."

She looked over at the copy machine. "I see that."

Jason shrugged and set the glass on a table behind him before looking back into her face, his lips twitching. Her mouth was a little swollen, and there was a small bite mark on her collar - _not his mark._ Something twisted and dark rose up into his stomach and he looked away, wishing that there was more scotch in his empty glass. How could he just… he forced himself to stop thinking. She wasn't his, and she wouldn't ever be his. This was a _game_ between them, that was _all_.

"Your date seems to have gone well." His eyes flicked to that damnable bite again.

Raven flushed and looked away, pulling the collar of her coat over it. "He took me dancing."

Jason snorted and rolled his eyes. " _Please._ I think he took you for a little more than just _dancing_. Tell me, Raven… how _was_ he? Like everything I told you? Good but not great, right?"

Her face turned bright red and she stormed into the room, throwing the file in her hands down on the table, sending his glass skittering to the floor. It crashed against the tile, and the noise seemed to wake Jason up from his haze of stupidity. What had he just _done_? What had he _said_ to her? Jesus, he was so fucking stupid sometimes.

"Raven, I-"

"Listen here, Mr. Todd." Her voice dropped low, and she grabbed the length of his tie, hauling him to his feet with almost inhuman strength. He teetered for a moment, smelling the scent of champagne and sweat clinging to her skin, staring at the little push of cleavage through her scoop neck on her shirt as she tried to hold onto her sanity and keep her breath even. Her cheeks were red, her eyes were wild and bright, and her hair just a little bit mussed from her… "dancing". _Jesus_ , she was so fucking beautiful. How in the world had he not fallen-

He snapped that line of thought immediately. He didn't want to think about that either, and besides, she was still currently pissed off at him. Not that he blamed her really, his jab had hit a little low after all.

"What I do in my time outside of our little… _game_ is none of your concern. It's my life and I will have _dalliances_ \- as you so cleverly put them - with whomever I damn-well please." She jerked on his tie again, pulling him closer to her, so that she could look into his eyes. "You are not going to make me feel guilty for doing something I enjoy. Is that clear, Mr. Todd?"

His heart pounded against his ribs and his breath was harsh though his nose. He tried everything he could think of to calm down, but nothing seemed to work. No, it was almost as if he was _destined_ to feel this anger and rage - as if he wanted to drown in it. He snarled and moved even closer to her, pushing her back against the still-running copy machine. "I wouldn't _dream_ of making you feel guilty, _Miss Roth_." His voice dripped poison, and he reached up to wrap his hand over the one on his tie. "No, Raven, I would much rather have you wishing it was _me_ between your legs."

Her lips twitched in annoyance but she didn't move. She met him breath for breath and stare for stare, silently challenging him. His eyes moved over her face before drifting down to her lips, and he pulled her hand off his tie with deliberate slowness. He moved closer to her, practically grunting with the force of his emotions as he pinned her hips against the copier. Their eyes flashed with silent warnings that somehow transformed into dark promises.

 _I wish it_ was _me between your legs._

Snarling low in his throat, he pulled her petite, sturdy body tightly against his own and closed any space between their mouths, tasting her surprised gasp as if it was fine wine served just for him. She stiffened for a moment, obviously shocked that he could move from anger to passion so quickly, and then she _melted_. Her hands slid up his chest and tightened in the fabric of his shirt, trying to pull him closer, desperate for him. _God_ , she tasted like strawberries and champagne and _lust_ \- deep insatiable lust that called to the darker part of his soul.

He kissed secrets into her mouth fervently. _I want you. I need you. Give yourself to me._

Raven groaned as his hands tightened on her hips, pulling her body against his own so she could feel his desire. He pushed his erection against her in a pathetic show of dominance as he picked her up and shoved her on top of the copier, the lid sliding open as he pushed at her. His lips released her mouth, eyes meeting her own in a fevered stare before letting her take a much-needed breath of air, and then he started to kiss down her neck, nipping and biting at every inch of flesh he could reach.

His hands were shaking as he pushed at that green swing skirt, shoving all that soft fabric out of the way, and desperate to touch any part of her he could. He was _hungry_ for those low moans to escape her throat again. The ones he had dreamt about since the day in the boiler room. They rattled down the edges of his spine and pooled in the pit of his stomach. The cries that made him forget that they were humans, and should act as such. He _needed_ those sounds from her. He needed to know that she was just as desperate for him as he was for her.

He pushed her drenched, silk panties to the side and slipped two fingers inside her, pulling his lips away from her skin just enough to watch her head fall back against her shoulders as he pumped in and out of her, her hips moving with his hand. She was so fucking _responsive_ to him, it was like watching art displayed right before him, open for his perusal. He slid his other hand into her hair, pulling her neck back farther so he could gaze on the mark he _did_ make. It was still lovely and blue against her pale skin, but fading fast.

She wanted to play a game? To let someone _else_ mark her? _Fine_ , he could play that game with her too.

The tops of her soft breasts pressed against the neckline of her blouse, dangerously close to spilling out into view. Jason growled and kissed down her neck to her chest, nipping at the warm flesh just above her neckline and then _sucking_. He wanted to mark her again, to remind her how close he was to having her - to _keeping_ her. This might have just seemed like a game for a moment, but it was going to be so much more than that. His teeth nipped at her again, sinking into her breast with little, teasing bites.

Raven moaned, and her hands came up to bury in his hair, pulling him closer. " _Please_ …"

It was that word that brought him back to life, brought his sanity back to the world and out of the heavens she was keeping it in. He took a deep breath, hissing it out between his teeth slowly. Holding onto what little strength he had left, Jason pulled himself away from her body, forcing a pathetic, cheap copy of his trademark smirk on his lips. He looked at her, disheveled and messy, her hair curling down the edges of her neck, skirt hiked up around her waist. Her lips were deliciously swollen, and her eyes half-lidded in pleasure.

Jason pulled his fingers away from her and he lapped up her sweet essence, barely having time to savor her flavor before pulling her closer and kissing her roughly again. He pushed his tongue past her lips and into the sanctuary of her mouth, letting her taste what he had tasted, hearing her moan and whimper. She writhed against him, desperately chasing after his lips when he pulled away.

"Ah-ah, Queen." He placed his hand on her chest, keeping space between them as his thumb stroked over the mark he made on her breast. His smile looked shaky, but he managed to keep himself together. "The King has made his move."

He took a step back, hoping she couldn't see the desperation in his eyes and the way his hands shook with every inch of space placed between them. His eyes flicked to the tray on the edge of the copier, a low chuckle escaping. The photocopier made one last copy before it shut off, one of Raven's practically bare ass as his fingers pushed her panties to the side. Jason looked up at her shocked, still dazed face and reached for the photocopy.

"I'll be keeping this… as a souvenir." He tucked the copy into his breast pocket and started for the door. "I'll see you soon, Queen."

Without waiting for a response he rushed out the door, hoping she didn't see the way his steps shook with desire.


	17. Black King or Pawn?

**The Blue Dress  
** Chapter Seventeen: Black King or Pawn?

Tapping her foot, she growled as she rode down in the elevator, thinking about what just happened between them in the copy room. She was hot and in more than just one way.

On the one hand, what happened thrilled her and set her soul on fire that only he was able to spark as he had all the other times before. And when he left her burning on the copy machine with her skirt hiked up and her legs open, it fed the vexation she felt when he had made his comment about her and her activities with Garfield. What he said to her before their blistering kiss sat under her skin in a bad way. It crawled and crept and slunked in the dark corners of her mind and grew larger and larger the more she thought about it.

She bit her tongue when the doors to the lobby rang, signaling her exit. Shaking violently, she walked out to the lobby and took three steps. But the sound of her black heels clicking on the marble floor echoed like bombs, fueling her anger. She gritted her teeth and turned around sharply, staring at the ceiling as if she could somehow see him sitting in his office from where she was.

She didn't know if it was anger or unsatisfied lust or the combination of the two mixed in with too many glasses of champagne but she found herself on his floor, storming into his office.

She found him standing at his desk, leaning over his work on his knuckles, taking slow and deep breaths. A small voice in her head wondered why he was perched like that, also noticing that he was shaking but when his eyes met hers, the voice was drowned out by a much angrier and louder voice.

"Miss Roth?"

"You have no say in what I do in my life and who I do it with," she said, sternly, clenching and unclenching her fists with nervous energy. "And you do not get to judge me on my choices."

He blinked at her confusingly. "Yes, you've made that very clear already, Miss Roth. What are-

"He asks me out," she blurted, unable to control herself. "And takes me out of dates and pays for the meal-

"Oh good," he sighed with a bored look, standing upright and walking to the other side of his desk. "Glad to hear your pawn is treating you well."

She hissed, taking a step towards him. "He is not my pawn."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," he rolled his eyes at her, riling her up more. "Now unless you're-

"You have a reputation, you know?" She interrupted again. "Jason Todd: the mysterious, bad boy of the office. Certain to seduce women out of their clothes and into his bed."

She saw the little muscle in his jaw throb as he bit down. His brow jerked up, leaning back on his desk and crossing his arms over his chest. "Is that what they're saying about me?"

"Oh yes…"she whispered, throwing her purse in a nearby armchair. "You even slept with my receptionist."

"Your receptionist?"

"Yes. Tara, remember? Or have you _fucked_ so many women that you've forgotten her name?"

He chuckled, his damnable smirk crawling on his face again as he reached his hand up to scratch his jaw. "Wow…"

He stood up again and turned his back to her pouring out another drink into his glass. Not wanting to be ignored, Raven stormed over and took the bottle from his hands, slamming it back down on his desk.

"I am talking to you," she glared into his unphased expression.

"That much is clear, Miss Roth," he said, humor dancing in his voice like it was all some cruel joke.

She almost slapped his drink out of his hand again. "Is it true, Mr. Todd?"

"Tara _wishes_ she had fucked me," he said before taking a sip of his drink. "Although to be honest, it's really none of your business, is it? 'What I do in my time outside this game is my business.' Remember?"

Hearing her words repeated back to her, she felt something inside her sting as if she had been literally slapped there.

She rolled her tongue and closed her eyes, counting to five in her head. "Why should I believe you?"

"Do…Don't," he shrugged, putting his glass down and digging his hands in his pocket. He stepped closer to her, his scent of cologne and scotch swirling around her and tickling her senses. "Doesn't really matter now, does it? Especially since you have that pathetic little pawn chasing-

His words were cut short by the sound of a harsh slap hitting his cheek. She was shaking uncontrollably now with absolute fury and she didn't know how to stop it. Rage was the driver now and she was just a passenger in her own body, helpless as she watched the impending car crash ahead.

"HE IS NOT PATHETIC!" she shouted. "And he is _not_ a pawn! He is a person! He is nice and good and decent and-

"Boring and dull and unfunny and a sad excuse of a lover!" he shouted back, his face nearing hers with his teeth bared.

"He is not-

"You wanna know how I know," he seethed, taking another step towards her and making her back away from him. "Because after your little date with him, you came right back here to this office and ended up _begging for me_ to take you."

"He makes me laugh," she changed topic, pushing it through teeth, feeling tears of rage prick behind her eyes. "And he takes me out to candlelight dinners and buys me roses and takes me out dancing, even though I hate dancing, he still takes me out."

He scoffed irritatedly at her, looking away and pushing at his hair.

She didn't know what it was about that action but she felt heat from her fiery rage burned hotter to her, controlling her every thought her every movement.

"I can walk in the light with him," she held her chin high. "Which is something is can't do with you."

"No?"

"No…" She crossed her arms. "I can't."

He took another step, making her back away. "Because of my reputation amongst hens at the water cooler?"

"Because of what you stand for."

"And what, exactly, is that?" His jaw clicked.

She flinched at the sound. "Something dark and twisty."

"Last time I checked," he clicked his tongue. "You were the one who said that we couldn't do this. That we had to focus on the case."

"Fuck the case," She seethed, squeezing her eyes shut, feeling her anger slowly bleed into something a bit more painful. "You never asked me out, you just felt me up and then, ran away or swept it under the rug and pretended like it didn't happen."

"I distinctly remember you doing the same thing," he took another step and she stepped away. "Mustn't call a pot black, kettle."

Her lips pressed. "He is everything that I should want."

"So what the _fuck_ do want from me, Raven?" He hissed, throwing his hands up in defeat.

What _did_ she want from him? She knew she wanted to cave under his touch, feel everything that he had to offer and drown in it over and over and over again. She wanted to experience those promises of ultimate bliss that shimmered through his eyes and bled in his kisses. But why was she here and so angry no less? What could she possibly want? What did she want? Maybe she wanted…

"To feel like a person!" She answered, frustratedly. "To feel like something more than just someone's dirty little secret!"

"That's what you have your little pawn for-

"He is not a pawn!" She repeated, stamping her foot.

"Oh come off it, Raven," He replied, taking another step towards her. She stepped back away from him. "You and I both know what he is. He is candlelight and rose petals with some romantic poppy song playing in the background with all the lights off in the missionary. _Always the missionary_. And that's not you."

"No?" She lip twitched.

" _No_ ," he whispered, walking closer to her. She didn't back up this time. "You're a completely different animal."

She gnashed her teeth in defiance, setting her jaw and squaring her shoulders. "And what is that?"

He grinned, his eyes glinting with that familiar look of lust. "You're handcuffs… And _chains_ …"

His words ran through her body, giving her goosebumps all over. But she did not let him know of the effect he was having on her. She lifted her chin to him as he continued.

"And sex in forbidden places. You are on the floor, on the wall, in the shower, on a counter, on that fucking desk," he hissed, pointing at the object that she had imagined being taken by him on multiple times. "You are every position imaginable with every single light on because to hide a single inch of your naked body in the dark is crime in itself."

She saw that he was shaking as if he was trying to hold himself back from touching her. His eyes were dark and cloudy, searching her eyes for something she did not know. His lips were split, still bruised from their kiss from earlier and his left cheek was red from when she slapped him. Messy but undeniably sexy at the same time.

She was snapped out her her trance when he captured her chin and held it up, lifting his own.

"You are just as dark and twisty as me," he finished.

She jerked her chin out of his grasp and hissed at him. "At least, _he_ offers romance. You, on the other hand…"

He arched his brow and crossed his arms, waiting for her to continue. Challenging her and prompting her to say the things she did not mean to say."

"You… You sneak around behind closed doors and shadows and grope me. You feel me up and kiss me but at the one sound of another living being, you cover my mouth and pretend like nothing had ever happened. All you offer is a good _fuck_. Plain and simple. A dirty little secret."

She saw the vein near his right twitch as he bit down on his jaw. She watched as he swallowed hard.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Just remember whose fingers you opened your legs for after your date," he gave her a look of indifference. "Now if that'll be all, Miss Roth, I have some work to do. Have fun with your _pawn_."

He turned his back to her and headed for his desk. But his look of indifference breathed one last breath into the fire of her vexation and so she opened her mouth before she could even think to stop herself.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe you're the pawn?" He stopped in his tracks but did not turn to face her. She took a step closer to his form, her hands clenched in fists at her sides. "Think about it, I date him. I walk outside with him, I hold his hand, I go dancing even though I hate dancing but I do it because he likes it. I could file paperwork with HR with him. But you…I come up here for one thing."

She saw his body stiffen, shaking in its ridgeness and she knew she should stop but she couldn't.

"So who's really the pawn here? Are you absolutely sure it's him and not you?"

He said nothing. His ever sharp and relentless tongue silenced by her harsh words. Feeling a sense of satisfaction and victory, she lifted her chin.

"Good night, Mr. Todd," she said, curtly, turning on her heel and grabbing her purse from the chair before walking out of his office.

The carpet bled into marble again as she walked, her prim black heels still sounding like bombs and rattling her soul. Every step she took further away from him, she felt her confidence slip away from her, replaced by something that gripped her spine and chilled her. The doors dinged for the elevator when she pressed the button and she entered, quickly, pressing the closed door button repeatedly and stepping back.

The doors closed and the reality of what just happened settled into her, making her hair stand on end and her nerves twitch and her stomach twist with a sickening feeling.

"Oh god…" She gasped, her mouth falling open as she released the breath she hadn't released she was holding. " _Oh god_ …"

She leaned against the wood panel and dropped her purse, her body shaking as she went further and further down the elevator shaft. Fear and dread washed over her like a tsunami, crashing and destroying everything in its wake, carrying the one thought that rang out louder than the others.

"What have I done?"


	18. Bleeding Red Heart

**The Blue Dress  
** Chapter Eighteen: Bleeding Red Heart

He felt _stupid_.

Utterly and ridiculously _stupid_. Here he was, a grown man, letting her words echo over him like it was a moment forever stuck in replay.

 _The office bad boy, certain to get women out of their clothes and into his bed._

 _At least_ he _offers romance._

 _Did it ever occur to you that maybe you're the pawn?_

He groaned and ran a hand down his face, staring at the plush gray carpet beneath his feet. No, it had not. It did not occur to him after all the times he heard her whisper his name between clenched teeth, the way her body reacted to his touch, the soft gasps and cries and pants as she writhed against him. None of these responses had ever indicated that he might be a _pawn_ , certainly not when she treated him like a king.

His stare shot up and he bit back a sigh. Number 2605. Here he was, ready to meet his fate. With a low sigh, he raised his hand to the door and knocked. He expected to hear music or the television playing, but instead he was met with a loud, gruff bark and a whine. Jason stumbled back a little, his eyes darting from the door handle to the door, wondering what kind of vicious dinosaur she was keeping locked up in an _apartment_.

"Atticus, _down_."

Another whine.

Before Jason could run down the hall and as far away from the apartment as possible, the door swung open and Raven stood in the doorway, her hands wrapped around the black collar at the dog's throat. He, of course, used the term "dog" very loosely. His eyes moved between Raven and the giant animal, and he felt all of his words suddenly leave him.

"Mr. Todd?" She looked genuinely confused and surprised at his arrival. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't show up for work today." He glanced down at Atticus again. That dog was going to kill him. He licked his chops and tried to inch forward, bringing Raven with him. Jason just looked back into her face. "I had some things that needed to be delivered to you… for the case."

She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

He sighed. "May I come in? I'd like to talk to you."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Just talk?"

"Just talk." He offered her the most genuine smile he could offer, but it was unlikely she bought it. Not that he really blamed her. After last night, he would be surprised if he trusted his own self. "If you don't mind?"

She sighed in defeat and stepped back, letting go of Atticus's collar. The dog stayed where he was panting slightly and grinning up at Jason as he stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"Be careful." Raven said as she stepped away from him. "Atticus likes to drool when he gets excited. I'd be wary of your shoes."

As if on cue, the dog inched toward Jason's hand and sniffed before licking up his fingertips with a wide, excited smile. He made a sort of happy whine and nuzzled his thigh before poking his nose into Jason's hand again. Raven watched in stunned silence from the kitchen.

"He likes you." She seemed genuinely surprised by that. "He's afraid of _everyone_."

Jason chuckled and slowly reached down to scratch Atticus behind the ears. "This dinosaur is afraid of anyone?"

Raven shrugged. "He's a little anxious sometimes. I've never seen him open up so quickly."

Jason patted the dog on the head and he licked his fingers again before going into the living room to lay down. Raven's eyes flicked between them, her face unreadable. Jason opened his mouth to say something, but the words seemed to die on his tongue. He quite suddenly realized he had never really looked at her when at least one of them wasn't fueled by anger and lust. He had seen her eyes flash and her body writhe under him, he had seen her smirk and sneer and try to control the situation, but he had never seen her so _calm_. So at ease with herself and her surroundings.

She was… beautiful. A little cold and distant, but there was a warmth that drew him to her. He fidgeted with the file folder in his hand and looked away, his eyes darting around the neatly decorated apartment. There were books everywhere, stacked in piles by a chair next to the floor-to-ceiling windows, tucked into bookshelves, even strewn over the granite counter of her kitchen. And yet in spite of all of it, her entire place looked _neat_ , as if everything had a place.

"You wanted to talk to me about the files?"

Raven turned from him and walked into the kitchen, and it was then that Jason noticed she was wearing sweat pants. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he had just always assumed that Raven wore nothing _but_ dresses and skirts, and her prim little heels. He had never really considered the idea that she might actually wear normal, non-work clothes when she was home alone. His eyes drifted over that pleasant, plump curve to her hips and stared at her ass. _Jesus_ , even in sweatpants she could break hearts.

"Y-yeah." He shook his head and brought his eyes back to her own. "I was putting together some reports for the meeting on Monday. I was hoping to have to take a look at them today, but you-"

"Weren't at work," she finished, leaning against the counter. "I'm aware."

Jason paused for a moment and slid the file across the kitchen island to her. "Can I ask why?"

She snorted and looked away, barely acknowledging the file on the counter. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No. No, it's not."

That was a lie, and they both knew it. She was avoiding him, of course she was, and he didn't blame her. He had thrown harsh accusations at her, and she turned around and threw them back at him. They hadn't once yelled, but their words cut _deep_ \- purposefully deep, as if to damage beyond repair. They were both claws and growls as they circled each other, trying to understand who was holding the upper hands. And the answer was simple: _neither_. They were both on equal footing in this game, and that was something they had realized last night.

"I didn't want to see you." Raven ignored the file and walked toward him, tapping her fingers on the granite counter. Her lips were pressed tight into a steely, emotionless expression, as if trying to keep her sanity in check. "I didn't want to look at you and be reminded of what happened in the elevator, on the phone, in the copy room… in your _office_. So, I took a personal day." Pause. "I'm allowed to do that, you know."

"I know."

"So, why are you asking?"

"I don't know. I don't know what I could say to make this right."

"How about an apology?"

They just stood there and stared at each other for a long moment, each of them waiting for something to happen, but neither of them knowing how to start it. Jason looked away and sighed. He wanted to apologize, to say he was sorry for the things that had happened, but he _wasn't_. He wouldn't ever be sorry for fantasizing about her, for fingering her whenever he pleased, for stealing kisses and making her feel his desire for her… he _couldn't_ be sorry for that.

"I didn't want it to be like this."

"We weren't anticipating on it being _anything_ really." Her voice had softened and he looked back into her face, seeing a slight smile play across her lips. "We were both bound to get burned, Jason. That's what happens when you play with… what was it again? Handcuffs and chains?"

His lips turned up into a smile, and he found himself drawn to her yet again, moving slowly to close the space between them. "And hellfire."

"Hellfire?" She raised a teasing eyebrow and licked her lips, a habit he was growing rather fond of. "I was unaware of the hellfire. I'll keep that in mind…. it is a rather good term for this _thing_ between us though."

His hands moved to touch her waist, pulling her slowly against him. She didn't fight, didn't argue, didn't say anything. She just stood there expectantly, her eyes lifting up to meet with his. She smelled of cherries and the scent of her shampoo, her cheeks were red, her hair was a mess, and he didn't give a flying fuck. He _wanted_ her, just like this - in her sweatpants and ponytail, the nighttime sky shining through her windows and bathing her in a soft, cool glow.

With a speed that surprised even himself, he drew her against him and kissed her. He half expected her to back down, but she didn't. No, she met him kiss-for-kiss, her teeth nibbling on his lower lip as her fingers clutched desperately to the folds of his shirt. He pushed his tongue into the sanctuary of her mouth, tasting her with revered passion, practically worshiping her. She was already too much for him to handle, and he felt like his entire world was going to go up in the flames of their hellfire.

And he was _happy_ to burn.

One of his hands slid up her narrow rib cage and he cupped a breast, feathering a thumb over her nipple. She gasped and pulled back from his lips, looking into his eyes as he tugged the neckline of her tank top down, just far enough to see the little mark he had made last night. He lifted his thumb and traced the shape, a small smile playing on his lips.

Chewing on her lower lip, a bit of nervousness swimming in her eyes, Raven raised herself to her tip-toes, her mouth slightly parted and-

 _Ring_.

Her hands stilled, and her eyes grew wide.

 _Ring_.

She mumbled something under her breath and stepped away, hunting through her kitchen for her phone. A second later she was flushed in embarrassment, and she answered the call. "G-gar… I wasn't expecting you to call." Pause. "No, I have time… what did you want to talk about?"

Jason's eyes slid closed, and he felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach.

 _Did it ever occur to you that maybe you're the pawn?_

No. No, it hadn't.

He ran his hand through his hair and started for the door, patting Atticus's head as he stepped out of her apartment, closing the door behind him. He tried desperately not to feel sorry for himself, but it didn't matter, the damage was done… and maybe it was better this way.

* * *

 _THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR BEING SO AWESOME!_

 _If you're enjoying this, BW and I have put up another AU on the authors page called "Traditional" we think it's adorable._


	19. Charcoal Hearts

**The Blue Dress**  
Chapter Nineteen: Charcoal Hearts

Six days.

Six days since their meeting with Mr. Wilson on Monday. Six days since he came into that office and avoided her, not speaking, not even looking at her. Six days since she had discovered that he left not too long after their meeting. And six days since he had come back.

By the time Friday rolled around, she decided she had had enough and was going to seek him out herself. It was one thing to take a personal day. It was another to take off _a whole week_ unannounced.

Holding a piece of paper with his address on it in her hand, she walked down through the streets of downtown until she reached a tall gray building. She looked down at the paper in her hand:

 _3457 Gotham Street NW_

This was the place. She took a step toward the building but was stopped short when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Miss Roth?" She turned her head and saw Jason walking up to her, sweaty and slightly out of breath. He put his hands on his hips, coming to a stop in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

Without meaning to, her eyes swept over his form and _God_ , how she wished she hadn't. He was wearing one of those black short sleeved Under Armor shirts that clung to his torso like a vice, showing the sleek muscular body that hide beneath his Blazers and button down shirts he wore in his office. And that wasn't the only thing that was hiding. There, on his right arm, was a sleeve of tattoos in various different lines going down to his wrist.

She took a deep breath to calm her now racing heart before flicking her eyes back up to his face.

"I uh…you- you haven't been at work all week," she stuttered out, embarrassingly, her face growing hot at the sight of him.

He shook his head. "No, I haven't been in the _office_ all week. I choose to work at home for a little while."

"Oh," she blinked. "Your receptionist said that she canceled all your meetings, so I just assumed-

"She didn't cancel my meetings. She changed them," he interrupted, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "I've been meeting with all of them via Skype."

Her face scrunched up in confusion. "Then why wasn't I…"

The question died in her mouth, seeing him look down at the ground and sigh. The answer hit her like a ton of bricks:

 _He_ didn't want to see _her_.

"Oh."

"Yeah," he sighed, picking up his head to the sky, looking anywhere other than her. After a moment, he cleared his throat. "Is there a reason as to why you're standing in front of my apartment building, Miss Roth?"

"Um… Uh, yes," she nodded, holding her purse a little closer to her. "It's about the case."

"It always is," she heard him mutter before he sighed. He shifted weight again from foot to foot as if he was contemplating something, rolling his tongue in his mouth. He, then, sighed in defeat as if he had lost a battle to himself and started walking towards his building and pulling his keys out. "Come on."

Raven bit her lip as she followed behind him through the lobby and to the elevator. It was a silent ride up, memories of her last elevator ride with him swimming in her thoughts as he stood beside her, still looking anywhere else but at her. The normal tension in the air between them danced around, mixing with a different sort of tension, crippling them and making them unsure of what to do or what to say to each other.

Fortunately the ride was short, both of them sighing in relief when they reached his floor. Unlocking the gate to his door, he slid the heavy metal door to the side, revealing the inside of his apartment.

"Come on in," he mumbled, tossing his keys into a tray by the door and walking towards his kitchen.

Her heels clicked against the grey wood of his apartment floor as she took a few steps inside the loft. It was completely different than his office which was filled with books and files and earthy tones of brown and green and burgundy and comfortable looking furniture to make it feel more homey.

This place, however, felt cold. Almost void of emotion.

It was neat and orderly with an ultra modern, minimalist, industrial sort of spin to it. The furniture in the living room looked uncomfortable and hard to sit on. The ceiling was high, metal structures and pipes open and exposed there. He had large windows that started from the floor and reach up the way up to the ceiling, overlooking the streets of downtown and making it feel larger and emptier than it already was. The walls were charcoal black save for one wall that had a giant bold red X across it, reaching out to the corners of the wall.

With the exception of an abandoned shirt by the stairs, a jacket hung over the banister upstairs, and the few dishes that sat in the sink in his kitchen, his apartment felt very… _Impersonal._

"You said something about the case?" He asked from the kitchen, shaking up a jug of orange juice in his hands.

Blinking again, she turned to face him and nodded before walking over to the large kitchen island that separated them."Yes, I found the purchasing reports and receipts of sales from the 2012 files down in the archives."

She dug her hand into her purse and pulled out a yellow folder, sliding over the counter to him. Stopping it, he regarded her with hard eyes before looking down at the file and opening it, lifting the jug in his hands to his lips and drinking from it.

She bit her lip awkwardly as she waited for him to read it, unsure of what to do yet again. She considered sitting on the stool at the counter but she wasn't sure if she should even bother trying to get comfy. She looked around for anymore traces of personality in his home but found none. Not a picture, not a poster… Nothing. Just that glaring red X on the wall.

She flicked her eyes back to him and caught sight of his tribal tattoo that ran all the way down to his wrist again, feeling her blood rush to her face.

She rarely felt attracted to men with tattoos of any sort but on him… It was almost drool-worthy. Hearing his hum snapped her back into reality once again.

"Alright, I'll read over this and send you my findings by the end of the weekend," he said, turning away from her to put the jug back in the refrigerator.

She gave a quick nod of her head but made no moves to leave, feeling stuck in her spot on the floor. He turned back around with a bored expression, a sigh of agitation passing his lips.

"Is there anything else, Miss Roth?"

"Um…" She stuttered around him again, searching for something to say. What could she say? She came over here because of work. Nothing more. She pressed her lips and shook her head. "No, that is all, Mr. Todd."

"In that case, have a good day, Miss Roth," he nodded his head to the metal structure that was his door.

She felt as if she had been slapped across her face, her soul stinging a little at his dismissal of her and how easy it was for him to do so. Rolling her tongue, she turned around and began to slowly walk to the door, her heels sounding like bombs in her ears again as they clicked against wood. A strange sense of disappointment settled in her stomach, making it twist and turn in the most uncomfortable of ways. She tried to dismiss it but it was there and it was so very _real_.

She would never admit it but she quickly found herself missing their teasing and their little spats. She missed his infuriating smirks and his sly grins. But most of all… She missed his eyes and the way they looked at her, not like now where he looked at her with boredom and agitation. But _before_ , he looked at her like she was something to be marveled, to be treasured and worshiped. Like she was a wish that had come true.

Feeling a quick surge of either bravery or madness, she turned around to face him again, walking over to him on his side of the island. "Mr. Todd?"

He slowly lifted his head up and sighed, his expression stoic and unreadable. "Yes, Miss Roth?"

"I uh…" She started, feeling the surge run away from her under his gaze just as quickly as it came. "The other day… That is… You… You just left and didn't say anything."

"I wasn't in the mood to hear you talk to your new boyfriend, Miss Roth," he growled, his voice like poison down her spine.

"He's no-," she stopped, pressing her lips together in a hard line. She wanted to tell him that Gar wasn't her boyfriend, that he was just a guy she was casually dating and nothing more. But she resisted telling him that truth. Would he have believed her anyway? Doubtful.

She straightened her jacket and cleared her throat instead. "Anyway, I…wanted to apologize."

He raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

She shrugged, looking away from him as to help force the words out. "For…dismissing you the way I did-

"Oh, you mean when _you_ ran away and swept everything under the rug?" He bit, sarcasm dripping in his tone. He frowned. "Is that what you're talking about?"

She tried not to roll her eyes at him, her tolerance for _this_ Jason Todd wearing thin on her. "Yes… I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, kettle," he sighed, walking back over to his refrigerator. "Apology accepted. Are we done now?"

She felt another slap sting her soul and that's when she realized that she had enough. She slammed her purse down on the counter and threw her hands on her hips. "What the _hell_ your problem?"

"Excuse me?" His brows furrowed, his hand barely tugging on the door.

"I'm _trying_ , okay? I'm trying to apologize and be cordial to you and you're being all pissy at the world!" She threw her hands up at him, feeling quite angry and frustrated at his attitude.

"What the fuck do you want from me? A gold star? You want me to pat you in the head and say 'Oh good for you, you tried!'" He scoffed at her. " _Please_. I accepted your apology, didn't I?"

"Horribly so," she crossed her arms, walking up to him. "And at least I'm trying, unlike you who hasn't even tried to apologize for-

"I will not be sorry for that!" He seethed with his teeth bared, moving dangerously close to her face. He smelled of soap and sweat from his earlier workout. _Good lord_ … Even when he was covered in sweat he smelled good.

 _Focus, Raven._

"I refuse to apologize for what I said in my office the other day because I meant _every word_ I said," he stalked towards her like a predator to his prey until she was backed against the island counter.

She looked into his eyes and saw that dark flicker in his eyes. The one that lit a match and set that hellfire between them aflame and all she could do was stand there and burn with him.

"And I especially refuse to apologize for kissing you or fingering you or fantasizing about you," he growled in his chest, his hands sliding around her waist while his form pressed against hers.

It was then, she realized how much her body had missed this contact with him. A gasp parted her lips, her chest heaving with shallow breaths, his closeness suddenly making it hard for her to breathe. Her hands found his torso, her fingers curling into the black stretchy fabric of his shirt, feeling the toned muscles underneath. Her eyes flickered between his face and lips, the memories of them on her playing in her head like a film.

She watched as his eyes swept over her in silent appreciation and licked his lips. She felt one of his hands slide up from her waist to her neck, bunching her hair and pulling her head back slightly. His nose flared and his body shook as he gazed at her chest, breathing through his teeth as if he was waging a war within himself before he looked back up to her.

"I _refuse_ to apologize for wanting you as badly as I do…" He spoke through gritted teeth, his body still trembling against hers.

She could feel every whisper of his steady breath along her skin as they locked eyes. Staring, questioning, challenging… _Waiting_.

Her eyes left his to look at his barely parted lips set into a thin line as he assumed she was averting her gaze.

"Go on, then, Miss Roth," he spoke suddenly, surprising her. His voice was so husky it made her shiver. "Tell me to back off."

She didn't. Her eyes flew to his with a look of blissful acceptance and brazen fingers she reached for his face.


	20. Starry Blue Eyes

**The Blue Dress**  
Chapter Twenty: Starry Blue Eyes

Hands reached up for his face and scratched at the skin beneath his ear. She reached her lips up to meet his, her breath barely ghosting past his parted lips.

The sound of his front door opening broke the spell between them. She heard him hiss a curse as another voice entered the space.

"Ugh! I swear that door gets heavier and heavier every time I come over," Raven turned her head to see a red head haired woman, holding two large paper bags in her hand. "Jason, will you come help me with…?"

She trailed off as she saw the pair separate for each other. She blinked at them a little and tilted her head. " _Oh_ , what's going on here?"

Jason sighed and slid his eyes closed. "Babs…"

Raven's eyes widened as her cheeks flushed with complete embarrassment. He had a girlfriend? Never once in their whole… game, did she ever think that he had a girlfriend. No where in their teasing and flirting and kissing and pleasure-filled touches was there ever an indication-

She stopped her thoughts and grabbed her purse, ripping away from his hold on her and trying to make a break for the door. But the redhead stepped in front of her.

"I'm so sor-

"Jason, who is this?" The redhead asked again, her eyes looking between the two.

"Nobody," Raven mumbled, cutting Jason off and trying to move passed her again. No avail. "I'm nobody."

"No, you're not nobody," the girl countered before looking over Jason. "You're somebody. Cause nobody ever comes here."

"That doesn't even make sense," Raven heard him murmur behind her.

"Yes, it does. It makes perfect sense. It makes sense, right?" The girl turned back to her.

Raven blinked in surprise, feeling very unsure once again. "It… It does."

"See?" The girl nodded, hoisting one of the bags higher. "Perfect sense."

"To you, maybe."

"Well, that may be because you're a little slower than we are," the redhead teased, with a mocking smirk.

"Hey!-

"Anyway," the girl interrupted and turned back to Raven. "What's your name?"

Raven's eyes moved back and forth between the two, if she should get more involved than she already was. With a hesitant sigh, she moved her eyes back to the waiting girl. "Uh…Raven."

"Well, it's good to meet you. Raven. I'm Barbara," she smiled before looking over at Jason. "Why didnt you tell me you had a girlfriend?"

Raven's eyes went wide as she shook her head, wildly. "Oh no, we're not… We're not a couple."

Barbara tilted her head and shrugged a little. "Oh, I get it. You guys are doing that whole 'no labels' relationship thing? Is that it?"

Raven opened her mouth to speak but she didn't know what to say. What were they? That they were co-workers that fantasized about fucking each other's brains out? She could only imagine how well that would go over.

He sighed, walking up behind Raven and reaching for the two bags from the other woman. "We're co-workers."

She arched an eyebrow at the pair, a suspicious look in her eyes. "Co-workers?"

"Drop it, Babs," he sighed again, dropping the bags on the counter.

"Can you blame me for being curious about my secretive little brother?" Brother? Well, that explained a lot.

Raven looked between the two and looked for any traces of resemblance in their features but found none. Perhaps they were adopted?

The redhead walked over to him, throwing her arms up. "I never meet your friends. I didn't even know you _had_ friends."

"We're co-workers," he emphasized, pulling out a head of kale from one of the bags. "And I _have_ friends."

"None of which you ever bring here, so you will forgive me if I don't believe you when you say 'just co-workers,'" she scoffed, leaning against the counter space beside him and facing Raven. "You know, she's in this now, right?"

Jason glanced at her for a moment with a befuddled expression before realization washed over him. He pressed his lips in a hard line and gave her a stern face. "No."

" _Oh yeah_ …" she nodded, smiling at Raven and making her feeling more uncomfortable than she already was.

"Babs, no."

"Babs, _yes_ ," she countered, shifting her to the other leg. "Do you have plans tonight?"

"Um…no?"

"Do you wanna stay for dinner?"

Raven blinked, surprised at the sudden question. "Uh… I…."

"She's not staying for dinner," Jason cut off, turning to face Barbara.

"And you wonder why you don't have any friends," she murmured as she walked back over to Raven.

"I have fri-

"Please stay for dinner," Barbara asked Raven with a smile, ignoring Jason altogether. "He never lets anyone in here, so you being here is sort of a big deal and I'd really like to get to know the only other person he has ever let into his apartment."

"Um…" Raven moved her eyes back and forth between the two, noting the roll of Jason's eyes. She slowly shook her head and started to back her way out the door. "No… I couldn't possibly-

"Yes, yes you could possibly," Barbara pushed, stepping forward and taking her hands in hers. "I insist."

"I don't want to be an inconvenience."

"You won't be. I bought enough food for leftovers. We should have enough for you too."

"Barbara, she doesn't want-

"You're ruining this for me, Jason!" She dismissed over her shoulder before turning back to Raven and holding her hands tighter. "Don't pay attention to him, he's just cranky. So you'll stay?"

Raven stuttered again, her eyes still drifting back and forth between the two. "Uh…"

" _Oh, come on._ It'll be fun," she pleaded with her. "And Jason is an amazing cook."

He cooks? "He cooks?"

Barbara's eyes lit up as she nodded. "Stay for dinner and find out how good of a cook he is."

Raven's eyes went back to Jason to see him sigh in resignation and go back to unpacking the bags. Raven rolled her tongue in consideration balancing the pros and cons in her head. While the situation is weird and awkward and the air is thick with tension between her and Jason, she couldn't help but be curious about the enigma that was Jason Todd.

Taking a deep breath, she moved her eyes back to the red head in front of her and offered a small smile. "If it's not too much trouble…"

"You won't be sorry," she smiled, letting go of her hands.

"I already am," Jason mumbled.

Barbara rolled her eyes at him as she turned back to face him. "I bought you groceries so you aren't that sorry. And are you going to take a shower before you start cooking? Because you smell."

"What? You don't like the taste of sweat?" He teased with a roll of his eyes of his own and putting down the last of the food.

"No, not particularly," she replied, flatly. "Now will you please go? I can smell you from here."

"I'm going, I'm going. _Jeez_ ," he resigned throwing his hands up and turning for the stairs. "No need to say it twice."

"Thank you," Barbara breathed, turning around and facing Raven. She opened her mouth to speak but she stopped, her eyes growing wide. "Shit, I'm double parked!"

Breaking out in a sprint, she passed Raven, grabbed her keys, and ran out the door. "Be right back!"

Looking at the door opening, Raven let out short airy chuckle at the girl, unsure of what to make of her exactly.

"Serves her right," his voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned her head to see Jason near the top of the stairs… _shirtless_.

She felt something inside her break in the greatest sort of way.

Just as the shirt promised, his body was positively fit. His chest was thick and defined, the right pectoral covered in the exquisite detail of his ink that bled up to his shoulder into arm. His arms were toned with the muscles there from the biceps to his forearms while his abs jutted out and constricted slightly as he breathed.

Raven had to stop herself at his navel, seeing the small trim of black hair leading down passed the elastic of his sweatpants that hung low on his hips.

"Will you be okay down here by yourself for a little while?" She heard him ask.

Raven pulled her eyes from his body to his face and forced a straight face. "Yeah… I think I'll manage."

Jason hesitated for a moment, his brow perking slightly before sighing and heading up the stairs. _Dear lord_ , he had a back tattoo as well… "There are drinks in the refrigerator."

"Thank- thank you," she called back, watching his back disappear into the upstairs part of the loft. She waited for a few seconds, making sure she was alone before she let go of the breath she was holding and mouthing the words: "What am I doing?"

She groaned as she put her stuff back down on the counter and buried her head in her hands as she replayed all that happened.

 _What was she doing?_

—-

Hours passed and day turned into night when all three of them finally sat down and broke bread together. And just like Barbara had promised, it was actually quite… Fun.

During majority of their dinner, Raven sat back and watched the two interact, listening to them recount old memories and joke, learning more and more about who Jason actually was.

She found out that the two were not related in any way and that they simply grew up together and viewed each other as brother and sister. She also learned that Barbara was the only "family member" that he allowed to have his keys to his apartment and let visit whenever she wanted but she only came by once every other weekend to buy him groceries in exchange for a home cooked meal and trivial conversation.

She watched as he became more at ease and playful, throwing out genuine smiles and tossing his head back to laugh so loud that it echoed through the loft. She smiled when Barbara mercilessly teased Jason about the gray hair that was beginning to show at the beginning of his hairline, learning that he was actually quite sensitive about the flaw.

It was the first time she had really _looked_ at him and saw who he really was. And she had to say, she really liked what she saw.

"Anyone up for dessert?" He asked, clapping his hands with a smile.

Both the women groaned pleasantly, holding their stomachs and shaking their heads.

"No, thank you. This was delicious though."

"Couldn't eat another bite."

"Good," he stood. "I didn't make dessert, anyway."

Barbara hit his arm lightly as he reached for their plates, enticing another laugh from him. Raven murmured a 'thank you' to him and smiled, her eyes catching his in a lingering glance that lasted two seconds too long. Breaking the contact, she averted her eyes to the red placemat in front of her, feeling her cheeks pinken with a blush.

She reached for her glass of scotch and held it to her lips. But before she could take a sip she noticed that she was being watched. Looking across the table, she saw Barbara tilt her head with a secret smile on her face.

Her earlier discomfort came back and settled into her bones. Putting down her drink, Raven offered another forced smile. "So-

"So what's going on between you and my brother?" Barbara finished, her voice barely above a whisper.

Raven swallowed guiltily and shook her head. "No, nothing. Nothing is going on between us."

"Really?" Her brow arched.

"Yeah," Raven answered, unconvincingly, as her eyes drifted to the back of her affection on the other side of the room. Picking up her glass again, she took a swig and forced her eyes back to the redhead across from her. "We're just co-workers."

"Uh-huh," she clicked her tongue before sighing and leaning her upper body on the table. "Listen, I meant it when I said that my brother doesn't let just anyone up here. Hell, he doesn't let anyone up here, _period_. The only reason why he let's me up here is because I don't give up on him and I bring him food, and even I can overstay my welcome if I come here too often.

"Jason is a very private man so the whole ' _just a co-worker_ ' thing you guys are trying to sell me is not going to fly. Especially since neither of you can keep your eyes off each other for more than two minutes."

Without meaning to Raven's gaze went back to Jason standing at the sink and she immediately cursed it because he was looking right back at her. She turned her head away sharply and slid her lids closed.

"'Just co-workers', huh?" Barbara lightly jabbed before continuing.

"It's uh…" Raven rubbed her temple as she tried to think of something to say. " _Complicated_."

"Well, whatever this… Complication is, uncomplicate it, if you can, because I haven't seen him like this since we were _kids_ ," Barbara said, desperately. She sighed again, her body sagging a little and that was when Raven realized just how much she cared and worried for him.

"And I can tell that you're just as reserved as he is so I'm sure you understand… For him to have someone that he likes well enough to allow them in his actual apartment… Then, this _means_ something to him. Despite whatever brave face he puts on, he's actually very shy and sensitive. Kinda like a… mean looking big dog…"

Instantly, Raven thought about Atticus and how quickly he opened up to Jason when they met.

"He looks tough but if you care for him, even the slightest… He'll climb in your lap and do whatever you say," Barbara smiled, reminiscently before shrugging her shoulders. Might be grumpy about it…"

The two women let out a small chuckle at the joke.

"But still… He'll care for you all the same."

The corners of Raven's lips turned up in a small smile, nodding her head at the young woman. "Good to know."

"Know, what?" They heard he say as he approached the table again.

Plastering innocent smiles on their face, they shrugged.

"Oh a little blemish trick. Yada yada, girl stuff," Barbara covered with a wave of her hand. "Anyway, it's getting late and you have a dog to get to, right?"

Raven nodded at her and proceeded to stand up from her chair. "Yes, I do."

Barbara stood up as well and bid the darker haired woman farewell, holding her hands. "It was so very nice to meet you, Raven! Promise me you'll come to dinner again."

Raven looked to Jason and saw him nod, a small smile playing at his lips. Feeling a bit of joy well up inside her, she nodded at the redhead. "I guess, it's possible."

"Oh good!" Barbara lit up with a wide smile, squeezing her hands again. Taking a step back, she dropped her hands and flicked her eyes between the pair who had seemed to forgotten about her as they stared at each other.

She biting back an excited smile, she sighed. "Well I'm going to go to the bathroom. Jason, why don't you walk Raven out to her car?"

Jason shrugged, his glance barely leaving Raven. "Sure."

Raven looked at the redhead who just winked at her and patted her arm. "Okay, well, it was nice meeting you again. Don't be a stranger, okay?"

Raven nodded at the kind woman who gave them one last knowing glance before turning away and headings for the stairs, leaving the pair of them alone.

In a matter of seconds, the static electricity between them was back.

Jason cleared his throat at the tension and gestured at the door. "Shall we?"

She pressed her lips together and nodded at him before she went to go gather her things. Slipping on her jacket, she followed him to the metal door and into the elevator.

Her heart skipped a beat when he gave her a smile that made her knees weak before closing the gate and stepping back for the doors to close. Keeping their eyes forward Raven bit her lip nervously as they went down the elevator, watching him out of the corner of her eye. Her stomach fluttered nervously as she felt the ever familiar electricity that surged between them whenever they were in small and closed in spaces.

She heard him clear his throat again. "Did you have a good time?"

"I did," she nodded, keeping her eyes trained on the steel doors in front of her. "Thank you for having me."

He waved her off, a gentle smile still on his face and she couldn't help but stare at him. He was so at ease now, so calm as if his harden mask had been lifted up so she could see the gentleness that lied beneath it. And it was so…

 _Alluring._

She folded her lips, she breathed out through her nose as she tried to calm her buzzing nerves while the elevator opened in front of them. Fiddling with her fingers, she walked out with him beside her, both of their strides small and slow as if to linger in each other's presence a little while longer.

"Your sister is quite nice," Raven commented as they walked through the lobby, thinking of anything to break the tension.

"A pain in my ass is what she is," he scoffed, playfully. "Can't deny her anything though."

"No?" Her eyebrow raised, looking up at him.

He shook his head. "No. And she knows it. I let her get away with everything."

A smile played at her lips as they walked outside, the cold night air breezing lightly by them. Raven looked up to the heavens, seeing the dim twinkle of the stars above them beyond the city lights.

"I hope we didn't ruin your plans for tonight," he changed the topic, clearing his throat again.

She snorted as she walked towards her car. "Yes… How dare you ruin my plans to go back home, climb back into my sweatpants and bed with my dog, and alternate between watching Netflix and reading a book while drinking copious amounts of tea. Shame on you."

He laughed at her sarcasm and dug his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "Oh, I am _so_ sorry. I bet you had a fantastic meal planned too."

" _Oh yes_ ," she kept playing along, reaching for her keys and approaching her car. "A chicken TV dinner with mashed potatoes and gravy."

"Ooh… _Fancy_ ," he smiled, turning to her and gesturing to the car. "Is this you?"

"It is," she sighed, fiddling with the keys in her hands.

"Right," he nodded, clearing his throat again. "Well, I will take a look at those files and send you my findings sometime tomorrow."

"Alright," she murmured with a nod, her stomach fluttering wildly.

"Okay then. See you on Monday, Raven," he smiled, slowly turning away from her back to his apartment building.

"See you…" She trailed as something in her soul tugged at her to him. "Jason?"

He turned around and arched his brow. "Yes?"

She opened her mouth to speak again but her words failed her, getting lost somewhere between her throat and her tongue. She stared at him and took all of him in. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest and before she could stop herself, she sliced the space between them, reaching for his face and planting her lips softly on his.

He stilled under her touch, no doubt surprised by her actions but her lips kept moving against his, coaxing him back to their reality. She felt him sigh into her mouth and moved his lips with hers in slow drags. His arms wrapped around her waist and backed her up to the side of her car, pressing his body to hers. She hummed as he nudged her mouth open with his and his tongue sliding in to met hers. Her fingers dug into his hair and arched her back, pulling him as close as she could to her, wanting, _needing_ to be closer.

This kiss wasn't like the others, filled with heat, lust, and desperation. Their hands and teeth clambering for any bit of flesh within reach as they burned for each other. _No_ … This was different. This was slow and soft and passionate and sweet and… _Romantic_.

It filled them up and lifted them to a place above the clouds. It made their chests swell with deep breaths as they drank each other in with every slide of their lips. The world faded away until it was only them and the contact and the _passion_.

Something between a few seconds and an infinity passed before a dull but familiar ringing was heard, dragging them back to the ground with an icy claw. It was then Raven realized who was calling:

Gar.

Feeling his lips part from hers, she opened her eyes and what she saw made her stomach drop.

His green eyes were hard and his slightly swollen lips were pressed into a hard line as his jaw set with a sickening click. The mask was back on. She opened her mouth to speak again but he beat her to the punch.

"Your King is calling you," his voice low and gravelly that sent a nasty shiver down her spine. "You should answer him."

"Jas-

"Good night, Miss Roth," he growled, ripping away from her with blinding speed.

She gasped, suddenly feeling very cold as she stood there against her car, the world slamming into her like a billion bricks. Finding her voice again, she stood up. "Jason!"

He turned around again but didn't stop walking. "Don't worry about me, my Queen. I'm just a pawn, remember?"

His words rendered her speechless, cutting her deep like a hot blade to her gut.

"Have a good weekend, Miss Roth," he sneered, turning away from her and walked back to his apartment, never once glancing back to see the pain she held in her eyes as she let the phone in her purse ring on and on.


	21. Cherries and Vanilla

**The Blue Dress  
** Chapter Twenty One: Cherries and Vanilla

Jason leaned back in his chair andstared at the ceiling, crunching numbers in his head as he listened to the voice drone on and on from the speaker of his phone. Yes, he understood the importance of this case, and _yes_ he understood the amount of money they were working with… he _knew_. He was well aware how important all of this nine-to-five nonsense was. It was just… right now he didn't really _care_ all that much. He spun a pen between his fingers, occasionally making notes on a legal pad to research later, but his mind was not in the call.

No, he was thinking about Raven. He was thinking about how _easily_ she had gotten along with Babs, but more than that, he was thinking about how easily she seemed to fit in his life. How the sight of her keys and purse on the kitchen counter had looked _normal_ , and just that _one little thing_ had made his home seem less like a room with furniture that he happened to sit on.

He was thinking about the sight of her at his dining room table, drinking scotch and laughing. He had never really seen her laugh before, it was _beautiful_. She tried to hide her chuckles behind the back of her hand, chewed on her lower lip if she smiled too brightly, and she kept giving him the tiniest, heated stares over the rim of her glass. He remembered locking eyes with her at the end of the meal and feeling like his entire body had somehow melted - and how easily he _had_ melted when she kissed him. It wasn't a feverish exploration of each others bodies, or a desperate grappling for dominance. It was something _else_ , something softer and passionate and-

"…that's all I have for now, Jason."

"Yes, Mr. Wilson." He leaned forward and rested his hands on his desk. "I'll take care of those few things for you, and I'll see you in a few weeks when you come back."

"Mm, see that you do."

With that, the call was cut and Jason hung up. He tapped his fingers on his desk and paged through the files, trying not to think about her. He'd been thinking about her all day, about their kiss and that stupid, damnable phone call interrupting them. He slid his eyes closed and rubbed at his forehead, trying to ignore the echo of her words.

 _Did it ever occur to you that maybe you're the pawn?_

But she didn't kiss him like a pawn. And queens rarely had dinner with pawns. And-

"Mr. Todd?"

He looked up into the green eyes of his employee and groaned. Right, today he was supposed to receive his update from Garfield regarding the other case. Jason fought against the urge to roll his eyes and instead motioned for him to come in.

"Anything to report, Mr. Logan?"

"I… er…" He fidgeted and looked away, looking a bit like a kicked puppy. Well, this did not bode well for either of them.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Did you not finish your work?"

"N-no…" Garfield hung his head and shuffled a little, trying not to look him in the eyes as he rubbed the back of his head.

Jason groaned and ran his hand over his face. _This_ was her king? A kid who couldn't even finish a few measly assignments? Jeez. What did she see in him? "Garfield… _look_ , I can't have you slacking off on this case. It's a big deal and a big project, and _you're_ in charge of it. I want to put my faith in you, and I understand that people mess up sometimes, but you don't want to mess _this_ up. Do you understand?"

He nodded, shuffling his feet again. "I know, Mr. Todd… it's just…"

Jason sighed and held his head in his hands. He was going to regret asking him this, but he was his boss and he _did_ have to at least _pretend_ to care. "It's just _what_ , Garfield?"

"It's just… do you ever have girl problems?"

Jason snorted. If only Garfield _knew_. "Yes. I have had girl problems before. Your point?"

"Well, Raven cancelled our date this weekend… and all possible future dates have been 'put on a temporary hiatus'… which I think means that she dumped me. But I don't know." He ran his hands through his hair and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm kinda unloading this on you, but I've bugged Vic enough this weekend, and it's just kinda tearing me up, ya know? I had a hard time working this morning…. and not that it's an excuse or anything, just kind of an explanation for-"

"You didn't go out with Raven this weekend?" Jason's voice was low and he gripped the pen in his hand tight enough to break it. His lips twitched, but he managed to hold onto his sanity for just a little bit longer. "Is that what this is all about?"

" _I_ didn't break off the date with her. _She_ broke it off with _me_."

"Oh."

Jason stared at him, eyes wide, breathing heavily through his nose as he attempted to keep himself under control. They didn't go out. She left that night at his apartment and went home? Why did that little action give him some semblance of hope? Maybe, just maybe, this wasn't as bad as he thought. Clearing his throat, he picked up the legal pad with his notes on it and pretended to read. "Well, Garfield. I hope both of you make everything work out in the end."

Lies. He didn't hope that at all.

"But until then, you need to get caught up on all the work that's been missed, am I clear?"

"Absolutely! I'll have the reports on your desk first thing tomorrow morning." Garfield smiled, pausing at the door to offer him a cheerful wave. "Thanks, Boss."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

He lifted up his stare and when he was certain that Garfield had returned to his shared office, Jason launched himself from his arm chair and rushed to the door. He called out to his secretary to hold all calls, because he didn't know when he would be back. Without waiting for her response, he ran to the stairs and took two at a time as he raced through the stairwell, counting seconds.

 _One. Two. Three._

She didn't go on a third date.

 _Four. Five. Six._

She had _canceled_. Right after dinner with him.

 _Seven. Eight. Nine._

Right after he had seen how nice she looked in his life.

 _Ten. Eleven. Twelve._

Even after her king had called her-

 _Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen._

No, not king…

He reached her office door and threw it open, looking across the space to see her sitting at her desk, eyes glued down at reports. Her little, pink lips were wrapped around a red pen. Raven looked up from her reports and blinked, the pen falling from her mouth in surprise.

"Mr. Todd? Can I help you?"

"We need to talk." He turned around and closed the door, locking it with a very definitive 'click'. When he turned back around, the pen was back in her mouth and she was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Precisely _what_ do we need to talk about?"

He felt the sentence fall out of his mouth without any tact at all, practically branding him as anything _but_ suave, seductive Jason Todd. "You canceled your date with Garfield."

Raven blushed and jerked back a little, pushing a rogue piece of hair out of her eyes. "Well, that was… _sudden._ But _yes._ Yes, I canceled my date with Garfield." She put the pen back on her desk and continued to stare at him, her expression unrelenting and a little bit curious. "Although, I don't see how it's any of your busi-"

"Why?" His words were desperate and he sounded foolish to his own ears, but he couldn't care. He needed to know the answer. "Why cancel a date with your king?"

She finally looked away, the pen back in her mouth. "I wanted to work on the reports-"

"Bullshit."

Her eyes flashed and she stood up, crossing her hands over her chest, the pen had now fallen to the floor, _forgotten_. "Unless this has something imperative to do with the case we are working on, I don't think it's any of your business, Mr. Todd."

" _Jason_ ," he snarled, closing the space between them. Their electricity crackled and sparked in the air, practically showering them in fireworks and setting them both ablaze. Jason took another step into her space. "My name is _Jason_ , Raven. _Use it_."

"Fine, _Jason_." She walked out from behind her desk to approach him, her eyes dark as they moved together, almost in tandem. "I don't want to talk about _why_ I did it, because that's my reason alone, and it _isn't_ any of your business. So, let it _go_."

His heart was pounding in his ears, and he looked down at her, that little red wiggle dress hugging her curves in ways he only dreamed about. She was gasping for breath and her breasts practically threatened to break the little, black buttons and spill out into the open. Taking a slow breath through his nose, he pushed closer to her, backing her up against her desk.

" _Why_ , Raven? Why cancel your date?"

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it."

He pushed even closer to her, his hands snaking around her waist and pulling her tightly against him. He could feel her heart, smell her perfume, see the way she rolled her tongue in her mouth - a little tick she did when she was nervous. He bent his head to hers, his lips brushing gently over her mouth.

"So, _don't talk_ , Raven…"

With a soft moan, her eyes fluttered closed and she lifted her head almost expectantly.

That was all he needed. Cursing he picked up one of his hands and buried it into her hair as he captured her lips with his own, feverish in his need to taste her. Jason closed his eyes against the sensation of little licks of pleasure starting to burn between them into a conflagration.

 _Hellfire indeed._

Raven moaned and she pushed closer to him, her hands burying in his hair as he nudged her mouth open. He could taste the endless, indescribable desire clinging to her lips, mingling with cherries and vanilla chai tea. It was sweet and delicious and a little exotic, and it only made him crave more. Cursing silently, he nudged her mouth open and dipped his tongue past her lips, tasting her moans and pants the same way he tasted fine scotch.

His hands tightened on her hips, and he picked her up to set her on the edge of her desk, never once breaking their desperate of his hands snaked around the tight curve of her waist, while the other one slid further under her skirt, not even sure if he should (or _could_ ) bother with romance at this exact moment.

He pulled away just enough to look into her eyes, his breath harsh to his own ears. "I'm gonna make you come, Raven." He pushed her panties to the side and looked down into her eyes, his fingers brushing against her already wet core. _God_ , he wanted to take her now… but not yet. No, he hadn't earned the right to have her, and a _king_ always earned his queen.

"And when you come by my hands, you're going to say my name." He pushed his fingers inside her and watched her eyes widen and her head fall back against her shoulders. She looked _gorgeous_. Smiling, his other hand left her waist to unfasten a few of the buttons of her dress, her breasts finally spilling into view.

He began a slow, steady pace inside her, each movement making her twitch and shiver as soft pants escaped her lips. Smiling, he kissed down her neck and hummed against her pulse, breathing the sweet, heady scent of her into his body. "I don't care if you whisper it, if you scream it, if you curse it… but _damnit_ , Raven. I want to hear your passion in your voice when you come. I want my name to be a mantra for you - a _prayer_." He kissed down her sternum and nipped at her breast. "And later, when you pleasure yourself in your own apartment, and your back is arching off the bed that we will make love in - and I _promise_ that _will_ happen - I want you to say my name again."

 _Thrust_.

"And again."

Raven cried out, her gasps desperate as she rode his hand, the groans coming out of her throat becoming louder and more insistent.

"And _again_."

He nipped at her breasts, kissing back up her chest until he reached her neck, his teeth scraping along her pulse.

"Until the only names you know are mine and yours, and they are _perfect_ for each other."

Raven's back arched and he could feel her tightening around him. Her body was shaking as she tried to control herself, to hold onto what little sanity she had left, but it was already too late. The end was so close and she was so desperate for release, she didn't _care_ what he said to her. She nodded, tears streaming over her cheeks as she murmured foreign sounding words between desperate breaths.

"I will."

He bit into her neck. " _Promise me_."

"I promise." She reached up and buried her hands in his hair. " _I promise…_ " Her body tensed, fingernails biting into his scalp. " _Jason…"_

His name came out like a prayer, and he buried his face into the crook of her neck listening to her pants and moans, and feeling her body tense and shiver as her orgasm rocked through her body with force. He continued to pleasure her, pulling back just far enough to watch her eyes close and her mouth make that perfect little "oh" shape, which slowly transformed into a satisfied, almost exhausted smile.

Sighing, she lifted her eyelids and looked up into Jason's face. He just smiled and nudged her nose with his, a chuckle escaping.

"Feel better, Miss Roth?"

She blushed and stood up, obviously intending on fixing herself up and giving him a piece of her mind, but her knees seemed to forget how to hold her weight. She toppled forward, her fingers wrapping into the lapels on his jacket as she steadied herself against him. Embarrassment darkened her cheeks and she buried her face into his chest, trying to hide from his deep, knowing chuckles.

"I can't believe…"

He trailed his fingertips down her back. " _That_ good huh?"

Her hands tightened in his lapels. "Shut up."


	22. The Little Box with the Red Bow

**The Blue Dress  
** Chapter Twenty Two: The Little Box with the Red Bow

Raven's eyes widened and she swallowed hard as she opened the door, suddenly feeling very self-conscious about her baggy, faded sweatpants and tanktop. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, fighting the sudden barrage of emotions coursing through her veins and trying to keep Atticus from pushing past her to slobber and rub all over Jason's designer jeans. What in the world was he doing here? And on a Saturday night?

Jason lifted an eyebrow and leaned against her doorframe, his arms filled with files as a brown paper bag teetered precariously on top. "Are you going to ask me in?"

"Y-yes…" She pulled open the door open and lead him in, watching as he placed files and the paper bag on the kitchen counter. Raven took a step back and stared him for a long moment as he arranged things on her counter, not sure of what to say. A few seconds ticked by in silence before Raven finally managed to find her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"The report for Monday's meeting…?" He lifted an eyebrow at her, his hands stilling in the paper bag. "Remember? We talked about getting it completed this weekend, because we were both too busy this week. I had some free time tonight, and I thought maybe we could get it out of the way, but if you don't want to-"

"No!" Raven blushed as she realized how forceful her words had sounded, and she pushed at her hair. "No, we should work on it. I just… I completely forgot."

"Perfect Miss Roth forgot an appointment? I think that's a first."Jason laughed and leaned back on his heels, his eyes practically _sparkling_ at her. "Someone better call the presses."

Raven could feel her heart jump into her throat as he looked at her and she shifted her weight again, pushing at her hair. What in the world was he _doing_ to her? She shouldn't be this desperate to see him, could she? That thought made her just a little uneasy.

After what had happened in her office on Monday, she had barely seen him all week, and something about that longing had secretly bothered her, but of course she would never admit that to him. There were a few heated stares cast her way, but he was usually pulled into another meeting or down the hall, and his dark gazes suddenly turned apologetic, as if he would rather be undressing her with his eyes. Of course, she wouldn't mind letting him undress her with his eyes… or his hands.

Raven chewed on her lower lip and fought another blush. "You don't have to make fun of me."

"Of course I do. You're just so easy to tease." He opened the paper bag and reached inside, pulling out a few tupperware containers and placing them on the counter with a smile. "Don't be too mad at me, Raven, after all… I cooked for us."

Even if Raven tried, she didn't think she'd be able to stop the excitement from showing in her eyes, and she felt her hands reach out to grab one of the tupperware containers before she managed to find her self control. Last weekend had been the best dinner she had ever had in her life, and Raven could have sworn that she had _dreams_ about his cooking. It was one of his best features. Right up there next to his smile, his laugh, his gorgeous chest, and his-

Raven watched him roll up the sleeves of his black button-up, revealing his toned forearms and tattoo. She swallowed hard and felt her eyes widen, rolling her tongue in her mouth as she unabashedly checked him out. In her head she played a silent scene of her running her fingers over the black lines on his skin, tracing them up his arm and to his chest. Heat pooled low in her stomach and she had to fight off a low hum of appreciation.

"Oh!" He snapped his fingers, yanking her from her daydream, and pulled out a ham bone from the bottom of the bag. "And I brought a treat for the little guy."

Atticus practically pushed him to the ground with excitement, but Jason seemed to hold his own against her dog. He laughed and scratched him behind the left ear, and Atticus fell to the floor happily munching on the bone as his tail thrashed wildly around.

"You didn't have to do that."

Jason shrugged and continued to scratch Atticus for a bit before standing up. "It's not a big deal, It was left over from cooking anyway, and I figured it wouldn't go to waste." He smiled and moved closer to her, his eyes darkening just a little bit as that sinful smirk reappeared. "Besides, I've got to butter up the kid if I'm going to try and get his mother to like me, right?"

Raven swallowed. "Is that what you're doing?"

"Among other things." His hand tightened next to his side as he stopped his footsteps towards her. "But first, _dinner_. And then files." He turned back around and began opening the containers to pop them in her microwave.

Raven watched him for a long moment, feeling the quest scratch relentlessly at her subconscious. What was he doing here? Why was he _flirting_ and making her food and helping her with the report after hours? This didn't feel like him, but then again, Raven barely knew him beyond the dark touches and sinful persuasion. She swallowed hard and lifted her eyes to his own.

"What is this about…?"

Jason turned and looked at her with a shrug, completely unreadable. "What do you think it's about, Raven?"

"I don't know."

"Neither do I."

There was a heavy silence that surrounded them and Raven realized that Jason was still staring at her, his expression both soft, but heated. It was as if he was confused, like he wanted to both protect her and care for her, but he also wanted to hoist her up on the counter and fuck her wildly. He wasn't sure what this relationship entailed and Raven wasn't either. It was both hot and heady, but there were small moments of tenderness woven into it, and neither of them knew which part was their real relationship, or even if it mattered.

The microwave dinged behind him and Jason tore his eyes away from her face, turning around to grab their dinner. There was another long, slow minute between them as they both weighed the conversation, until Jason finally spoke.

"I don't want what this is to matter right now, Raven." He plated their meal with a surprising amount of care and turned around to face her again, holding out her dinner. "What I want is for us to give it a try. I want us to try something other than two co-workers armed with an arsenal of keen observations and harsh words… occasionally peppered with kisses."

"Among other things," she purposefully repeated his words.

Jason smiled, but said nothing, and he _certainly_ did not apologize.

Raven chewed on her lower lip and nodded, taking the plate from him. "Alright."

His expression softened again, and he moved closer again, his smile spreading across his lips. "Good… now, let's eat, so we can get the report done."

Three hours later they found themselves putting the finishing touches on the report as her TV played some bad kung fu movie in the background. She looked up from her laptop occasionally to see him focused on the report, notes in hand. He looked almost… _sexy_ like that. His eyes glued to the screen of his computer, his hair a bit of a mess, and a dot of blue highlighter on his cheek. Raven watched him for a moment longer before his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"… and done. For now at least." Jason stood up and stretched his back before gathering their empty dishes and taking them to the kitchen to put them in the sink. "I don't know what Mr. Wilson is going to throw at us when he gets back next week, but for now we're at least prepared and ready to take on the client on Monday. The rest, we'll worry about later, right?"

"Right. Thanks." Raven followed him into the kitchen, stretching out her writing hand. "I'm glad you were here to help. Otherwise I feel like I would have been at that all weekend."

"It's fine, Raven. I'm just glad it's done." He started to pack up the rest of the containers and paused when he looked in the bag, his eyes widening just a little. "Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about dessert."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Dessert?"

"Yeah." Jason pulled a few chocolate covered strawberries from the bag and placed them on the counter, his innocent smile transforming into something dark and sensual. His white teeth suddenly looked predatory, like fangs as he caught her stare with a low chuckle.

He opened the container and pulled out a berry, holding it at eye-level. "Open your mouth, Raven."

Color filled her face and she took a half-step back, her heart suddenly starting pounding like a drum against her ribs. "You can't _possibly_ be serious, Jason."

He just smiled and moved closer to her, pinning her back against the island counter, with darkness curling at the edges of his stare. His nose nudged against her own and he gave a one-shouldered shrug, chuckling. "Well, it seems like such a _waste_ of good food, don't you think?"

Raven's eyes flicked from the berry in his hand to his face and back again. Biting back her embarrassment, and _knowing_ she was giving into him, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth. A second ticked by before her tastebuds were flooded with fine chocolate and fresh strawberry. She could feel juice run down the edges of her lips and she felt another wave of embarrassment hit her before-

Jason's lips pushed against her own, his hands going up into her hair and tugging at the fine, silken strands with determination, as if to pull her even closer to him. He nudged her mouth open and dipped his tongue inside, humming just a little at the back of his throat, but the vibration curled down Raven's spine and pooled in her stomach again. She writhed against him, trying to hold onto the last bits of herself.

Reservation. She _needed_ to find reservation and self control and-

 _Oh, fuck it._

Growling to herself, Raven brought her hands up to tighten in the folds of his black button-up and she pulled him closer, meeting him kiss-for-kiss, tasting every inch of him that she could. He grunted and pushed against her, her hips knocking against his and feeling his reaction to her. The jolt of electricity that raced through her nearly brought her to her knees, and threatened to make her body give into his own without much work. Raven groaned and pulled away, her head falling back on her shoulders as he lifted her to the counter and stepped between her legs, his lips finding hers again.

He reached up into her hair again and pulled it free of her ponytail, his lips insistent against her skin. Raven couldn't help but move closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and rubbing her hips along the delicious bulge that pressed against her thigh. The electricity grew sharper and more desperate, and her kisses changed as well. _Oh_ , how she wanted him. He was cursing under his breath between kisses, his eyes never leaving her own as he fervently searched her body over and over again, trying to find something that might help him hold onto his sanity, but he couldn't. No, he was doomed to burn with her, and Raven could see the complete surrender in his eyes, he wanted to give in to everything she offered.

His hands crept under the hem of her tanktop, stroking the skin along her stomach before teasing the waistband at her hips, all the while never letting his lips leave her own. No, he continued to flood her soul and senses with this kiss that burned all the way through her. Jason grunted and dipped two fingertips below her waistband, playing with her panties.

Memories of Monday came rushing back to her, and it was all Raven could do to not strip herself naked and tell him to take her, but he was slow. He was moving so deliciously slow that Raven was certain she would go up in _flames_ before he gave into her.

"Raven…" He kissed down her neck, scratching against her pulse with his teeth. " _Jesus_ , Raven…"

 _BARK._

Raven and Jason pulled away from each other like two teenagers being caught by their parents and stared down at Atticus. He grinned up at them before jumping on his hind legs and wedging his nose between their bodies, nudging Jason's hand with playful licks.

Jason looked annoyed for a moment, but his expression melted into helpless humor and he lifted his stare to hers. "It's getting late."

Raven nodded and pushed Atticus down off the counter. "Yeah… I guess… I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yeah…" Jason began picking everything up and started for the door. He paused as his hand touched the handle, and he pulled out one more thing, placing it on the kitchen counter. His eyes met hers in a teasing look, and he smirked. "This is for you."

Raven looked at the small package on the counter, it was wrapped in black paper and covered with a red bow. "Okay… what is it?"

"It's a gift."

"W-what kind of gift?"

He smiled and opened the door, not quite meeting her curious stare. "Oh, Raven… you honestly don't think I've forgotten about the game have you?"

With those foreboding words, he stepped out, leaving Raven to stare at the package for another few minutes. Should she open it? Did she trust him…? Swallowing hard, she pushed her reservations to the back of her mind and opened the box, peering inside. Her heart dropped into her stomach and her breath caught in her lungs.

This was…

 _Raven, wear these on Monday. - J_

This was…

She pulled out the gift and held them at eye level.

 _Vibrator panties!?_


	23. Black Smoke

**The Blue Dress  
** Chapter Twenty Three: Black Smoke

Raven's leg shook as she nibbled slightly on her thumb, staring between the box on the desk in front of her and the card in her hand.

 _Raven, wear these on Monday. - J_

She sighed as she leaned back in her chair, her mind at war with itself as to if she should wear the garment that lied inside.

She shouldn't. It would be completely unprofessional and wrong and…

 _"_ _Damned the risks, damned the consequences, and damned the fucking case."_

So damn exciting!

Groaning, she tilted her head to the ceiling and slid her eyes closed. Was she really considering this? Was she really going to subject herself to the game again and play herself right into his hands? Was she that desperate to unravel by his hands?

 _Yes…_

Taking a breath, she stood up from her desk and reached under her burgundy red skirt, pulling down her lacy underwear from her hips and down her legs. With shaky fingers, she reached for the box and took the lid off and dipped her fingers inside for the black panty, bringing them up to eye level.

She swallowed as she gazed at them, her eyes lingering at the middle where the vibrator lied. She could barely see it but it was there, lurking… _Waiting_.

She was holding fire and she was about to play with it.

She nibbled her lip again, thinking second thoughts when a knock on her door pulled her out of mid-thought.

"Just a second," she threw out, quickly throwing on the underwear with little to no hesitance and sliding it up her legs.

She gasped as she saw her disregarded underwear on the floor and quickly picked them up, threw them in a drawer, and straightened her skirt.

She cleared her throat. "Yes?"

The door opened and her receptionists blonde head poked into her office. "Your meeting with Mr. Wilson has been pushed up to ten instead of the usual eleven."

Her eyes moved over to the clock on her desk: 9:48. Shit. Inhaling, she gathered her notes and things needed for the meeting.

"And I also, have a few messages for you from one Mr. Logan, asking you about Friday night."

Ugh…the way she said his name, like some schoolgirl teasing a classmate. It made her cringe.

"Shall I make arrangements for you at _L'Enoteca_?"

Raven shook her head and pursed her lips. "No, that won't be necessary. I'll handle it on my own. Thank you, Tara."

The woman nodded and backed out of the room to her desk. Raven left seconds later, heading for the elevator, momentarily forgetting about the lacy underwear underneath.

* * *

"Good morning, Miss Roth," Jason greeted when she walked inside, his eyes dancing with mirth at the sight of her.

She tried her best not to appear excited, pressing her lips and nodded her head as placed her things down by her usual seat in the room. "Morning, Mr. Todd."

His eyes swept over her, a secret smile playing at his lips. "You look lovely, as always."

She resisted the urge to blush under his gaze and looked around the room, nodding to some of the other co-workers there. "Thank you, Mr. Todd."

He hummed his appreciation, his eyes never wavering from her form. "Are you ready for our meeting this morning?"

"I think so," she sighed, pushing a piece of loose hair behind her ear. Her eyes moved to his as a corner of her lips turned up. "Thanks to you."

Nodding his head, he smiled. "Not a problem at all, Miss Roth. We are partners in this after all."

Her heart fluttered slightly in her chest at the word: partners. There was just something about it that-

"Might I ask you a question?" His voice interrupted her thoughts.

Nodding her head, she pressed her lips. "Sure."

His tongue slid out of his mouth to lick his lips, slowly, the smile there turning into the sly grin that made the space beneath her navel boil with lust. Her body tingled as she remembered the night he came to her apartment and kissed her with wild abandon. His hands in her hair, on her skin, on her… His lips so insistent on her skin that it set every inch of her burning with the fires of hell.

And she was more than willing to dance in the flames with him.

His eyes darkened with cruel intentions as he stepped towards her dropping his lips to her ear. "Are you wearing those panties I bought you?"

His voice dripped down her spine, making her shiver in pleasure. She felt her cheeks redden and her mouth clammed up, trying not to let him know that she willingly played into his hands. But it only took one look at her face for him to know.

"Oh, this is going to be _fun_ …" He breathed before pulling away from her and walking over to his usual seat opposite her.

Oh no…

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," their boss spoke as he walked inside the conference room to his chair at the head of the long table, signaling for the meeting to start. "If you all can take your seats, we can begin."

Raven swallowed as she sat down, opening up her notes. Her eyes following him to his seat, nervousness creeping up her spine. This wouldn't be the first time he pleasured her in the company of others but surely he wouldn't-

He winked at her with a smirk as he sat down before turning to face their boss and she had a sinking feeling that he, indeed, would.

"Let's start with the budget analysis," Mr. Wilson announced, opening his folder and reading the files there. "How is that coming along?"

Raven cleared her throat, giving Jason one last look before looking down at her notes. "After reviewing the reports for the income trends versus the spending expenditures for the past seven years-

Suddenly, she felt a pleasurable tingling on her nether regions, making her gasp in surprise. Her eyes drifted up to the man across from her who offered a smug smirk in response.

Raven gritted her teeth and glared at Jason. Here? Now? Of all places to tease her? _Oh_ … He was so going to get-

She felt the vibrations pulse on her a little faster, making her swallow a gasp. She shifted a little and coughed as she tried to keep a straight face while the underwear continued to buzz.

"We've uh…determined that there is an…error that shows that the personal spending on the…" She shivered, feeling the pulse intensify. Her loins began to tingle and throb at the pleasure, growing wetter and wetter with desire. "higher levels of the… organization is far exceeding… what is expected. _Mr. Todd_!"

She snapped her head to look at him with a desperate look in her eye as the vibrator continue to pulse between her thighs. She stifled a moan behind folded lips before forcing a smile to her face.

"Would you like… to continue? The report? Please?"

"No, I think you're doing a fantastic job. Please," he smirked, smugly at her, leaning back in his chair. "Continue your report, Miss Roth."

"Yes, please do," their boss drawled, never once looking up from the paperwork in front of him.

The vibrations increased, forcing an audible squeak to make it past her lips.

"Is everything alright, Miss Roth?" Mr. Wilson arched his brow impatiently with his eyes still glued to the work in front of him.

"Mmhmm, yes sir," she managed, crossing her legs tighter in attempt to give her some semblance of control. It did nothing as she was brought closer and closer to the edge. "Just uh… Kicked something hard by mistake, sir."

"Breathe through the pain and then, continue with your report. How is the company's spending?"

Rolling her tongue in her mouth, she breathed deeply and tried to push through the rest of the report as her skin grew hot and red with fever.

"The overall company spending is significantly higher than anticipated…" She forced out in another breath as the pulses increased higher. She felt her toes curl.

"We have also…" Another stifled moan.

"Noticed that there are certain…" She bit her lip and crossed her legs so tight she thought they would break.

"And additional expenses…" Her voice wavered, getting closer and closer to that bliss that bubbled inside of her. "That are being hidden in… other parts of the budget. Team meetings that…"

It was right there. She was so close as the vibrations increased more and her eyes threatened to slide closed.

"Didn't occur…or office supplies…etcetera…"

She inhaled deeply, feeling as she was going to fall any second but just as quickly as the vibrations started, they stopped.

"I want a full investigation as to where that money is really going then, Miss Roth," Mr. Wilson said, bluntly, turning the page of his report.

Blinking, she nodded her head, unsure about what just happened. "Y-yes, Mr. Wilson, I will get right on that."

"Good," he nodded. "Jason, how are things going in your department?"

Looking over at him, she saw him lick his lips devilishly at her, his smug smirk still dancing on his mouth before he sat up and turned towards the head of the table and began his report. She narrowed her eyes at him again.

 _Oh… He was so going get it…_

* * *

"And that concludes today's meeting," Mr. Wilson dismissed, closing his folder and looking up at the table for the first time since the beginning of the meeting. "Keep up the good work, I will see you all next Monday."

The sound of papers rustling, binders closing, and people moving filled the room as they all stood up, stretching a bit but she didn't pay them any mind.

No, her eyes were on her torturer: the one Mr. Jason Todd.

Throughout the whole meeting, he turned on and off the vibrator between her legs, bringing her so very close to the edge and suddenly stopping for an insurmountable amount of time before it started again. She couldn't tell what she was mad about:

That he did that in the middle of a very important meeting or not letting her… _finish_!

Casting her a heated glance, he smoothed out his tie as he left the conference room. She growled as she gathered the last of her things and went to follow him.

"Raven!" A face popped up in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

She blinked at the face, her eyes moving back and forth between Jason's retreating form on the other side of the glass walls and the man that wedged himself between them.

"H-H-Hi Gar," she stuttered, trying to move passed him.

"I've been calling you," he pushed on, unaware of her urgency. "I was wondering if we could talk over drinks or something again."

She huffed as she saw Jason turn the corner for the elevator, disappearing from view. Deciding she would catch up with him later, she turned her focus to Gar. "What?"

"Are you free tonight?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"No!" She said forcibly, feeling the vibrations buzz between her legs again. Her knees trembled, struggling to hold up her weight. She bit her tongue to hold back the another moan that threatened to come out. "No, I have a… A lot of work to do tonight."

"Well, maybe later on this week?"

The pulses became more insistent. She growled as she resisted the urge to tremble. Oh, when she got out of there she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

"Gar…" She hissed through teeth as she felt that heat burn her up again, licking at her flesh and biting at her flesh from the inside out. "Could we talk about this later? I have some-! Very important business to handle."

"Yeah-yeah, you know where I'll be…" She didn't hear the rest of what he had to say, pushing past him and heading out to the elevator, her steps shaky and broken as she walked.

A few pleasurable but agonizing moments later, she reached his floor, storming out towards his office as best as she could without toppling over.

She pressed her lips in a hard line and set her jaw as she walked inside and slammed the door and locked it.

Her mouth fell open to release the moans that she had been fighting to keep inside throughout the whole meeting. Her eyes closed, shivering as she leaned against the door. Her hand tightened around the knob as if it kept her from falling but it didn't. With a silent scream, she came, her body trembling and shaking in its wake as it poured out of her.

The vibrations stopped as she panted against the door, her body sagging while she reveled in her post-bliss.

"I was wondering when you were going to _come_ along."

Opening her eyes, she turned around to see him sitting on the edge of his desk with his hands in his pockets and that smug grin on his face.

Her eyes narrowed at him as she growled, her bliss fading as rage bubbled back to the surface. "We were in the middle of a meeting…"

He arched his brows at her but said nothing. Just watched her with an amused expression like she was some form of entertainment to him. That only fueled her anger more.

"We were in the middle of a meeting, a very important meeting, mind you. In front, of not only our co-workers but the boss of this whole company!" She moved to the middle of the room to stand in front of him. "Do you realize how unprofessional that is? Do you realize how humiliating it would've been if anyone had figured it out? If Mr. Wilson found out, I would've- AAAH!"

She gripped on to one of the chairs to hold her up as she writhed in pleasure, her vision blurring at the sides. Little mewls and pants escaped her throat into the open space of his office as she was dragged back to the edge.

"You know, I do rather like watching you get all riled up," he spoke, lowly, his hand sliding around her waist and pulling her close to him. "You're uninhibited…"

Her fingers clutched at him, clawing and pulling at the soft expensive fabric of his dark gray button down, reaching for something- anything to hold her sanity but she couldn't.

No… She was going to _drown_ in the flames of their hellfire.

She pressed her body against him, her body rolling against his as her eyes slid closed. She cursed him in French causing his smile to grow as he watched her slowly fall apart again.

"And it's _insanely_ attractive," he whispered, nudging her nose with his as she pulled at him, her head moving to bury itself in his neck to stifle her moans.

Her knees shook, caving in under her weight and the pleasure building up higher inside of her, threatening her collapse. Holding her close, he helped her lie on the floor between his legs so that her back pressed against his chest. He watched her with bated breath as she pulled and squirmed and writhed against him, her moans grower more urgent at the overstimulation.

She gritted her teeth as his fingers slowly unbuttoned her top, revealing the black and red bra underneath. "You are such… A jerk…"

He chuckled as he pulled his phone from his pocket and held it up to her view. "That's not my name…"

Her eyes widened as he pressed his thumb on the flat screen, the pulse between her legs increasing its speed. A loud moan tore from her throat as her eyes slid closed again, her hips bucking on their own accord and her legs spreading open. She felt her skirt slid up her thighs to bunch at her hips, exposing her wet lacy panties, followed by his fingers caressing her breast while the other caressed at the skin under her garter, snapping it every now and then. His mouth found her neck, licking and sucking at the receptive spot there, marking her as his again.

Raven groaned at the pleasure, her body trembling forcibly, all of it being too much. Biting her lip, she prayed that she would soon be released from the flames that consumed her flesh.

"Say it, Raven…" He mumbled into her neck, his fingers dipping into her bra, playing with her nipple.

Whimpering, she leaned her head back to rest against his shoulder and bit down as tears pricked her eyes from the pleasure, trying to refuse him the satisfaction of his name.

"You know what I want to hear, Little Bird…" He whispered, his lips dragging up to her ear and nipping at it. "Say it…"

 _"_ _Jason…_ "

The pulsing increased its intensity and that was it. Her lips parted in a gasp carrying his name as she came undone again, breaking apart into a million little pieces. He held her closer as the feeling rocked through her body, kissing her neck and hairline soothingly as he decreased the vibrations slowly until they stopped. She shivered and twitched against him as she rode the last bits of her high.

He hummed, placing another kiss at her hair as his other arm, wrapped around her torso. "Well… That was fascinating to watch."

"I dislike you right now…" She sighed in satisfaction, her words holding absolutely no conviction to them.

He chuckled as he rested his cheek against hers, the wisps of her hair tickling him as the loosened from her tight bun. "Yes… The way you _moaned_ my name just now _really_ told me that."

Raven blushed, trying not to smile, and nudged his head with hers, playfully. "Jerk."

He only laughed more as he dipped his head to her freshly made mark and kissed it again, making her shiver from the sensitivity. "Now didn't I tell you…"

He lifted the arm from around her waist to reveal the cellphone he had in his hand. Raven's eyes widened again as his thumb pressed into the app that controlled her panties. "That's not my name."

"I-I can't," she shook her head and tried to back away as if she could move. "Not again…I can't."

"You can…" He whispered into her ear, his thumb moving up to hover over the tenth level button. "And you _will_."

He pressed the screen and in a matter of seconds, she was thrown back into the scorching flames.


	24. The Darkness of Hellfire

**The Blue Dress  
** Chapter Twenty Four: The Darkness of Hellfire

"I'm glad you found some time to see me, Raven." Garfield fidgeted with the martini glass in front of him, something sickeningly sweet and bright green. He chewed on his lower lip before lifting his eyes to meet her own. "I didn't know how to really get to talk to you after… last week. I mean, you just canceled our date outta nowhere and I wasn't even sure if you still wanted to go on dates? I mean, this doesn't have to be anything serious or whatever… I just…" He sighed and lifted his eyes to her face. "Sorry, I'm being stupid."

"No, you're not being stupid at all, Gar… we had a date and I canceled very suddenly. It's expected that you would feel a little put out." She paused and looked down into her two fingers of scotch and swirled it around in her glass. "I _am_ sorry."

Raven felt an apologetic smile tug at the corners of her lips, and looking up into his eyes, she saw light shining from behind his stare. Innocence and happiness looked back at her, as if he was silently offering everything she _should_ have wanted - kindness and compassion and-

 _"…_ _all the lights off in the missionary. Always the missionary."_

Raven squeezed her eyes shut and shook Jason's words out of her head, that was the last this she needed to think about. But… it was the truth, there wasn't a thing about his sweet, caring stare that made her burn. It wasn't like when Jason looked at her, his eyes dark, his lips pulling up into that sinful smirk and Raven could practically _see_ the lascivious thoughts racing through his head. Garfield was sweet and kind… but did Raven really want that? Did she really want sunshine and sweet words? Or did she want whips and chains… and hellfire?

 _"_ _You're as dark and twisty as me."_

She was.

And _god,_ she loved it.

Raven tore her eyes away from his own and looked back down into her scotch. "So, I apologize for canceling the date… I just had something come up and I wasn't expecting it."

Garfield smiled and stared into his own drink again. "You know… I really like you, Raven."

Raven felt her smile falter.

"I think you're really great and I liked this… _whatever_ between us." He chewed on his lower lip and brought his stare back up to look into her eyes. That bright innocence and sweetness shone there like a little light reflecting in his eyes. "I really hope that maybe this can be more… I hope that maybe this turns into something _else_."

Raven opened her mouth to try and respond, but before she could get a single sound out of her throat, a low, heady buzz started from between her legs. Fire licked at her veins and her body seemed to suddenly light up with the same glorious sensations she had felt earlier that day. A soft, desperate murmur escaped as she fidgeted in her seat, trying to find _anyway_ to alleviate the new onslaught of something resembling pleasure, but was far more akin to torture.

Raven's stare flicked to Garfield's concerned expression, and she had to bite on her lip to keep a moan from escaping. How could she have been so _stupid_? She had completely forgotten to take off the panties before leaving the office, and now she was under his control… _again_.

Her nostrils flared and she searched through the dim lights and patrons to see him sitting at the far end of the bar, a glass of scotch dangling from his fingers. Jason met her eyes and smiled before looking back at his phone, as if he didn't have a care in the world. Another second ticked by and the vibrations between her legs increased in speed. That _bastard._ Eyes growing wide, she cursed under her breath and turned back to look at her date. Her fingers wrapped tightly around her glass and she breathed heavily through her nose, feeling the beginnings of an orgasm already start to tickle the edges of her senses.

"Raven are you… okay? You look kinda flushed."

Garfield reached out to touch her, but Raven pulled her hand back, and she was unsure if it was out of a need for space, or if the sensory overload would send her over the edge. Her eyes shot back to his own and she forced a slow, broken smile.

"I… I'm fine, Gar."

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "It wasn't about what I said?"

"N-no…" _Oh, god…_ she couldn't hold on anymore.

"Because… I really, _really_ like you."

She screwed her jaw shut and looked across the table at him. He just smiled and looked into her eyes, and Raven didn't think he could look anymore like a small puppy if he _tried._ Her stomach started to clench and she felt strangely weightless and breathy. Just a few seconds more, and-

"A lot, Raven."

The world around her _shattered._ Raven gasped for the last dregs of her sanity, and reached across the table, grabbing Garfield's tie and pulling him over the table to close the space between them. Growling in the back of her throat, her lips sealed to his own in a stupid and desperate attempt to keep from screaming. He tasted saccharine and just a little bit tart, like the drink he had been having. It was just too much sugar and too much sweetness all at once.

The buzzing between her legs stopped instantly, and Raven let go of a sigh of relief she didn't know she had been holding onto. A second ticked by as little aftershocks jolted through her body, and her lips softened on Garfield's.

Garfield pulled back and looked into her eyes, a smile pulling on his lips. "Is that a-"

"I need a moment," she cut him off and started for the back of the restaurant, her eyes not meeting his. "I'll… I'll be right back, Garfield. I just… I need a second."

"Oh." His smile fell and he stared at her. "Um, sure. I'll be here when you get back."

"Mm." Raven stumbled towards the bathroom, her heart pounding in her ears. What had she _done_? She had just given her coworker the worst impression of her, and now he was going to think that she felt something more than a mild attraction for him. All because Jason wanted to play a _game_ with her? What was he thinking? Jesus, he was heartless and ruthless sometimes and-

"Come with me."

Raven blinked and watched as Jason's hands wrapped around her wrist and tugged her along with him. Still reeling from the last shadows of her orgasm, she followed him through the back hallway and into the women's bathroom. He slammed the door shut and locked it, his eyes bearing down on her with every movement.

His lips twitched and he stared at her. "Take them off."

" _Gladly_." Cursing under her breath she reached under her skirt and drew her panties down her legs, stepping out of them before dropping them into his open hand.

Jason growled and shoved them in his pocket, eyes never leaving her own. The silence between them was thick and heavy, and neither one of them knew how to start the conversation after what had just happened. Jason's lips twitched again and he pushed closer to her, backing her up against the door. "You shouldn't have kissed him."

"Is that so?" Raven drew herself to her full height and glared at him. "Maybe you shouldn't have been spying on my date."

"Maybe you shouldn't have been out with him in the first place."

Raven snarled and pushed at his shoulders. "Who I date is-"

"My _fucking_ business, Raven." His voice was low and his hands palmed her hips, gripping the flesh tightly in his hands. Heat and electricity flashed between them to create something volatile and explosive, and both of them didn't know how much longer their control would last, or even if they wanted it too. It seemed far easier and much more exciting to just give into the dark, pleading whispers between them anyway.

Jason pushed against her, his voice low and his breath ghosting over her skin. "It _is_ my business. Don't try to tell me it isn't, because we both know _damned_ well what these last few weeks have been about, and don't you _dare_ try to tell me otherwise."

"And what are they about?" Raven wasn't stupid, but she wanted to hear it from his lips. She needed some iota of confirmation that this was real and no longer just a game. "What have these weeks been about?"

"I want you."

He nudged her neck with his nose, taking a deep breath as his hands slid down the thigh to the hem of her skirt, dipping his fingers underneath. There was a long, heavy pause and neither of them knew what to say. Jason licked his lips, and with a pleading noise, he dropped down to his knees and pushed her skirt up, exposing her to him. Raven trembled in shock, but he held her steady and began to kiss up her thighs, lips and tongue teasing her flesh as they trailed upwards from her knees. She felt like she was burning again, her entire body simply falling into the hellfire he offered her.

"I _want you_ ," he repeated, his voice vibrating low against her legs, running up her body and into her core. "I want you as more than just a fuck or a game or anything _stupid_ like that, Raven…"

He spread her legs a little and Raven watched as he lapped up the evidence of her previous orgasm from her skin. Jason made a little hum of appreciation and he slid his tongue up the length of her leg again. His tongue was hot and insistent against her skin and it felt _sublime_. She whimpered as her knees shook and she leaned against the door for support, dropping one hand into his hair. She needed to remember that this was not a fantasy. No, it was wonderfully real.

"I want you sleeping over in my shirts. I want to make you breakfast. I want to watch bad movies on a rainy afternoon with you." He licked at her again, his tongue still whispering spells over her with every little movement. "I want to talk books and drink scotch and take Atticus out to play in the park."

He reached the tender patch of skin at her hip and he licked her clean, another happy hum escaping the back of his throat, as if he was enjoying a very expensive, divine dessert. Raven writhed a little, trying to hold onto a moan that threatened to escape her lungs, but it was all too much. The fire was far too hot, and it would only be a few moments before she caved under this sensation and she begged for him to just _take her_. The hand in his hair tightened and she cursed in French, her voice low.

Jason smiled. "I want to walk in the light with you."

With those words, he surged forward and licked her core, drinking her essence as he flicked the tip of his tongue over her swollen clit, drinking from her. Each movement made her body jerk and a little cry escape, echoing over the tiled walls. It was _torture_. Glorious, wonderful, _sinful_ torture. Raven whispered his name between clenched teeth, her eyes sliding close as her breath came in short, fevered gasps and she knocked her head against the door behind her.

" _Jason_ …"

 _God_ , she wanted to come so bad.

" _That_ is what these weeks have been about."

Before Raven even knew what was happening, he had stood back up and pulled her skirt down to a respectable length. Her head reeling from yet _another_ denied orgasm, she grabbed the door behind her and swallowed her words, looking up into his shadowed face. He licked his lips, savoring the last bit of her taste with a smile.

"So, who you date _is_ my business, Raven."

Raven swallowed, her mouth feeling suddenly dry. What did she say to that? What _could_ she say to that? Her heart pounded and she searched frantically for something to say, but nothing came to the forefront of her mind. No, she was still reeling from the fire surrounding her, from the fact that she couldn't get enough air, and from the unquenchable desire to have his lips on her body again. There was no way she would be able to respond, because her body would never quite come down from this high.

Jason reached behind her and unlocked the door with a definitive click. "Come on, Raven… you don't want to keep your date waiting."

 _Date? What date_?


	25. The Taste of Desire

**The Blue Dress  
** Chapter Twenty Five: The Taste of Desire

The archives were dark, smelled faintly of must, and were always impossibly quiet. No one ever really needed or wanted to go down into the basement, and the archive attendant was usually off somewhere else doing who knew what. Jason assumed he was taking a perpetual smoke break, but it really didn't matter, there was never really a reason to come down here anyway. At least not until now, when he knew Raven was hell bent on finding that missing box of files.

He rounded the corner of the last aisle, tucked in the far-back corner, and saw the most fascinating sight he had yet to behold. Perfect, prim Miss Roth had kicked off her high heels, hitched up her skin-tight pencil skirt, and was currently climbing onto the steel shelving to try and reach a box at the top. He raised an eyebrow and eyed the scene with a smile, looking at the line of her garters leading down into her stockings that hugged those _gorgeous_ legs, and noting her perfectly painted pink toenails. _Cute_. With a low chuckle, he leaned against the shelves next to him, and watched her with a thin, teasing smile.

"Not that I want to disturb the art in front of me, but do you need help?"

Her hands tightened on one of the support brackets and she looked over her shoulder at him. There was a quiet pause before a tint of blush stained her cheeks, and she licked her lips, stretching her hands above her head for the box above her. "I'm perfectly alright, Jason. But thank you for the concern."

He felt his heart skip a little at the sound of his name on her lips, especially since he didn't have to ask, and his smile widened just a little. "You sure? I don't want you to fall."

"I said I was fine, and I meant it." Raven grabbed the box and pulled it down, dropping it onto the floor with a loud crash that echoed through the cavernous space. With a soft hum of victory, she gingerly stepped down and found her black heels again, slipping them onto her feet. Blushing darker, she pulled her skirt back down to it's modest length, and met his eyes. "I found the last year of files we were looking for."

"There? That's not even the same _decade_." Jason's eyes flicked to the top shelf before looking back down at her. "Was it misfiled?"

"Yes." She pushed at her hair and shook her head, tapping her fingers against her thigh and rolling her tongue in her mouth as she thought. "Part of me wants to assume that someone did it on purpose… like they are trying to hide something from us or the rest of the company."

"Considering what we've found so far, it's very likely that they're involved in something shady… although, I imagine they'll have a hard time hiding anything from you, Raven. You're far too observant and determined."

She blushed again and looked away, tapping the toe of her shoes. He reached down and picked up the box to set it on an empty section of shelf, looking inside at the files. "Well, it looks like everything we'll need is here. Did you want to take some time this afternoon to look over it, or were you looking to meet later?" Pause. "You don't happen to have another date again, do you? I don't want to upend any plans you might have."

"Like you did last night?"

He shrugged, completely unapologetic. Honestly, he really hadn't _meant_ to see her there, or make it look like he followed her, but he had been walking by on his way home and… and the sight of the two of them together made him indescribably angry. He didn't know how to handle what he had seen, and so he sat at the bar, he watched as Garfield tried to say something sweet and innocent, and for a single moment, Jason actually thought she might like him back. She was blushing and staring down into her drink, and he just _reacted_. He didn't even know if he was thinking straight, but he knew he needed to stop it. He needed to remind her that their game might have danced the dance of insatiable lust, and danced a dance of whispered shadows, it was still something far more than just that.

"I won't apologize for what I did."

Raven crossed her arms over her chest. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not sorry." Jason looked down into the box and hummed. "I refuse to be sorry."

"You should be."

"I agree." He glanced up at her before flicking through the files again. "I probably should be sorry for yesterday, but I'm not."

There was a long pause and Jason finally looked up, locking eyes with her. Raven had pulled into herself and was clearly dwelling on something in the depths of her mind, looking somewhat withdrawn and pensive. She seemed nervous, as if there was a question on the tip of her tongue and she fought with whether or not she should say it. He waited a moment, letting the silence settle over them until Raven seemed to gather enough courage to mumble her words from between her lips.

"What you said… did you mean it?"

He blinked. "About what these past few weeks have been about? Of course. I meant every word with complete honesty, Raven." His hands fell away from the box and he leaned back against the shelving unit and looked at her, licking his lips. "Did you think I didn't mean what I said?"

Her eyes flicked up to his and she blushed. "Sometimes I don't know what to think when your mouth is between my legs."

"That's kind of the point, to make you forget everything _but_ me." Jason chuckled and continued to stare at her, undressing her with his eyes. "Have I ever told you how you _taste_ , Raven?"

He watched her swallow and her cheeks flushed as she took a slight step back.

"Like _heaven_." He cocked his head to the side and just watched her. "One of these days, I'm going to _devour_ you. I'm going to spend _eternity_ just tasting you, and when you come, I'll let you rest for just a minute… and then I'm going to do it all over again."

He heard the hitch in her breath echo through the empty space. "Jason…"

"Yes, Little Bird?"

There was a long moment where she seemed to try to hold onto herself, as if the moment was suspended in time. And then she cursed in French, and it was all over. She closed the space she had created, her hands wrapping around the lapels of his jacket and pulling him against her. Her lips sealed with his own, and Jason groaned as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her even tighter against his chest. He could smell her unique perfume of cherries and vanilla that took him far away from reality and sent him reeling into a fantasy.

He nudged her mouth open and dipped his tongue inside, desperate to taste more of her. He had kissed her last night, had tasted everything she had to offer, and yet he couldn't get enough of her. He couldn't stop thinking about her or wanting her or _needing_ her. He needed her soft curves and sharp tongue. He needed those teasing stares and French curses. He needed _all_ of her - every single ounce of her being.

" _Little Bird…_ " He murmured against her mouth, his hands crawling up her back to tangle his fingers in her shirt.

Raven made a noise that sat somewhere between a whimper and a moan, as her fingers reached up to his charcoal colored shirt, and she began to unfasten them one at a time. He pulled back from their heated kiss and looked down into her face, watching as her shaking hands slowly began to undress him with something resembling reverence, like he was an experience meant to be cherished. Her breath hitched higher and higher as each inch of skin slowly became exposed, and he shifted his weight a bit trying to understand what she was doing.

"You're gorgeous."

At those words, the ever stalwart and reserved Jason Todd actually _blushed_.

Raven leaned up on her tiptoes again and kissed him, her lips moving desperately against his own as she continued to kiss him relentlessly. Still fighting the embarrassment at actually _blushing_ in front of her, he growled low in his throat and met her kiss for kiss, his hands sliding down to her hips and pulling her tightly against him. She gasped a little as his erection pushed against her insistently, and her back arched a little in pleasure.

Jason felt like his entire body was on _fire_. Every point where they touched sent sparks that raced under his skin and pooled low in his abdomen, creating a fire that he wasn't entirely sure he could put out. Raven pulled back from his needy kisses and began nibbling her way down his neck, licking and biting at his over sensitized skin. He groaned and tilted his head to the side, giving her better access to _that spot_ next to his shoulder. Good _God_ , he didn't know what she was doing to him, but he wanted to _burn_. He wanted to cave under her pleasure and let the entire world go up in hellfire.

Raven nipped at his collarbone before venturing even lower, her tongue tracing the defined shapes of his muscles as her hands traced his abdomen. Jason felt his cock jump with every exploratory caress and he grunted as he shifted his weight again, desperate to feel her-

 _Jesus_.

His thoughts came to a screeching halt, and he picked up his head to stare down at the top of her head, eyes widening as her slender fingers began to unfastened his belt and pants. Gasping for breath, he managed to force out a few low, gravely words. "R-raven… what are you doing?"

Her eyes flicked up to meet his own, and he could see the shy determination lingering in her stare before she hooked her hands in his pants and underwear, and pulled them down his legs. His erection sprang free, and he could hear her swift intake of breath. Jason shifted again, his body torn between being embarrassed with the exposure, and needing her to touch him. He looked into Raven's face, and watched her fascination as she traced her fingertips over her the length of him.

" _Little Bird…_ " His voice was desperate again, and he bit his lip. Should he tell her to stop? That he didn't want her to do something she would regret? He wanted this to be her choice.

Raven lifted her eyes to his own again and she offered him an almost teasing smirk. She leaned up and kissed him again, her hands still moving over his flesh. A minute of heated kisses ticked by before she pulled back and whispered into his mouth.

"Oh no, Jason…you have it all wrong. _I'm_ going to devour you."

Without any other warning, she dropped to her knees and slid her tongue from base to tip. He cursed a guttural noise starting from the deepest shadows of his soul before erupting from his throat. His hands clenched onto the shelving unit behind him and he stared down at her, watching that little pink tongue trace the head of his cock and slide along his opening before doing a complicated foray back down the length of him. She played this horribly wonderful game for what felt like an eternity, lapping at him and tasting him like he was a treat she wasn't quite familiar with - something strange and exotic.

Devour him? No, she was going to _break_ him.

She swirled her tongue over his head again, opened her mouth, and surged forward.

 _Fuck_.

Jason pressed his knuckles into his mouth to keep from screaming, but he couldn't close his eyes. The sight of her taking him into his mouth, teasing him with her tongue and teeth and throat, it was like fine art. He brought his other hand down to her hair and pulled the pins free, letting her dark locks tumble around her face. His hands curled into her hair, and he felt his hips start to move of their own accord, the fire in his abdomen slowly turning into an unquenchable inferno. He licked his lips and looked down at her, watching her mouth and expression with fascination and some other, unnamable emotion.

He felt his muscles begin to sweat and tense, and he was desperately trying not to give into these feelings just yet. But that _fire_ was so beautiful - it was hot and bright and it bathed him in little points of pain and pleasure. His hands tightened in her hair and his eyes slid closed.

"Raven… _Jesus_ , Raven… I'm gonna…"

He couldn't control the rest of his words as his sanity shattered under her touch. He felt his body shake and tremble, and he leaned back against the shelving unit for support (he _certainly_ didn't trust his knees at this point). The world around him seemed to halt and he felt his soul thrust into a pleasure he had never know. Gasping for breath and cursing, he pushed himself deep into her throat, ashamed that he couldn't control himself. But Raven just took his desire, her little tongue lapping up every drop until he was nothing more than a twitching mess under her hands.

She looked up at him and licked her lips with a smile.

"Would you like to know how _you_ taste, Jason?"

His lips twitched.

" _Wonderful_."

She pulled his pants back up to his hips and leaned forward, kissing him with passionate, but tender kisses. He could smell himself on her, and it did nothing more than rile him up all over again. What he wouldn't give to just pin her up against these shelves and fuck her senseless, until both of them were a mess of nerves and curses under each other's insatiable lust.

Raven began to button up his shirt again, but his hands covered her own and pulled them flat against his chest. His eyes darkening, he pushed closer to her and growled. "Remember, Miss Roth, turnabout is fair play."


	26. Pink is the Flavor

**The Blue Dress  
** Chapter Twenty Six: Pink is the Flavor

"…And furthermore, you and I both know that your opinion of me and what I do with my life is not warranted, so do not think that I care about it for one second! Now, _goodbye_!"

She hung up her phone with a definite press with an angry huff, trying not to throw the item out the front window of her car. She cursed loudly through gritted teeth as the anger inside her continued to linger, and gripped the steering wheel tightly as she pulled into a parking spot and placed her car in park.

She had a long and exhausting day at work and had to stay over time to get done all the things she needed to finish. She didn't need this now… She just wanted to drop what she needed to drop off and get into her sweatpants and bed and curl up with her dog and call it a day. She did not want this. She did not _need_ this right now.

She breathed heavily through her nose and pressed her lips in a hard line as she played through the conversation in her head over and over again. There was something about _that man_ that-

A giant wave of unadulterated fury waved over her as she closed her eyes and screamed as loud as she could in the silent sanctuary of her car, hitting the steering wheel over and over until the wave dissipated away. She breathed through her teeth as she bent over and rested her head on the steering wheel, trying to stop from shaking. She bit down and swallowed hard, mentally telling herself not to let it get to her. Not to let it break off yet another piece of her.

 _Pull yourself together._

"Alright…" She whispered, sitting back up into the rearview mirror. She sighed as she straightened herself out and pushed at her hair. "Alright."

She took a breath before she gathered the box of files and got out the car, heading for the gray apartment building. She pressed the button for his floor and waited, tapping her heel agitatedly from earlier.

"Yeah?" She heard a staticky voice through the speakers.

She pressed the button for the intercom. "Hey, it's Raven. I have the files from earlier. I thought to drop them off here so you can give them a look over."

"Yeah, come on up. The gate's open," his voice said before the doors unlocked with a loud click. She sighed again as she pushed her emotions down and headed inside.

A few moments passed and she arrived on his floor, sliding the heavy door open to the side and walking in to see him in the middle of his living room floor, doing push ups while shirtless.

She looked up to the face of some unknown deity and sighed. Why did the gods have to curse her with such a blessing?

Squaring her shoulders and pressing her lips together, she walked towards him. "Sorry, I'm here so late. I got swamped at work and wasn't able to catch you before you left."

"Not a problem," he breathed between push ups, not ever stopping. "You find what it was you were looking for?"

"Yes," she said, hoisting the box up a little and looking around the room at anything but his rippling muscles. "I flagged and noted all the files that I think will help but see if you can find something I may have overlooked."

"Alright," he breathed between push ups. He lifted his head so that he could see her through the fringe of his hair and gave her a slanted grin. She felt something in her stomach bubble at the sight.

He moved so that he sat on his knees and took the box from out of her hands, his eyes never leaving hers. "Is there anything in particular I should look at?"

She closed and nodded, rubbing at her forehead while she tried to recall all of her work through the fog that was her day. "Yeah… Look at anything I marked as red. Particularly in the one file about markets and um…"

She breathed through her teeth as her mind drifted to her earlier conversation, feeling that wave of anger and irritation build back up again inside. Her nose flared and she pushed at her hair as she let out an audible growl and shook her head, throwing her hand back to side with a defeated slap.

"I trust you'll find it all in there," she murmured before she turned for the door. She gasped as she felt fingers wrap around her wrist, stopping her in her tracks and she turned her head to see him looking up at her with a thoughtful expression.

"Mr. To-

"What's wrong?" He blurted out the question like it was perfectly natural for him to ask that of her. It felt perfectly natural for him to ask that of her.

Despite what it felt, she pressed her lips and put on a face of indifference. "Nothing. Now let go, Mr.-

"You're pushing at your hair, which tells me that you're stressed. You're doing that thing with your nose that tells me that you're angry. And your face is flushed which means you were yelling fairly recently," he pulled her back over to him, his hands sliding around her hips to wrap around her and pull her close, resting his chin on her stomach.

There was a tenderness to his voice that she hadn't heard come from him before. Normally, he had a teasing tone to his words when they were alone together like this. Sometimes there was a sort of huskiness to it from the lust he felt for her, even when he whispered. But not this time. This time his tone could only be described as caring.

"You're also calling me, 'Mr. Todd' and I haven't done anything today to upset you," he place an innocent kiss at her stomach before that sly grin came back. "If what happened in the archives is any indication."

 _Mmm, the archives…._

She inhaled again and closed her eyes, remembering that his taste was still sitting on the tip of her tongue from earlier that day. It was quite easily the best part of her day. After days of him torturously and beautifully pleasuring her, she finally got to return the favor in making him come undone in her mouth. Feeling so accomplished afterwards, she brushed his threat off as if it was nothing and forgot about it. But then, she stepped into her office and that feeling of confidence left her just as fast as it came.

She sighed as she looked down at him and rested her palm on his shoulder, his watchful eyes still looking back up at her. "Am I that obvious?" she replied with an arch of her brow, trying not to relish in the feel of his arms around her.

"No," he shook his head, his hands tracing patterns up and down her spine through her shirt and placing another kiss at the curve of her hip. "I'm just very observant. Especially, when it comes to you."

She hummed in response, not sure how to answer to that. Not even at all sure if she could answer to that. Fortunately, she didn't have to. "So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

She thought about it for a moment, the ideas of pouring all of her thoughts and secrets of the day out to him. She knew she could trust him with them. He wasn't at all a blabber mouth. _Hell_ , an argument could be made that he was just as secretive as she was so her thoughts becoming public was not an issue. She _could_ trust him.

But the thought of even talking about it made mad and sick and tired all at the same time. So she pressed her lips again and shook her head.

"I'm fine," she muttered her lie, hoping it was sufficient enough for him.

He gazed up at her thoughtfully for a moment, saying nothing as his fingertips continued to trace her spine before dropping to the back of her legs. Humming, he pressed another soft kiss at her hip before dragging his nose along her body and pressing more kisses to her as he moved.

She gasped at the affections, that flame that only he seemed to cause coming up and licking at her senses. Her hand came up to his face and sweat soaked hair as she looked down at the top of his head.

"Jason… What are-

" _Shhh…_." He silenced placing another kiss on her, pressing his mouth harder against her skirt as his hands began to slide down her body. "Don't speak."

"Jason, I don't think-

"Don't think," he interrupted again, pressing another kiss to the top of her thigh. He peered up at her with his green eyes, something both dark swimming behind them that made something hot pool inside of her. "And don't speak. Just relax…"

His hands slid down to the back of her thighs to the back of her knees and dipped them underneath the hem of her skirt, tracing intricate patterns there as he continued to press his kisses against her abdomen, slowly ebbing her anger away and replacing it with something more… _tantalizing_.

His fingertips tickled pleasantly up her skirt and along her stockings, slowly pushing the stretchy fabric up her legs to bunch at her hips, exposing her to the cold air of his apartment. She swallowed deeply when she felt his mouth kiss at her thighs, his lips lingering and his tongue swirling lightly on her skin.

Nervous fingers threaded into his hair as he licked and nipped at the skin around her garters, her knees trembling from the feel of it all. She gasped again when she felt his fingers bite at her backside, squeezing the soft, voluptuous flesh there and pulling her closer to him and his mouth.

 _God,_ his mouth felt so good on her skin. So hot and insistent but so tender at the same time. It took everything inside her not to strip down and beg for him to take her right then and there.

He hummed softly as he tasted her flesh like he was savoring an exquisite dish, nipping at the juncture between her thigh and her core, nudging her legs open. Her breath hitched as he looked up at her again, her fingers tightening in his hair as he continued to lick and nip and kiss at the spot just a mere centimeters away from her core.

His sinful smirk crawled on his face as his fingers hooked into her light pink and black lacy underwear and began to slowly - _excruciatingly slow_ , peel her panties down her legs, helping her step out of them and disregarding them to the side.

She blushed at the way he stared at her nakedness, like she was some sort of Goddess meant to be treasured and adored. He flicked his eyes up to her for a moment, watching her carefully as he placed more kisses at her now bare hips and traveled slowly down to her thighs.

The hellfire singed her nerves and skin, scorching her from the inside out as he palmed her hips and slide his tongue up the length of her inner thigh to that juncture again, lingering there before dropping down and doing it with the other leg. She whimpered as her hips bucked on their own accord towards his mouth. She wanted to feel that gorgeous mouth of his on her again. She wanted to feel that glorious and sinful tongue swirl around her and set everything on fire.

 _Dear god, she wanted to burn._

He looked up at her again with a teasing smirk, licking his lips before he pressed a soft kiss to her core. She trembled but he kept her steady with his hands on her hips and began to guide her to stand over the floor mat with him.

"Relax, Little Bird…" He whispered again, placing another kiss on her as he slowly leaned back and brought her down with him, carefully balancing them until the reached the floor.

She pulled at his hair lightly as she descended down over his face, her eyes widening as she realized _exactl_ y what he was doing. She looked down to see his eyes smiling back up at her with something mischievous waiting patiently behind them. He pressed another tender kiss against her core as his hands settled on her hips, tracing and squeezing her lightly.

He gave her one last tender look before his eyes darkened and he surged forward, his tongue licking at her core. She couldn't help the little cry that escaped her throat as her body jerked at the action, the muscles of her abdomen clenching slightly at the feeling. Her eyes slid closed as she felt his tongue swirl around her clit and hummed, sending lovely vibrations up her spine.

She groaned at the feeling, her head lolling back against her shoulders. Both her hands ran and pulled at his hair as she burned from his touch, the world fading away so that it was just her and his _gloriously sinful_ mouth.

The fire inside her burned brighter and hotter as he lapped at her essence, making her grind and writhed on his face from the sweet, wonderful, and tortuous feelings he inflicted on her. His tongue was hot and berating on her core, pressing his tongue flat against her swollen flesh before flicking it and swirling his tongue around her again.

His hands squeezed the swell of her ass again, pressing her harder against his mouth with a low growl. It was as if he was an addict and she was his drug.

Never ever being able to get _enough_.

His hands gripped her hips and lifted her slightly before bringing her back down again on his tongue. She cried out, her voice echoing to the high ceiling of his apartment as he speared her with his tongue over and over again. One of his hands slid over her skin to the hot pink swell of her clit and began to rub circles over it, adding to her pleasure. She tried to hold back a moan as she leaned back, biting her lip but it was growing to be too much.

The flames were growing hotter and her moans and French obscenities were becoming more frequent with every single infinity that his face was smothered between her legs. Desperate for release from the hellish heaven of his mouth, she moved her hips faster against his mouth her body shaky from all the sensations.

His tongue moved faster over her, pressing his face harder against her core and humming lowly as he watched her slowly come apart over him. She whispered his name over and over again like it was the only word she knew, her breath swallow as she felt the flames consume her whole. Feeling out of control, she grabbed his hand from her hip and wove their fingers tightly together as if it would somehow help keep a hold of her sanity as the feelings began to overwhelm and crash into her.

" _Jason_ …" She cried out as she came, her body shaking and shivering over him as he lapped up greedily at her essence.

Letting go of her hand, he wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to keep her steady as held her tight as she bent over to all fours over him, lapping up everything she had to offer until she was an empty bundle of nerves.

She swallowed hard and let out a guttural hum as she rode the waves of her aftermath, twitching at his slow opened mouthed kisses as her core, making sure that he didn't waste a single drop of her. When his lips finally released her, she rolled over off him and collapsed to the floor on her back, unable to hold herself up anymore.

Her eyes were closed but she knew he was smirking that infuriatingly sexy smirk of his. She felt his arm slid underneath her as he rolled over and pressed his shirtless body to hers. His other hand traced her cheek before he pressed his lips tenderly to her mouth, nudging it open and letting her taste herself on his tongue.

The smell of her clung to him like his cologne and she could help but feel a little swell of pride at the thought of marking him like that. She kissed him back lazily as she shivered against him, lying limp in his arms and letting him kiss her however long he wanted to as she floated in her post-bliss.

When their lips finally did part, she felt his nose nudge at hers "Feel better?"

An impolite snort escaped her lips. "Incredibly so… Thank you."

"You're welcome…" He said before he leaned down and kissed her lips again. "Although you shouldn't be thanking me just yet."

Her brows furrowed. "And why not?"

"Because I'm not done _devouring_ you yet…" She felt his lips turn up into a sly smile and a flicker of heat licked at her loins. "Not by a long shot."

"Wait, what?" She breathed. Her eyes shot open just in time to see his grin looking down at her Before he began to kiss his way down her body to between her legs.

His threat from earlier echoed in her head:

 _"I'm going to spend_ eternity _just tasting you, and when you come, I'll let you rest for just a minute… and then I'm going to do it all over again."_

She took a sharp and shaky intake of breath when she felt his fingers bite at her hips again and lifted them up roughly to bury his face in the sanctuary between her legs.

 _"Oh god, Jason…"_

* * *

 _Thank you so much for all the support! We appreciate all the notes and love and comments! We'll try to keep it coming!_


	27. Chocolate Surprise

**The Blue Dress  
** Chapter Twenty Seven: Chocolate Surprise

Raven nibbled her lip as she flipped through the book in front of her, concentrating hard on her decision in front of her. She couldn't believe she was doing couldn't believe she was doing _this._ Her nails tapped on the cool marble counter as she thought as she flipped the book back and forth. She had something to say and she had to make sure it got her message across clearly, otherwise it could all go horribly wrong.

"Have you decided on what you want ma'am?" She heard a cheery voice say from behind the counter.

Her lip twitched as she looked between the two pages, slowly coming to a decision. "Yes… I would like this one. With the strawberries."

"Excellent choice," the young girl said as she wrote something down in her book. "So I will have that all set and delivered to the address you gave us by three this afternoon."

"Thank you," Raven murmured as she dug in her purse for her wallet.

"Is there anything additional you would like?" The girl asked, smiling up at her.

"Um…" Raven felt a dark blush come across her face as she thought of her message. "Yes…"

She picked up a nearby pen and paper and jotted down the little note in perfectly neat handwriting. Not believing that she was actually doing this, she finished the sentence and ripped the note from the pad and folded it in half before handing it to the young girl along with a hundred dollar bill.

"I think this should cover the cost, including tip for delivery. Thank you for all your help," Raven pushed out as stoically as possible, adjusting the sunglasses on her nose. "Have a good rest of your day."

She turned on her heel and proceeded to walk out of the store but was stopped by the girl's voice calling out to her. "Ma'am, wait! Your receipt!"

Raven gritted her teeth and thought about leaving it behind but the need for organization and order plagued her and called her back. She tried to fight the blush that lingered on her face before she turned back around and walked up to the counter with fast strides and tapped her foot against the floor tile. She looked around the store as she waited for the pink haired girl to give her her receipt so she could leave and head off to work.

She heard the girl clear her voice. "So… An hour and a half, huh?"

Raven blushed, feeling like she was going to die internally but said nothing to the girl looking around at the various wall decals in the shop and trying to focus on the highly overdone _"Live, Laugh, Love,"_ green and pink aesthetic of the shop instead.

"How did you get him to do that?" She heard the girl hiss over the sound of her receipt printing.

A darker blush coated her cheeks and she put her head down low, stuttering for an answer. What could she say to that? Just begin a borderline forbidden sexual cat-and-mouse like revenge game where the goal is to sexually frustrate to the point of torture the hell out of the other?

Like _that_ would go over well.

"I, er…" She started slowly, bringing her eyes up to the girl. "I reward him with cake."

The girl gaped at her for a moment before she whistled and handed Raven her receipt. "I'll be sure to make it a damn good cake for him, then."

* * *

Nibbling on the butt of her red pen, Raven sighed as she went over her notes. There just _had_ to be something there…Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her receptionist voice.

"Miss Roth, I have Mr. Todd calling you on line one."

Raven licked her lips, sitting up and reaching for the intercom and thanking the woman before reaching for the phone. "Mr. Todd?"

"Such a formal address to someone you just sent a cake too, Miss Roth," she heard him grin on the other side. "Especially, one with a particular set of words on it."

She blushed as she sat back in her chair and licked her lips. "Got my gift, I take it?"

"I did. How did you know I liked chocolate?"

She shrugged. "I remembered you bringing chocolate covered strawberries to my apartment."

 _And you feeding them to me before kissing me._

"Thought it was a safe assumption," she finished as she smoothed her dress down.

"You thought correct. The strawberries were a nice touch too."

She nodded, a private smile tugging on her lips. "Glad you like it."

"But my favorite part has to be the _message_ on it," he spoke so lowly that sent shivers down her spine. "You know, you didn't have to get me a cake to thank me for that. I was _more than happy_ to taste you."

She slid her eyes closed as her blushed darkened on her face. "I know," she breathed through teeth.

"But you still felt like you had to gift me cake?"

"I did," she bite her tongue. A pause crept its way between them, an unasked question hanging in the balance before she sighed. "I was in a bad mood when I came over to your place last night and you made me feel better. _Immensely better_ , and a simple 'thank you' didn't even come close to expressing my gratitude for all that you did last night with your tongue for as long as you did it. So I got you a cake because that's the only way I can think of to be able to truly thank you."

"Alright," he said, slowly, another pause slipping through them. She could hear the gears of his brain turning, trying to make a decision. "Glad I could make you feel better."

She smiled in relief when he decided to let the unspoken topic go and relaxed in her chair, cradling the phone to her ear and thumbing the phone cord, like a young girl talking to her crush.

Which was not far off from the truth of the situation.

"One question though, Raven," he spoke, calling back her dread.

She cleared her throat and licked her lips. "Yes?"

Another pause. "Did you honestly ask the baker to write 'Thanks for eating me out for one point five hours'?"

She rolled her eyes as her hand flew up to her face and covered her mouth, trying to stifle a laugh. "Oh god, Jason…"

He hummed chuckle. "Mmm, I distinctly remember you saying that _a lot_ last night."

" _Jason!"_


	28. Wash Away the Pain

**The Blue Dress  
** Chapter Twenty Eight: Wash Away the Pain

Jason picked his head up from the file in front of him and watched her pace back and forth in front of her bedroom door, her voice low and harsh, like a little whip of a whisper. He pursed his lips and pretended to be looking at the reports laid out on her dining room table, but he couldn't help hear snippets of the conversation as she passed in front of the door.

" _No, I don't want to talk about it._ "

He cocked his head to the side and saw Atticus staring at her from his spot next to Jason. He looked concerned, but didn't really know what to do about it, and Jason had to agree with her pet, he didn't know what to do about it either.

 _"No it's not up for discussion."_

Jason shifted in his seat again, feeling the air become tense and heavy with her words. He read the line of information for the fifteenth time again and dropped his forehead into his hand, hoping to tune out the sound of her talking. He doubted he would be able to ignore it though.

There was something about hearing her upset that just set him on edge, and a strange, foreign desire to comfort her raised its head in his chest. He tried to ignore the feeling, but every time he did, it just came back ten-fold. Eventually, Jason found himself suddenly fantasizing about grabbing the phone from her hands, yelling at the idiot on the other line, and then throwing the phone out the window. Raven didn't deserve to be worked up like this.

 _"Stop talking to me like you own me… like I'm a child_."

Jason grabbed his pen so tightly that it threatened to break under his hand. If that asshole didn't shut up soon, Jason would be tempted to use the plethora of resources at his disposal to track him down and punch him in the face. His eyes flicked up to see Raven, sitting on the end of her bed, her head held in her shaking hands, a flicker of unshed tears in her eyes.

 _Fuck it_. Jason was pretty sure he could pull enough strings to get away with murder.

 _"I'm done talking about this. Don't ever call me again."_ She pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the call. A second later she pulled out the battery and threw both of them across the room. She sat there, her hands clenching and unclenching, eyes staring down at her floor as her hair started to fall out of her ponytail.

Jason felt that desire to comfort her consume him, and he stood up, walking into her room, he bare feet soft on her carpet. As he entered her room, she didn't even look up at him, instead she turned her head to the side and whispered, "Don't look at me."

Jason's heart practically exploded in his chest, and he sat down next to her. The question was riding at the forefront of his mind, but he said nothing. As curious as he was about what had been going with her lately, Raven in the moment needed more than questions, she needed comfort and care. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her against him. She resisted for a moment before melting underneath his touch. With a soft, silent cry, she buried her face in his chest, her fingers tightening in the cotton of his button-down shirt. Jason found himself cradling her, tucking her head under his chin as he rocked both of them gently.

"I know you don't wanna talk about it."

She stiffened a little, but said nothing.

"So, I won't ask… but I want you to know I'm here if you need me."

There was a soft breath that escaped her lips, and Raven finally looked up into his eyes. He watched her little pink tongue come out to wet her lips, another soft, frustrated noise escaping. He could see the confusion in her eyes, as if she wanted to tell him something, but she didn't know how to get it all out. Raven leaned upward, her mouth hovering inches from his own. She shifted for a moment, still deliberating with herself, and then she whispered those elegant French curses under her breath, and Jason felt both of them cave into each other. His eyes closed and he closed that space between them, feeling his heart start to pound a frantic rhythm in his chest. _Jesus_ , what in the world was she doing to him?

With a frustrated groan, he leaned down and captured her lips with his own, nudging her mouth open as he pulled Raven closer to him. She moaned into his mouth and met him kiss-for-kiss, as if she was trying to wipe the memory of call from her head with every one of his kisses. He could feel her heart, a little excited and beating like a frightened bird against her ribs, and something about the sensation made his body respond in kind. His hands tightened on her hips, and he pulled her closer, his mouth dominating hers in every way.

" _Jason…_ "

That was his undoing. He slid his tongue along hers as she swung one leg over his lap, leaning up on her knees above him. With another curse, she pulled back from his kisses and looked down into his eyes, her anger and reservation dissolving underneath their contact. He smiled up at her, moving his hands around grab that gorgeous ass of hers.

"What can I do to make you feel better, Little Bird?" He nibbled at her collarbone, licking at the little red marks he made. "What _would_ make you feel better?" He kissed down her chest and nipped at the top of her breasts. His smile brightened and he looked up at her mischievously. "What can I do that would earn me another cake?"

Raven blushed and she chuckled and, leaning down to kiss him again. "I have a few ideas…" Her hands buried in his hair and she tugged his head back to access his mouth better, her kisses needy and harsh on his lips. It was rough and raw, and everything about it made him _burn_ with excitement. He had to fight against the urge to purr, she tasted so good - like fresh cream. Jason traced her lips with the tip of his tongue, before dipping inside the sanctuary of her mouth again, desperate to taste her.

Raven groaned and tugged on his hair again, tilting his head back. Their lips separated and she looked down into his eyes, saying nothing, but Jason knew. He knew _exactly_ what she wanted, and _god_ did he want to give it to her. Every single request. With a low, animalistic growl, he pulled her tank top up over her head, leaving her in a soft, cotton bra and her sweat pants. Jason leaned back just a little and took in the gorgeous sight of her, her breasts pushing against the cups of her bra and threatening to spill over the tops. Her ribcage was tight and narrow, leading to her toned stomach before flaring out in those soft curves and round ass he loved so much.

"Jason…"

Her hands began unbuttoning his shirt, her mouth finding his again as she desperately unclothed him. He loved the sight of her like this, all unhinged and broken, trying to get to the prize as quickly as she could. It tore him apart and immediately built him back up again. He smiled and kissed her again, capturing her lower lip in between his teeth and pulled, hearing her moan again. It was _beautiful_.

One of his hands moved off of the supple flesh of her ass and came around to the front of her body, dipping below the waistband of her sweatpants. He hesitated a moment, waiting for her to stop him, but when she said nothing he slipped his hand between her legs, cupping her heat with tender touches.

Well, well… she chose _not_ to wear underwear. Raven writhed against him, her hands finally unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders and onto her bed carelessly. For the first time since they began their little game, Jason could feel the soft touch of her skin against his own, her practically bare breasts press against his chest, and it felt _heavenly_. He had been with women before, but there wasn't a single person he had ever been with that made him feel like _this_. Like he was both drowning in her and going up in hellfire at the same time. He didn't want this feeling to end. He didn't want this to be a one-night stand or even just a fling. He wanted something so much more.

Growling into her kisses, he slid his fingers inside her and watched as she pulled back, riding his hand with little gasps and groans. Her head fell back against her shoulders and she ground against him, her hands reaching between them to rub against the growing bulge in his pants with teaching touches. He clenched his teeth and cursed out her name, leaning forward and kissing up her neck, scraping his teeth against her pulse.

"Raven…" Jason wrapped an arm around her back and started toying with the clasp of her bra.

Raven smiled and leaned down to kiss him-

Atticus jumped up on the bed and shoved his nose in between the two of them, licking up Jason's neck with little barks of excitement. He pulled his hands away from Raven so quickly she went tumbling off his lap and landed in an undignified heap on the floor, curses escaping her mouth as she crashed into the carpet. Thinking it was a game, Atticus jumped on her and barked, his tongue lapping all over her face.

Raven lay there for a long moment, trying to fight him off, and then she laughed. She lay back against her bedroom floor and she laughed, throwing one hand over her eyes. For a few long minutes, she lay there and laughed at the absurdity of the situation, and the tension surrounding her seemed to dissolve into a fit of giggles. Jason looked down at her, a smile tugging at his lips as he reached for their shirts. Okay, so maybe he didn't do anything that warranted a reward with cake, but at least he got her to laugh.

Raven leaned up on her forearms and smiled at him. "Let's call it a night, Jason."

"Alright…" He tugged on his shirt and started to button it up.

"Do you mind… staying a little longer though?" Raven took her tank top from the edge of the bed and pulled it on as she climbed to her feet.

Jason stared up at her, his fingers stilling on his shirt as he desperately fought not to let his mouth fall open. Was _Raven_ \- ever stoic, reserved Raven - _actually_ asking him to stay over? He watched her face darken and she looked away, out the window to the bright cityscape below them. She rolled her tongue in her mouth and shuffled her weight a bit before her eyes looked back over at him on the bed.

"I mean… I was gonna order a pizza and I still owe you for dinner last weekend and the weekend before, and I thought-"

"Yes." Jason stood up far more quickly than he had intended, and Atticus nearly jumped up on him again. He shifted a bit closer to her. "Yes, Raven… I can stay."

Her expression softened, a smile tugging on her lips again. "Thanks."

Jason would have bet money that he heard the _twang_ of Cupid's bow off in the distance.

* * *

Jason jerked awake, the credits to the movie they were watching rolling on her TV. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, reading the clock on the wall. It was far too late to be over, but he didn't want to go home, not yet anyway. He was warm and comfortable, and the world outside seemed starkly cold in comparison. He looked down to see Raven curled against his chest, her fingers tightening in his shirt as she settled herself comfortably between his legs. Jason smiled more to himself than anyone else, and he pulled a blanket off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around her. She gave a soft little mewl, almost like that of a kitten, and curled even closer to him.

Who knew that _Raven_ of all people could be… cute? Jason stifled laughter and brushed back her hair from her forehead, kissing the top of her head innocently. Something strange bubbled up into his chest and he found himself wondering precisely what _this_ life would be like. He'd spent so much of his life trying to be the best at what he did, be smart, powerful, athletic… but he had never taken the moment to actually indulge in fantasies like this. Fantasies were a gorgeous girl slept with him (fully clothed nonetheless) while her dog snored at his feet. And while this fantasy was new and strange… he found he liked it.

He kissed the top of her head again and Raven smiled in her sleep.

Yes, he liked it a lot.

Jason felt his smile fall as he looked at her dining table, still filled with their files and reports. His heart dropped into his stomach and he shifted, turning to look back down into her face. Remorse and even a little bit of fear seemed to choke the breath right from his lungs. In just a few days this whole case would be over. There would be no more make out sessions in the archives. No more teasing phone calls to one another. No more heated stares and hushed French curses. No more desperately groping for each other in the heat of the moment… there would be nothing but the icy separation of work. Stoic, perfectly normal work.

He closed his eyes, and his arms wrapped even tighter around her subconsciously.

He didn't want to give this up just yet. Not yet…

But did he have a choice?


	29. Is This It?

**The Blue Dress  
** Chapter Twenty Nine: Is This It?

Mr. Wilson thumbed through the reports in front of him and hummed, his fingers tapping an erratic rhythm on the table. He nodded a few times and ran his tongue over his teeth. Finally, after several long minutes, he picked up his head and gave an affirmative nod. "You've done a good job, Miss Roth, Jason. Your reports and investigation are exactly what we needed for this case, and you've done this company proud. We should be able to fully handle the rest of this from here on out." He offered them both a thin smile. "Good work."

"Thank you, sir."

Mr. Wilson rose to his feet and adjusted his suit jacket. "Well, I appreciate all the work you both have done for me. I know it has been an extra workload on your responsibilities, but you've handled the project admirably." He gave them both an appreciative nod. "Should something like this happen again, I will make sure that I choose you for the team. Have a good day, Miss Roth." He looked over at Jason. "We'll have our weekly meeting on Friday as per usual."

"Yes, sir."

With that, he left the small conference room, leaving Jason and Raven staring at each other in silence. She shifted a bit and then began picking up the last few files and piling them neatly on the edge of the table. Jason watched her move, letting his eyes drift over that little, blue wiggle dress, the one that hugged her curves like a second skin and had those _stupid fucking buttons_. He felt a snarl threaten to escape, and clenched his fists at his side. That dress… that dress that started all of this, of _course_ she had to be wearing it on their last day as a team. It seemed fitting anyway.

So, this was it? _This_ was how their tryst ended? In thick silence? Jason had always thought that _if_ this had ever ended, it would have ended in a blaze of fire and curses, not like _this_. Not silence and awkward stares, neither one of them knowing how to proceed. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to feel like everything was okay, but they were both teetering precariously on the edge. On one side there was a known sense of himself and distance from anything that might threaten his perfectly laid out life. On the other side, there was blazing hellfire, and a woman so interesting he couldn't stop thinking about her, even in his dreams. Jason was damned sure he which way he wanted to fall.

Taking a slow, deep breath, he tried to keep his head together as he looked down at her. "Well… it's over."

Raven looked up at him, her smirk playing over her lips. "Yes. I guess it is."

"So… now what?" He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned back on his heels. "I mean, the case is over. The reports are done."

"We aren't ever going to work together again."

He blinked and reeled back from that statement, listening to the low notes in her voice. There was an edge of coldness to her words, but it was more than that. That frigid air seemed to be hiding the sadness and remorse at the thought that they might not be working with each other every again. That thought sat strangely with him, and Jason found himself shifting his weight from foot to foot as he tried to think of something to say.

He licked his lips and moved closer to her, resting a hand over her own. "Come up and have a drink with me, Raven. A celebratory drink. Once it's over and you never have to see me ever again and we can both go on with our lives as if nothing happened."

He realized what he said as soon as the words left his mouth, and he stared down into Raven's confused expression. Swallowing, he desperately tried to think of something to cover up his faux pas, but nothing seemed to come to his mind. Instead he just stood there and tried to smile, feeling way too much like a complete, raging idiot. He didn't _want_ to forget _anything_ that happened, and based on how easily Raven fit herself into his life, he had to guess that she didn't want this to end either - not that she would ever admit it.

Raven pulled her hand from his and looked up into his face, raising an eyebrow. "Do you honestly think I never want to see you again? Honestly?"

His lips twitched and Jason felt his expression melt back into his stoic one as he tried to gauge her expression. Her eyes were wide, her cheeks a little pink, and she was rolling her tongue in her mouth, and yet he still couldn't find the strength to just tell her that he wanted her. Tell her that he knew she wanted him. This project might have been over, but _they_ weren't, and he would do everything in his power to make her realize that.

He shifted his weight and watched as she gathered the rest of the files in her hand, propping them up on her hip. "Do you _want_ to see me again, Miss Roth?"

A low chuckle escaped her throat and she tilted her head to the side for a moment and looked at him with that dark, enigmatic expression before starting for the door. "I'll think about the drink, Jason…"

With that, she was gone, leaving him practically shivering in the wake of her presence.


	30. Blue Flag of Surrender

**The Blue Dress  
** Chapter Thirty: The Blue Flag of Surrender

Jason sighed sadly as he walked into his office. It was over. After all this time, their work together was over.

No more long nights doing research. No more smart and witty conversations. No more watching her eat yogurt dipped cherries. No more makeout sessions in file rooms. No more heated stares over paperwork and take out. No more arguments with sharp tongues and harsher words and wetted lips and hot breaths that mended their wounds and that _blazing hellfire_ that started in their guts and seared through their skin as they stared on endlessly at each other.

He looked across his desk to the burgundy chair she normally sat in, the print of her frame still pressed into the cushions there and sighed again.

There would be no more _her._

Leaning back in his chair, he rubbed his face and played back their earlier exchange and closed his eyes. How could he have been so stupid?

 _"You never have to see me ever again and we can both go on with our lives as if nothing happened."_

So very stupid. Maybe he should go down to her office and-

He heard a knock at his door and he snapped his eyes open to see her standing there, as if by some miracle, in that gorgeous blue dress of her and a small smile. Putting on a brave face, he sat up and smiled.

"Miss Roth? What are you doing here?" He asked, lamely.

She took a few nervous steps inside his office, looking as if she was trying to muster up the courage to say what was sitting on her tongue. "I… I thought about that drink offer and… I do believe we deserve a little _celebration_."

He felt his heart leap a little in his chest as he nodded at her, trying not to let his joy show. He cleared his throat as he moved to retrieve the hidden bottle of expensive Scotch from his drawer. "Alright, if you will shut the door," he murmured.

Seconds passed and he heard the door shut but was soon followed by the sound of a lock's loud 'click,' and he looked up at her to see her turning around to face him. He felt his heart flutter erratically in his chest at the sight of her.

Her eyes were dark and her bottom lip captured between her teeth as she looked at him from her place at the door. That blue dress of hers hugged her body perfectly, accentuating every single one of her heavenly curves from her breasts to her cinched waist to her wide hips and gloriously round ass and thick thighs.

He swallowed deeply, feeling a thick and hot tension enter the room. "What-what are you doing?"

The corners of her lips pulled up as she lifted her hand to her hair and pulled a pin, letting her dark hair cascade gracefully down past her shoulders in loose curls. She clicked her tongue and tilted her head.

"I didn't come up here for a drink," she breathed, the flicker of desire shining in her eyes.

He felt his breath hitch in his throat, leaning back in his chair and watching the slow sway of her hips as she shifted her weight slowly against the door. God, what he wanted to do to those hips… He felt himself harden beneath the expensive fabric of his pants and his nerves lit on fire and his body shook, as he forced himself to stay seated. He licked his lips as he tried to not think about every single thing he wanted to do to her at that exact moment.

"No?"

She shook her head at him with a sinister smile. "No."

"Then, what do you want?"

" _You…_ " The word escaped from her throat like a breath but it sounded like a chorus of angels to him. He exhaled shakily as she pushed off the door and walked across the room to him.

His jaw tighten as he watched her painstakingly slow movements, her fingers reached to drag across the dark shiny wood of his desk.

"I have grown quite tired of this game we've been playing…"

He pressed his lips to stop the words that threatened to pour from his mouth, keeping himself from telling her all of the truths he had buried inside for weeks. But this was not the time nor the place for it.

"And since we don't have the case to worry about or any other future projects together, I thought we could…" She trailed, coming over to his side of the desk and stopping. She dropped her head to the ground as a blush rose to her face. "I'm no good at this."

"I think you're doing brilliantly," he said a little too fast for comfort but he couldn't care. The sexual tension between them had been building for weeks was so high, he couldn't be bothered with the eloquence of words and timing. "Please continue."

She lifted her head, looking at him with soft eyes like he had said just the right thing at the right time. Her lips twitched up as she moved to sit on his desk in front of him, her eyes clouding again with a lust that made his blood boil and his heart pound. With nervous hands, she reached down to her hips and gripped the tight fabric that was there, shifting a little as she pulled the skirt up her legs little by little.

"I want you to take me…" She said it so bluntly, it drove him wild. He trembled as the skirt kept sliding up her black stocking covered legs with every word until it was bunched at her hips. "Right here, right now… On this desk. No more games… Just surrender."

She spread her legs open, propping her feet on the armrests on either side of him -

 _Jesus._ She wasn't wearing any panties.

He clenched his fists with a strength so strong he thought he was going to break his hand as he stared at her pink core that was already wet with desire. He could hear her little pants from above him, growing hot underneath his stare and he couldn't help but feel a swell of pride at the idea that he was able to do to her what she was able to do to him. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw her hand come up to the top of her dress and finger one of those infernal navy blue buttons.

" _Don't_ ," he growled out through his teeth, his eyes lingering on her wetness before dragging them up to her eyes. "Touch. A single. _Button._ "

He'll be damned if she took the privilege of ripping that dress apart away from him.

She gasped at the harshness of his words before she arched a brow and slid her hand down her body to the wetness between her legs. Bringing her hips to the edge of his desk, she spread her legs wider for him and moved her finger over her clit in slow deliberate circles and arched her back. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he shook, burning the image of her pleasuring herself on his desk into every corner of his brain.

She grinned down at him as she dipped two fingers inside her, coating her fingers with her essence. Pumping her fingers, she arched her back and licked her lips at him, little mewls of pleasure floating atop of her heated breath. He could feel his sanity slipping away with each one. He licked his lips again as he dragged his eyes from the glorious things she was doing to herself with her fingers to her flushed face. She grinned deviously with parted lips.

"Then, why don't you get up and fuck me?"

He didn't have to be asked twice. With an animalistic growl, he launched himself from the chair and crashed his lips with hers, kissing her hard enough to bruise. She moaned against his mouth as his tongue pried her mouth open and dipped his tongue inside to taste the cherry flavored secrets behind her lips, her hand moving faster over her.

He tugged at her waist, bringing her close and squeezing the extra swell of her hips with a hearty and possessive grunt from his throat. His free hand lifted to the back of her head and pulled, giving him more access to her mouth and making her moan before dropping his kisses down the swoon of her neck. Her mouth fell open, releasing the little whimpers into the air, sending his mind reeling as his nibbled her soft skin and kissing all the words he wanted to say along it.

 _I want you. I need you. Stay with me_.

He sucked her in and took greedy nips at her succulent flesh, dropping his kisses down her body to the top button of her dress. He growled at the source of his torture, those mocking things that kept him from seeing her gorgeous body in all of its naked glory. His fingers gripped the soft stretchy material and pulled, her buttons flying across the room and clattering along the floor as they landed with a satisfying tap.

She gasped at the suddenness of his movements, the cool air hitting her torso. He stared at her for a moment and took her in. Her hair disheveled, face flushed, lips parted and swollen from their kisses, skin peppered with little red bites, dress ripped open revealing a very expensive looking black lace bra, and her skirt hiked up at her waist with her fingers buried inside her. _God_ , she was beautiful.

He grinned at her before latching his lips back on her skin, his movements growing frantic and feral as he moved her fingers away and replaced them with his own. She arched her back and gasped at the intrusion, and then, she melted. She shivered with dissipating nerves and clutching onto his arms and hair with trembling fingers as his fingers pumped in and out of her with blinding speed. Her head lolled back against her shoulders, letting out a whimper as the fire between them _burned_.

He hummed in apparent bliss to her whines and insistent hands, trailing open mouth kisses lower and lower down her body to the place where he craved to taste her again. Taking a deep breath of her heady scent, he sighed and kissed her thighs, teasing her for a few moments longer. As much as he wanted to taste her, he wanted her to burn for this more just as he burned for her.

He wanted her to _beg._

He kissed up and down thighs as her fingers continued to pump in and out of her, his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin beneath her garter. She bit her lip, stifling a moan that threatened to be heard, leaning back on the desk. Her fingers ran through his hair, pulling at it and bucking her hips towards his mouth in want.

" _Please_ …" She gasped and that was all it took.

With a wicked grin, he surged forward and latched his mouth on her, licking and sucking at her clit, enticing a sharp moan from her. He grinned up at her from between her legs, relishing in her moans as his tongue flicked and swirled around her, making her vibrate and jerk under the glorious pressure of his tongue and fingers. Her back arched higher, her hips wiggling a little bit he kept her pinned down with his arm wrapped around her thigh, adamant that she would not escape- not that she gave him any indication that she intended to.

She tasted of sugar, dark promises, and something more exotic, and it was intoxicating. The lustful twitch in his stomach burned as he gorged on her with all the frustration she had left with him these past few weeks.

He tasted her for something between a few minutes and an infinity before he felt her fingers pull at his face, pleading for him.

"Get back up here…" She whispered, beggingly. He was more than happy to comply with her demands.

He tasted her for a few seconds longer before he lifted his lips back up her body to her lips, letting her taste herself of his tongue. Her shaky hands clambered for him, wrapping around him tightly and pulling him close. He groaned into her mouth as her soft body rolled against his, urging him on. He felt her hands frantically push at his blazer and he ripped his hands off her to peel the wretched thing away as her hands moved to work hazardly at his tie and shirt.

He pulled away to give her a meaningful look, watching her eyes growing wide as she unabashedly worked his buttons off with trembling fingers. He felt a slight switched in the air while he watched her, loving the sight of her unguarded and feral and needy. Something pleasantly foreign seeped into his chest and he smiled, leaning his lips down for hers and capturing her lower lip between his teeth.

Working the last button off his shirt, she lifted her brazen hands to his sleek muscular build with lines and curves that begged to be touched, scratch him lightly with her nails. He hissed, kissing her fast and hard like a frantic time fated lover, dancing in the flames of their hellfire and his heartbeat roaring in his ears. He pulled the rest of his shirt away, desperate to feel her skin on his.

He heard her moan with insistence, wrapping her legs around his hips and dropping her hand to his belt and pulling at it with practiced hands. Working it free, she dipped her hands below the waistband of his underwear to the strained length below his hips and wrapped her fingers around him, making him groan against her tongue.

Hovering her lips over his, she looked into his eyes with a dark and lidded stare as she stroked his steel-like length with a grip she knew drove him wild.

" _Fuck me_ …" She demanded through teeth.

He grinned against her mouth and pulled her to stand up off the desk before turning her around with a hard spin, pinning her there with his hips and bending her over with a speed so fast she barely had time to breathe. Pushing his pants and underwear down, he pressed himself against her backside, his raging cock prodding at her entrance.

She shivered, feeling his tip rub against her core teasingly, lubing himself with her wetness. He trailed hot kisses across the span of her shoulders to the juncture between her neck and her collarbone, his fingers tangling in her hair and pulling her head back.

His nose nudged her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent of vanilla and desire. "Say it…"

The corners of her lips turned up as she panted in anticipation, pushing back against him. " _Mr. Todd_ …" she said, mockingly.

He snarled at her as his fingers plunged between her thighs and pressed against her core, coaxing a loud tortured moan from her swollen lips.

"You know what I want to hear…" He whispered, seductively in her ear, nipping and licking at the lobe and making her hair stand on end. "Say it…."

She paused for a moment, leaning back to feel him but he denied her, backing away just enough with his fingers playing at her clit, slowly and teasingly. She groaned in frustration at him before she licked her lips at him in surrender. "… _Jason_ "

That was all he needed to hear.

With a grunt, he surged his hips forward into the sanctuary of her body, and dear god, she felt _fucking fantastic_. Better than he had ever imagined. He couldn't help the velvety hiss as she dragged him in, her choked whimper ringing like a symphony in his ears. He slid his eyes closed as he rested his forehead against her temple, carefully easing out of her.

"Again…" He growled, animalistically. He wanted her to say his name like it was a prayer, like it was the only word she knew how to say. He wanted to know that she knew exactly who she belonged to. " _Say. It. Again_."

"Jason…" He speared himself into her body, filling her again with his fingers still playing at her clit.

" _Again._ "

"Jason…" She breathed, her body pushing back against him as his name began tumbling from her lips like water over a cliff, his painfully slow movements picking up speed with every mention of his name. "Jason, Jason, Jason… _Oh god, Jason!_ "

He dipped his head to the crook of her neck, knowing she was rather fond of his affections there as he quickened his rhythm. He heard her little pants grow heavy and her moans grow more frequent as their ministrations stirred the hellfire between them burned up to new heights. Each of his strokes seemed to feed the flaming sensations that scratched and itched and burned beneath their skin, and she instinctively spread her legs further and pushed back against him to try to get more. Jason lifted his head and turned her head with a tug at her hair, hovering his lips over hers, barely touching as his volatile breaths fell into her mouth and tingled her tongue. Their glazed stares locked as a throaty groan rumbled in his chest, and Raven felt the exquisite knot he had created swell and tingle.

Challenge danced in their eyes before he gave a noise of surrender, holding her head firmly as he crashed his lips to hers, kissing more fervidly than they ever had. His other hand continued to brush circles over her receptive bud while he moved his hips in purposeful patterns, before ripping his mouth away to freckle wet pecks over her neck and shoulders, writing invisible words of adoration on her skin with his tongue.

Her little moans and whines were getting more fervent and he could feel her muscles starting to tense up around him as she began to quiver in his arms. The heavy hammering of her heart against his chest told him that she was close, and he willed himself to restrain against his own bliss bubbling in his system.

Pulling out of her, he turned her around again and pushed her back to sit on the desk, before plunging back into the sacred warmth of her body. She cursed his name in French as he thrusted rapidly into her, the delicious angle rubbing against her clit with each thrust. Arms and legs wrapped around him and brought him close as hips bucked to each other in their striving for release in this horizontal dance in the flames, letting it consume and drown them both.

He lifted his head to look at her - her hair soaked in sweat and her body shaking, swollen lips parted with sweet sounds of bliss and erratic breath pouring out, tears streaked down her cheeks from closed eyes to the incoming orgasm that threaten to break her at any minute. So broken and yet so undeniably beautiful at the same time.

Wrapping an arm around her back, he brought her to flush against his sweat-sodden chest and moved strongly within her, while his other hand moved to her face and grabbed her chin, forcing her to open her eyes and look at him.

"Look at me when you come, Little Bird…" He breathed, his pace never slowing and his strength unrelenting. "Eyes on me, you understand?"

She managed a nod and an incoherent noise of surrender, making him grin as his hand dropped to between their bodies to the delicious bud, moving his heavenly fingers over her again. He felt her body clench, the extra sensation proving to be too much for her.

The pulsating heat spread from her core and made her muscles clamp down around him as she coughed a stuttering cry that carried his name, her tear-soaked eyes never leaving his. Her control was lost as she shuddered gracelessly and allowed the bizarre and burning but beautiful sensations consume her. Jason clutched onto her tightly as she came undone, grabbing her face again and combing back her silky mane to witness the wonder in her eyes.

With a few more twists of his hips and the ripples of her rapture around him, Jason felt the bubble in his loins burst and release into her. He rested his forehead against hers as the growling groan rumbled up from his chest and clung to her as she absently soothed him, watching him with bated breath and stroking his hair. He shivered when he felt her nails reached the tip of his spine, his breath calming as the buzz began to fade and his limbs became lead heavy, lying on top of her on the desk.

They lied there for a quiet few moments, shivering and holding each other as the flame of their hellfire flickered and simmered away. She hummed lazy kisses against his temple as his thumbs rubbed soothing circles along her sides.

He heard her make a small noise of realization. "Oh… I really liked this dress."

He couldn't help but breathe a chuckle at the absurdity of her sentence in light of the current position they were in. Feeling the swell of complete adoration for her, he placed a lazy kiss on her shoulder and sighed. "Take it to the tailor. Send me the bill. It'll be fine."

"Okay but… How am I going to walk down to my office later with my dress ripped open?"

Oh… He hadn't thought of that.

* * *

 _And that, friends, is the end of Season One of the Office AU._

 _Season Two will begin shortly. Thank you again, and I hope you're enjoying everything!_


	31. Uncertainty

**The Blue Dress  
** Uncertainty

Jason kissed up her bare neck and nibbled at her ear, his tongue tracing the shell before he kissed back down again, licking at a tender bite mark near her collarbone. It started another fire deep in her stomach, roiling and bubbling just below her navel, and she felt an aftershock course through her, followed by a rather embarrassing mewl. He just laughed and nuzzled her neck, continuing to place nearly-innocent kisses at her pulse. A few more minutes passed as they both listened to the silence of the room before he pulled away, his green eyes practically boring into her soul.

"We really should get cleaned up." His voice was pragmatic but strangely soft, as if there was another, unspoken sentence hanging in between them.

"But?" Raven glanced up at him.

"But I don't imagine either of us can go back to work after… _this_." He captured her lower lip between his teeth and suckled on her mouth. "I would much rather we spend the rest of the afternoon in each other's company." He licked at her lips and smiled. "Don't you agree?"

Raven lifted an eyebrow. "And what do you propose we do instead of work, Mr. Todd?" Her hands found the edges of his shirt and pulled him closer to her, eyes practically laughing. In the afterglow of their wild encounter, the tight edge of her personality had been worn down into something softer and gentler, and she found herself not minding the change at all. This sort of unusual personal encounter felt easy, and she liked the feeling as strange and foreign as it was.

"Well, we have all day to figure that out. Don't we, _Miss Roth_?"

"Do we?" She nudged his nose with her own and stole another kiss. "I have a stack of files on my desk a mile high, and reports that need-"

Her teasing sentence was cut off as he leaned forward and kissed her again, his hands sliding up into her hair to take her head and tilt it to the side, nudging her mouth open as he continued to kiss her. Raven felt her body react instantly to his slow, heated, insistent kisses. Her toes curled and her hands tightened in the edges of his shirt, subconsciously pulling him even closer so that his chest brushed against her own. She moaned into his mouth, her thighs tightening around his hips with little twitches. He smiled against her mouth and pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Come on now, Miss Roth… I think those files can wait just a little longer, right?" His teeth found her bottom lip again. "At least until tomorrow."

Raven gasped as he stole another kiss. "But you can't?"

He pretended to ponder that for a minute, before his lips curled back in a smile that seemed to banish every shadow in the room. "Absolutely not."

Raven could feel the nervousness bubbling up into her chest, and along with it came something almost… _giddy_. A feeling that was so entirely unlike her that it almost knocked her off her feet. It was warm and fluttery, and she felt her breath escape her lungs in short, fevered gasps. She looked into his eyes and nodded slowly, hoping that she wasn't caught under his spell again. She licked her lips slowly and pushed herself into a more upright position.

"Alright… but just today," she added quickly, a blush darkening her cheeks as she realized she was giving into his demands, but Raven couldn't help herself. It was so easy to give into him when he was looking at her with those bright eyes, practically laughing her and coaxing her from her shell and into his arms. She set her lips and looked up at him with stern expression. "After today, we can't play these games anymore… people would talk."

He smiled and leaned closer to her, nudging her hips with his own. "Let them talk."

Raven's blush darkened and she pushed him off of her with another chuckle, watching as he redressed quickly. His hands shook a little, as if partially exhausted from what they had just done, but also as if he was excited with the prospect of spending the rest of the day with her. She adjusted the skirt on her dress and tried to button up the blouse as best as she could, but the edges pulled open, exposing her black, lace bra underneath. She sighed and glared up at Jason as he finished buttoning up his crisp dress shirt.

"And how do you suppose I leave the office when I look like this?" She reached for a box of tissues on his desk, but his hand wrapped around her wrist and he moved against her again, his eyes dark. Raven felt her skin flush and she looked up into his face, trying to understand what this fire was that burning brightly between them.

"Don't clean yourself up, Raven… not yet." He moved even closer to her, his lips brushing against her earlobe. Raven's eyes fluttered closed as his breath ghosted down her neck and she listened to his low, husky voice weaving intricate spells and secrets into her. "Don't clean yourself up. I want you to feel every part of me, Raven. I want you to know that it's _all_ me. I want you to remember _everything_ that happened in this office, and everything that happened between us. I want you to remember the way I kissed you. The way I _tasted_ you. The way I _fucked you_. I don't want you to forget a single moment."

She whined and moved her hips against him, practically melting as his lips kissed down her neck again, sending her back into flames. Her hands tightened in his shirt and she pulled him closer, her lips finding his own and stealing every breath she could from him. He groaned and pushed her back against the desk, his hands tightening in her hair as his tongue slid along her own in an intricate dance that they both loved to play.

He pulled away, gasping as his lips brushed against her mouth. "Just for a little bit longer." Kiss. "Just be my dirty Little Bird." His mouth covered her own again and feasted on her, stealing all of her protests and concerns with every skilled movement of his mouth.

She pulled free and looked up into his face, trying not to give into his demands without a little push back. "And _how_ are we going to get out of here without people seeing us… especially me when I'm in this dress?"

Smiling, he went to the door and grabbed his trench coat from a hook, handing it to her. Licking his lips and trying to keep himself calm, he leaned back on his heels and watched her. "We'll take the service elevator so no one can see us, Little Bird."

She lifted an eyebrow and pulled on his coat, buttoning it up to the collar and tying it tight around her waist. "And after that, Jason?"

He smiled and moved closer to her. "It's just a few short blocks to my place."

Her heart jumped into her throat again and she looked up into his eyes. Excitement coursed through her at break-neck speed and she walked up to him, smelling the faint scent of sex and cologne clinging to him. It was intoxicating, and Raven found her mouth watering as if he was some kind of delicious treat. She licked her lips and moved even closer to him. "And _then_ what?"

He just smirked at her, his hand resting on the door handle. "Precisely what do you think _we_ would do if we played hooky, Raven?" His voice was low enough to give her just a hint of all the secrets that were clinging to the spaces between them, and she blushed in response. What in the world was she supposed to say to _that_?

Jason opened the door and looked around before ushering her into the hallway. He left a hastily scrawled note to his secretary before he took Raven's hand and navigated both of them through the maze of doors and hallways to a service elevator tucked towards an unused section of the office. They stood outside the door and stared at each other for a long moment, not quite sure of what to say to each other as they waited for the older, slower elevator.

Raven felt a surge of guilt and she stared down at their shoes as she realized what they were doing. This was more than just playing hooky, they were playing with fire at this point. It was meant to be a fling, a moment to get the burning out from between them, but both of them knew it was quickly turning into far more than that. It was turning into something neither of them had a name for or even really understood, but they both wanted to figure it out - explore whatever this was.

Jason's lips pulled back into an excited smile, and he grabbed the edges of his coat, loose on her body, and dragged her to him. His lips found hers in another searing kiss, and Raven moaned, pushing herself on tip-toes and meeting him kiss-for-kiss and stroke for stroke, banishing any fear or uneasiness between them. Her hand wrapped around his tie and pulled him closer, nudging her mouth open and taking everything he offered.

Pulling back, he smiled down into her face. "Just one day, Raven."

The elevator dinged open, and Raven looked into the empty car, chewing on her lower lip.

"Just one day."

He gave her lower back a nudge, and they both walked into the elevator car, the doors closing behind them.


	32. Alone and Naked

**The Blue Dress  
** Alone and Naked

He could barely keep his hands off her during the whole walk to his apartment, touching her and squeezing her every chance he got, watching that dark blush creep on her face and her teeth slide out to capture her lip in anticipation.

Seeing her in his coat and knowing that she was close to naked underneath, dripping with their joined essence, it drove him mad with desire and he wanted nothing more than to push her against the nearest wall and strip her down to nothing and take her again and again and again, regardless of the prying eyes along the streets. He felt like they were both were teenagers as they rushed to his apartment, giddy at the thought of finally having her and feeling the sweet swell of thrill at the idea of getting caught.

But if being with her was wrong, he didn't want to be right. Not for one second.

Hearing the pace of her prim black heels quicken as his gray apartment building came into view, he smiled down at her, realizing she was just as anxious as he was, and stopped in front of her to capture her in a breath stealing kiss. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist as her little hands slid up his chest and tangled in the folds of his shirt.

He nudged her mouth open with a low groan, the sensations of her heartbeat thudding against his chest riling him up even more and pulling her closer.

God, what was she doing to him? He had never been with someone that made him feel like this. So desperate, so hungry for more, so alive. It was addicting and he never wanted it to end. Actually, he wasn't entirely sure if he could let it end.

"Come on, _Mr. Todd_ ," she whispered teasingly between kisses, her hands dropping to his and pulling him in the direction of his apartment.

Her teeth slid out to bite her lip again as she pulled away, looking into his eyes with a mischievous glint and he couldn't help but be incredibly turned on by her unabashedly teasing nature. Holding her hand, they speed for his apartment, excitement filling them and fueling their movements. His fingered for his keys in his pocket, his hand shaking with desire. All he had to do was get her inside and he could touch her again and taste her again and drown in her and burn with her again and again and again until they were nothing but a messy pile of limbs and nerves.

He could barely wait, and by the way she was pulling at him, neither could she.

He quickly punched in the code for his apartment floor and sprinted with her to the elevator, pressing the button maniacally like it would open the doors faster. He heard her chuckle before he felt her fingers wrap around his tie and pulled him down into another kiss.

He smiled into the kiss, one arm wrapping around her frame and pulling her close while his other hand pulled at the tie around her waist and fingering the buttons on the coat, growing more anxious by the second. He felt her tongue slide over his lips, nudging them open and slipping her tongue inside to meet his. He groaned and pushed her inside the elevator when it finally arrived, his lips never leaving hers and pressing the button for his floor.

Her back met the wall with a thud, making her gasp and giving him more access to her sweet mouth. She whined, pushing her soft body against his hardened one and reaching up into his hair to pull him closer, the tips of her nails scraping along his scalp and sending shivers down his spine.

Pulling away the last button with shaky fingers, he pushed open the offending coat and palmed her bare waist, wanting -needing, to feel her skin on his. His thumbs brushed the skin underneath the wire of her bra as her fingers removed the tie from around his neck and worked to unfasten the buttons on his shirt, both desperate to feel the other.

The doors opened again to his floor and he let out a little whine as he reluctantly pulled away from her to unlock the gate and door to his apartment. But broken kisses always tasted better when they were fixed.

Sliding the door open, he pulled her against his body and captured her lips again, his mouth moving against hers in urgency. Guiding her inside and shutting the door, he tossed his keys to the side and pushed her against the black and red wall, pinning her hips with his.

Electricity and static ripped through the room as they began to pull and push at their clothes in need. The need to see, the need to touch and feel, and kiss, and lick each other's naked bodies, pushing them to go faster until they reached completion.

His coat fell to the floor behind her in a heap, his shirt soon following. He ripped his lips away from her mouth, down the swoon of her neck to that beautiful mark he had made on her, his tongue dancing and swirling around it, as his hands pushed her ripped dress from off her shoulders and down her body to join the other clothes on the floor. He trailed his kisses down her body, kissing and touching anywhere he could reach.

Her fingers moved to his belt and zipper with skilled hands before hooking her fingers underneath the waistband of his boxer briefs and pulled them both down, his strained erection springing free and pressing against her stomach. She gasped at his need, a small smile dancing at her lips in knowing that she did this to him, and traced the length of him with her fingertip.

He growled against her skin, biting down on her again, his hips moving slightly to her touch. Sliding a hand around her back, he fiddled with the hook of her bra, unclasping it before sliding his hands up to her shoulders and sliding the straps down her arms.

The item joined the others on the floor and he held his breath as he stared at her only clad in stockings, a lacy black garter belt, and those prim heels of hers, taking in her naked self in for the first time. He had fantasized about the naked body she had underneath her clothes a countless number of times, but he never imagined to be as sexy and as beautiful as she was standing in front of him right now.

A dark blush covered her body as he stared, her hands coming up to cover herself from his gaze, feeling a bit embarrassed by her nakedness. Stopping her, he gripped her wrists and pinned them against the wall above her head and loomed over her.

" _Don't_ ," he growled, his breath sliding over her skin as his eyes lingered on her naked form before dragging them up to look into her eyes. "Don't you _dare_ try to hide from me."

Before she could finish taking a breath, his lips were on her again, kissing and nipping anywhere they would reach. His hands released her wrists, sliding down her body to the thick round swell of her ass and squeezed her hard. She let out a hiss-turned-moan, rolling her hips against him, sending another spark of electricity up his spine. An animalistic groan rumbled in his chest as he gripped her thighs and hoisted her up on his hips and pinned her there against the wall. Capturing and pulling at her bottom lip, he positioned himself at her opening rubbing his tip along her slit.

She writhed and moaned against his mouth, her brow furrowing at the torture. " _Please…_ "

"You know what you have to say, Little Bird…" He teased, licking her lips and stealing her breath away.

She gritted her teeth and bucked her hips at him in need, and the thought of fighting him crossed her mind but her want and need for him, surpassed her fight. She banged her head lightly against the wall and rolled her hips again, a low growl working its way passed her teeth. " _Fuck me again, Jason…_ "

He grinned as he thrust his hips forward, his cock sliding back in the warm sanctuary of her body again and it felt like coming home.

Hands clambered for each other and hot breaths clashed between them as another surge of unbridled lust rushed through their veins at a head spinning speed. Fire and electricity danced around them, coaxing them to be the instinctual animals they were originally designed to be, just _purely fucking_ each other against the wall of his apartment.

The outer world disappeared. It was just them and their skin and teeth and lips and tongues and nails and hot breaths and unrivaled pleasure of their bodies swaying together in perfect and beautiful unison.

Somewhere between a few hours to few eternities passed and they somehow made it from the wall to upstairs in his bed, completely naked in each other's arms and utterly spent. Sweat peppered their skin as the smell of sex swirled around them while they rested, her naked chest flushed against his with his arm wrapped loosely around her. Both of their hearts finally slowing to a dull hum in their chests.

The world outside still a very distant memory while they were wrapped up messily in his sheets.

He felt fingers trace him, following the black ink tattoo on his chest, leading up to his shoulder and arm. He shivered slightly at her touch, a low flicker of a spark licking at his nerves again. His lips twitched weakly into a smile and pressed them against her hairline.

"Keep doing that and we'll have to go another round, Little Bird…" He hummed, pulling her closer.

He felt her smile against, her fingers still tracing over him. "Do you have another round in you?"

He hummed a soft chuckle as he placed another kiss on the top of her head, his fingertips rubbing light patterns along her spine. "Hmm. Give me about ten, maybe fifteen minutes, and I'll be ready to go again, Little Bird."

She chuckled softly against him, her body inching a little closer to his. His smile grew wider. The once so cold and distant Miss Roth he had come to know was now lying naked in his arms, showering him with her little affections.

He loved it.

He pressed his cheek against her and sighed wistfully, enjoying her tender touches but he felt a slight shift in air. He hummed lowly, tugging her closer to him again. "I can hear your brain ticking, Little Bird. What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing," Pause. "Why do you keep calling me 'Little Bird'?"

He raised a brow. "I thought it was quite obvious that it was an endearment, Little Bird."

She shrugged against him, her fingers moving from his arm to his chest again. "I realize that… But why 'Little Bird'?"

"Simple," he shrugged, opening his eyes to see her wide blue eyes looking back up at him, something tingly rousing in his gut. "Well much like the bird, you are smart and clever and beautiful."

"And the 'Little' part?"

"Isn't that part the most obvious?"

"That is the least obvious part, actually."

"You're short," he said bluntly.

Her jaw dropped slightly, challenge slowly dancing in her eyes. "I am not short."

"When you kick off those heels, you're really short," he pushed in an attempt to rile her up again. There was something wildly sexy about her whenever she was angry at him, and it drove him mad with desire.

She shifted slightly to sit up, her index finger pointing at his chest. "I am not short."

"Alright, alright…" He sighed mockingly, watching her slowly straddle his hips. "Vertically challenged, then?"

Her tongue rolled in her mouth as the corner of her lips twitched up, something dark and twisted swimming in her eyes and sinking into him and making his bones burn. His cock twitched as his hands came up her thighs to palm her hips.

"I'm not short," she repeated, moving her hips slow circles.

He licked his lips as he watched her glorious naked body roll over him, teasing him into submission. He had to hand it to the Little Bird, it was a good try. But she didn't know him as well as she thought she did.

" _Little Bird…_ " He hissed a warning.

She ignored him, her slow grinds growing more insistent. "Say, I'm not short."

He gritted his teeth as the insatiable feeling of lust started to swim in his bloodstream again. His fingers bit into the soft squeezable flesh of her hips and ass, thrusting in time with her slow grind. She smirked at him, easing her movements just slightly. An embarrassing whimper erupted from his throat, wanting to feel their friction.

"Say it, Jason…" Her voice was playful, teasing.

He looked at her defiantly and thrusted his hips against her, his nails biting into her skin. "This isn't going to go the way you want it to, Raven," he warned again.

A low chuckle passed her lips, her gaze seductive and mischeivious. "That's what you think," she whispered before she moved her hips at a speed that set his whole body aflame again, almost blinding him.

He groaned at the friction, his arms wrapping around her and turning them so that he was on top. He swallowed her gasp in a hungry kiss and teased her sex with his tip again. He grinned when she whined.

"Told you this wasn't going to go your way, my Itty." Kiss. "Bitty." Kiss. " _Dirty_." Kiss. "Little Bird."

She hummed against his mouth, a private smile playing at her lips. "How do you know that this wasn't how I wanted this to go?"

He blinked, pulling away and looking down at her face, a sly expression sliding over her features.

He grinned at her, leaning down and catching her bottom lip with his teeth. "What a clever, Little Bird, you are…"

She chuckled at him between kisses while her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. God, she was so sexy like this. So raw, teasing, and uninhibited… He loved it.

" _So,_ " a sharp feminine voice called behind them, snapping them out of their spell. Raven gasped, desperately gripping the covers to hide her nakedness as Jason turned around to see Babs standing at the top of his stairs with a knowing expression.

The outside world had found it's way in.

"Just 'co-workers,' huh?"


	33. What Now?

What Now?

" _Jesus_ , Babs, what the fuck?" He shouted, frustratedly at the sudden intrusion.

The last thing he wanted to see was his sister standing in his room when he was about to have another bout of mind-blowing sex with the woman who had haunted his orgasms for weeks. But of course, the universe would only allow so much happiness.

Fuck.

"What in the actual fuck are you doing here?" He growled.

She tilted her head to the side and shrugged as if the answer was obvious. "You wouldn't answer your phone."

"So the next logical move is to storm into my apartment?" He rolled his eyes. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you and Raven aren't just coworkers," she replied, her eyes flicking over to the mortified Raven who was peaking out sheepishly from beneath his black Egyptian cotton sheets. Barbara smirked to herself, her eyes drifting back Jason as she balanced a bag of groceries on her hip. "And I called your office before coming here. They said you left early, so I figured you were jogging or something and came here with groceries. Thought we could have lunch but I didn't know you had already eaten."

He heard Raven mutter something incoherent as she tugged on the sheets more as his eyes slid closed. "Babs, for once in your life, could you please have a _fucking filter_?"

She pretended to ponder this for a moment with a mocking hum. "No."

He groaned as he fell back on his bed besides Raven and covered his eyes with the heel of his hands, his fingers lightly tugging on the fringe of his hair. The fucking universe hated him, of that he was fucking sure.

He hissed when he heard the wheels of his desk chair move across the floor. What the fuck was it now? He open his eyes to see Babs settling in with a bag of chips in her lap as if they were a fucking movie she was about to watch.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"What is this?" She retorted.

He furrowed his brows, slowly sitting up in the bed again. "What are you talking about?"

"This," she said, gesturing to the naked pair across from her. "You two. What is _this_?"

This? _This?!_ _This_ only happened a few hours ago. _This_ was too young to be talking about what this was. _This_ hasn't had time to breathe long enough to figure out what exactly it was. _This_ was handcuffs and chains and friction and sweetness and an arsenal of harsh words and fucking _hellfire_! But he couldn't very well say that.

Instead, he stared at her blankly. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Babs pressed her lips together and sat back in the chair, opening her bag of chips with an annoying rip and crossing her legs. "Nope," dipping her hand into the bag and popping a chip in her mouth. "So what is this? And don't you say 'just coworkers.' Cause I'm not buying that story anymore. I barely bought it the first time you told it but I'm really not going to buy it now."

"It's none of your business," Jason tried to deflect, not wanting to have that conversation right when they had just given into the burning hellfire between them. His eyes flicked over to Raven and saw the same look in her eyes as he had. It was too much, too soon.

"Seriously, Babs, get out," he ordered looking back over to the brunette across from him.

She popped another chip in her mouth. "No. Not until you define this."

"Oh my god _, Babs…_ " he hissed under his breath, burying his face in his hands and praying that this was just some awful nightmare. "Just get out!"

She ignored him. "Raven? Want to tag in this at all?"

"I-I…" She stammered, unsure of what to say. She looked over at Jason and shrugged awkwardly. "This just kind of… happened."

"Oh _please_ ," Babs dismissed, popping another chip in her mouth. "This has been "kind of happening" since before that dinner we had. Both of you were hungry eyeing each other through the whole thing. So it didn't 'just kind of happened.' It happened. Moving on to, what is this now?"

"It's none of your _damn_ business, Babs," Jason exclaimed, growing frustrated with the conversation. He didn't want to figure what this was between them yet. He just wanted his sister to leave and ravish Raven until they could fucking move anymore. " _Get the fuck out_!"

The redhead arched a delicate brow at him, her face unamused and deadpanned as she popped another chip into her mouth, the crunching noise echoing with a sickening and annoying crunch.

Jason let out another annoyed sigh, falling back into the bed. "It just happened, Babs. Now please for the _love ofGod,_ go away!"

"Not good enough," she mumbled between chips.

"We haven't talked had a chance to talk about it," Raven offered.

"We've been busy _fucking_ ," Jason said, crudely, his voice low and even.

Raven blushed, and hit his arm lightly. "Jason!"

"What? She walked in on us, remember?" He gave her a dull look. "It's not like we can convince her that we were just playing Battleship."

Babs tilted her head in thought. "Well…"

"Don't. _Even_ ," he said, harshly, still covering his eyes behind his hands. He could barely deal with her presence, let alone whatever crass comment she was about to that was certainly sitting on the edge of her tongue.

The redhead seemed unphased by him as she popped another chip in her mouth again, that crunching sound making him cringe, once again reminding him of her gross presence.

He let out a loud, frustrated groan as he pulled at his hair. "What the hell do you want us to say? We… _fucking Jesus._ We have amazing sex and I like her ass, okay!"

" _Jason!_ " Raven hissed, hitting his arm again.

"What!" He exclaimed, finally dropping his hands from his face to look up at Raven's criticizing eyes. "You _do_ have a great ass and we _do_ have amazing sex!"

"You do have a _phenomenal_ ass," Babs commented with a shrug.

"Babs…" He sighed, sliding his eyes closed. "Could you not?"

"Define this and I'll leave," she bargained again with a smile, eating another chip.

"Or you could just fucking leave?"

"I have another bag of potato chips and a whole bunch of other snacks in here," she gestured to the paper bag of groceries on the floor. "I will sit here and eat them all if I have to."

"Ugh! Seriously, Babs, get the fuck out," he growled back.

"Ugh, seriously, Not until you you define this," she mocked with a frown. "You're my little brother and I like her and I want to know if I should expect to see her more."

"No, you just want to be nosey and tell ole Bruce-y what you know," Jason argued, still staying away from the actual topic at hand. He looked over at Raven again who still had the same uncertainty that he did.

Echoes of his words against her skin whispered to him. Of how he wanted this to be more of a one time thing, more than an office fling even. He wanted her so much more beyond their little game they had been playing for weeks now. And now that he had her… He was nowhere near ready to let her go.

No, he wanted her again and again and again and any and all of the other times and ways and places that she would allow him to have her. To keep her in this dark and twisty place with claws and chains and handcuffs and blinding hot _fucking_ hellfire with their little moments of tenderness woven in.

So what was this? His mind came back around to million dollar question of the day. He rolled his tongue in his mouth with a tilt of his head.

They weren't in a relationship. It was too soon to call themselves that when they barely knew each other outside the office and even less, had gone out on an official date. But they for damn sure weren't fuck buddies. He worked too hard to be fucking "buddies" with her and the implications of that arrangement where either party could step out and be with someone else put him on edge.

He, also, very quickly learned after Raven's little dalliance with one Mr. Garfield Logan, that he was not particularly keen on sharing her with anybody else. Nor was he interested in anyone else.

So what was this?

Raven took a breath, a set decision appearing in her eyes as he looked at her. "We are monogamous friends with benefits."

He arched his brow at her as she turned her head back to Babs and pressed her lips together. "We're not really dating but we're not seeing anyone else either. So it's possible that you will be seeing more of me."

Jason felt his lips tug into a smile while he gazed at her, feeling a small swell of pride in his stomach. Not only did she not want to see anyone else, but she wasn't willing to share him with anyone else. There was something greatly comforting about that subtle admittance.

Nodding his head, he turned his gaze to his sister. "Satisfied?"

Babs smiled widely, her eyes twinkling with joy and something he knew would come back to haunt him later, as she rolled the bag closed with a plasticy sounding crinkle and put it to the side. "Very," she stood from her chair and nodded at them. "Wait until after I leave to sink your battleship in her."

"J _esus fucking Christ, Babs_!" Jason cursed again, running his hands through his hair and covering his face but Babs just laughed as she walked out, disappearing down the stairs and out the door.

He shook his head, resting his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands from utter embarrassment, distantly hearing his door slide close. He loved Babs, but _good lord_ was she a major pain in the ass!

In the midst of his wallowing, he heard a stifled giggle. He furrowed his brows at the unusual sound, picking his head up from his hands to look at Raven. Her lips were folded and her eyes were bright and shiny, shoulders shaking as she fought against the laughter that threatened to break her.

A smile crawled across his face, chuckling along with her and feeding into her laughter. She threw a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes tight, trying to keep it all in but the sheer absurdity of their situation and Jason's own laughter tested the strength her resolve, eventually breaking her.

She fell back against his mattress, covering her face as she laughed. Sounds of her laughter was infectious as it was beautiful, echoing up to the rafters and throughout his loft, chasing away the loneliness and lifelessness that once filled the walls. His chest warmed at the sight and sound of her, falling beside her on the bed, his embarrassment and his sister momentarily forgotten.

It was interesting how easily she made him forget about the world. And how much he didn't mind doing it.

"Your sister is…" She trailed, her words getting lost in between chortles.

"A pain in my ass," he finished with a wide smile, his hand palming her sides and tugging at her lightly, bringing her closer.

"I was going to say, 'a piece of work,'" she corrected, her laughing slowly dying down.

"She's that too," he joked, his forehead touching hers, craving to feel her skin on his again.

He always craved the feel of her skin.

"I swear, I'm going to change locks on that door."

"Oh, you'll do no such thing," she scoffed, her fingers coming up to his chest and tracing his tattoo again.

His skin tingled in the wake of her touch, the flames of his desire sparking back to life. The mood shifted between them again, changing from the soft and lighthearted air to something. He licked his lips and pulled her closer, relishing the feel of her in his arms.

"So, monogamous friends with benefits, huh?" He cocked his brow at her.

She hummed. "Well, seeing as we haven't gone on a proper date yet, I wouldn't say we're dating per se. But I…" She nibbled her lip nervously, a light pink blush reaching her cheeks. "I like this between us… And I want to see where… this could go."

He smiled widely at her, his fingertips tracing delicate patterns on her spine and pulling their bodies as close as he could. "Monogamously?"

She shrugged with a private smile, her leg sliding hitching up over his legs. Looking into her eyes, he saw the glimmer of dark intent dancing there as her fingers traveled up his chest, her nails scraping his skin as she looped her hands around his neck and scratched at the base of his hair.

"I'm not seeing anyone else," she answered, simply. "Are you?"

Oh, he like _that_ admittance so much better. "No, I'm not," he licked his lips.

She hummed again and lifted her lips, expectantly. "Are you planning on seeing anyone else?"

"Far from it," he smirked, his lips brushing lightly against hers. "Are you?"

"No," she whispered, lowly, pulling him atop of her.

He nudged his nose with hers, his hips twitching slightly between her thighs. "Not even that Garfield Logan?"

"Jason, I am naked in your bed," she bucked her hips against his and kissed him as if to reiterate the point. "And I just told you and your sister (still naked, mind you) that I'm not interested in seeing anyone else. Now, do you peg me a liar?"

"No," he stole another kiss, his hips grinding into hers.

She gasped slightly at the friction, her eyes growing full of dark intentions. "Then, there's no one else. That includes Garfield Logan. Satisfied?"

He grinned devilishly at her and licked his lips. "No… I haven't had my fill of you yet."

Before she could open her mouth to respond, Jason's lips covered hers, capturing her bottom lip between his teeth and biting down. She let out a moan turned whine, running her fingers through his hair and arching her back to his wandering hands.

 _Jesus_ … She was so responsive to him, and all it did was edge him on. Stealing a few more hot and needy kisses, he ripped his mouth away from her, dropping his affections to her neck. She gasped loudly as his tongue ran up the column of her throat before settling at her pulse and sucking at her flesh there, marking her again.

He wanted the whole world to know that this woman… This utterly ridiculous, fierce, intelligent, terrible, amazing, sexy and beautiful woman was now his and his alone. And he wasn't going to let her go.

" _Raven_ …" He whispered against her skin, pushing his erection against her wetness. So fucking responsive. "What do you want? Tell me, what you want me to do…"

She moaned as she bucked her hips in time with his, her nails scratching at his scalp and back, leaving trails of red in their wake. "I want…"

"Yes, my Queen?"

He felt her smile above him at the nickname in reference to their earlier game. He heard her hum as both hands found his hair and pulled, tugging his head back to look at her. And what he saw set his heart pounding with insatiable lust.

Her eyes were dark and her freshly bitten and swollen lips were curled into a sinister smile full of dark intentions and darker promises. Her hair was mussed and wild behind her, her makeup was smudged and her naked pale skin was flushed, speckled with the red and blue hickeys he had made on her earlier. The glorious scent of cherries and vanilla mixed with sex filled his nose and breathed more life into that burning hellfire in his gut, making his mouth water and his length strain in want.

She was so very different from the perfectly prim and proper Miss Roth he had met in a conference room a few months ago. No… She was much more dangerous and interesting than that. And he loved it.

"I want you…" she started again, her hips moving slowly against his length and making him groan. "To eat cake."

His eyebrow perked up at her words, not expecting that to escape her lips and so boldly too. But he didn't mind at all as a slow and crooked grin slid over his face. "As you wish, my Queen."

He stole a few more kisses from her lips before traveling down her neck and chest, lingering on her soft and ample breasts, his hands sliding up to cup them. She hissed above him as his fingers and tongue played with her nipples, pinching them and sucking them and nipping them lightly. Her body vibrated underneath his mouth, her want becoming more obvious as he explored her body.

He wanted to know exactly what made her tick. What made her shake, what made her writhe, what made her moan, and what made her scream. He wanted to know everything that there was to know about his Little Bird and he was more than willing to put in the hours to learn.

Hearing his name whispered from her lips above him, he smiled, feeling all but washed in the delightful sound. Releasing her nipple, he dropped his open mouthed affections lower, past her ribcage to her soft and narrow stomach, teasing at her belly button. Her fingers pulled at his hair again and her hips bucked again, urging him to hurry up and please her already.

But he continued to smile, kissing and licking at the skin around her navel, traveling to the wide and wild curves of her hips. He nipped at her ridges and traced her curves with his sinful tongue, slowly moving further and further down till his face rested between her thighs. He locked eyes with her, seeing her bite her lip with anticipation as he kissed her inner thigh. She bucked her hips again towards his mouth, her nails stabbing at his scalp and he chuckled.

"So impatient," he commented, breathing her in. God, that scent was intoxicating. It took everything in him not to unceremoniously dive into her folds and eat her out like a man starved.

" _Please, Jason_ …" Begging? Perfectly prim Miss Roth was begging underneath his mouth? And without him ordering her to do so?

Oh. Oh, he liked that. He liked that _a lot_.

His grin grew wider as he licked his lips, his hands coming up to the top of her thighs and spreading them wider for him as he faced her hot pink soaking wet sex. He inhaled her once more, the fire spreading up through his veins and making him shake with anticipation before looking back up at her again.

"As you wi-

A loud growl from her stomach interrupted him, causing her to break out in another blush. But he just rested his head on her thigh and laughed, the hot and heated moment dissipating just as quickly as it had appeared.

"On second thought, I should probably feed you," he said between chuckles, seeing the once bold Raven shrink back into Miss Roth he had known her to be.

"Yeah," she said with a sheepish smile.

He let out another chuckle, kissing her thigh innocently before climbing back up her body and planting a sweet chaste kiss on her lips. "Let's see what I can put together for us to eat. Meet you downstairs?"

She nodded her head at him, and he smiled, kissing her lips again before getting up, slipping on a pair of baggy sweatpants, and picking up Babs bag of groceries and heading downstairs.

Majority of what was in Babs' bag of groceries was junk snack food, leaving Jason to fish around his refrigerator for leftovers. The smile on his face never faltered from his lips as he replayed the day's events over and over again in his head, unable to get over that she was his.

Completely and utterly, his.

In his peripheral vision, he caught sight of her ankle and turned his head, seeing her clad only in of his black button down shirts. His eyes drank her in, starting from the tips of her hot pink painted toe nails to the top of her messy hair. He licked his lips, feeling his cock harden yet again at the sight of her.

 _Jesus_ , what was she doing to him?

He smile shook as he tried to keep his desire for her down long enough for them to actually eat.

"I hope you don't mind that I borrow one of your shirts," she said, coming over to the gray and black massive kitchen island and leaning her chest on it.

"Not at all," he shook his head, briefly thinking about how he never wanted her to wear anything else. He coughed the thought away and gestured to the refrigerator. "So Babs' food is junk and all I've got is leftover pizza and Chinese food. Is that alright?"

She snorted. "I live on my own and I cannot boil an egg to save my life. Cold leftovers are perfectly alright with me."

He laughed, opening the refrigerator again and pulling out the food. "Maybe I could teach you sometime?"

Hearing her phone go off, she walked over to the forgotten trench coat by the door. "Unless you want a burned down apartment, you won't."

"Oh, you can't be that bad?"

"Oh no… I'm the worst," she joked, lightly, bending over and rifling through the pockets and finding the phone, completely unaware of Jason's eyes on her naked backside. "I once tried to make waffles and I…"

She trailed off as she looked on the screen of her phone. Her face scrunched in confusion and her lips twitched as if she was reading something difficult.

His furrowed as he watched her, opening the pizza box on the counter. "What? What is it?"

She said nothing, shaking her head and moving to his pile of clothes, looking through his pockets. Pulling out his phone, she dropped his blazer and walked over to him, holding the device out, her brow still forward and her once smiling lips firmly pressed into a hardened line.

"Check your email," she ordered as she reached him, her eyes still on the screen on her phone.

He watched her cautiously, uncertain of exactly what was going on but something had her rattled and that couldn't be good. Taking the phone, gingerly from her hand, he flicked his eyes down to the screen and unlocked the device.

Going into his email account, he saw that he had a new message from Mr. Wilson:

 _I have a new assignment for the pair of you. Meet me in my office at 10am tomorrow morning for more details._

 _From the Office of Mr. Slade Wilson_

Jason jaw locked as his tongue rolled in his mouth, reading over the lines again until he had it memorized.

No, this couldn't be happening! First, Babs and then, this? After weeks of torturous pining and wanting and waiting for their infernal case to end, they had finally given into the whispers of their desire and now they had a new case?

He growled lowly in his chest before he looked up to see Raven leaning on the counter, nibbling on her nail, a disappointed and worried look etching on her beautiful features.

And he knew that he couldn't give her up. He wouldn't give her up. Work and hell and everything else in between, be damned!

"So what do we do now?"


	34. Hands Off

Hands Off

The next day found both of them in Mr. Wilson's office on the upper level of the building, looking out the window to the skyline as Raven desperately tried not to look guilty. She may have woken up this morning in her own bed, but her body was certainly no longer her own anymore. Her skin was covered in bites and marks and little symbols of possession and desire, and they were all purposeful, little ways to remind her of what had happened between them yesterday. In his office. At his apartment. All of the burning, glorious memories came flooding back to her, and Raven's eyes fluttered closed as she tried not to think about his fingertips currently brushing against her knee under the desk, teasing the hem of her prim and proper pencil skirt.

His kisses from last night still burned on her lips, and she could taste him mingling with her tea at breakfast and lingering with her this morning until she saw him outside his office. He gave her that lopsided, teasing smirk as she walked past him towards the elevator, and followed after her, muttering a polite, "Good morning, Miss Roth."

That alone was almost enough to drag him by the tie to the archives and never let him leave.

She shook her head of those images and tapped the heels of her prim black shoes on the plush carpet, trying not to fidget as she looked down into the files in front of her. A neat, legal form was paper clipped to the top of the file, outlining specific rules and regulations for this particular case. Raven plucked the form off the top and read carefully, still fighting to ignore Jason's fingertips sliding under the hem of her pencil skirt to move up the flesh of her thigh to her garter.

The sensation of his burning hands on her skin threw her back into yesterday, when she was laying in his sheets, practically drowning her in emotions as he kissed over her shoulders and down her stomach. Burying his body into her own as he burned her with every second passing between them.

Her eyes fluttered again as she took a long, deep breath and let it out slowly, glaring at him from the corner of her vision. Jason just chuckled and pulled his hand back, reaching for the file that Mr. Wilson had placed in front of him, as if he hadn't been caught doing something wrong. He paged through the work, his eyes narrowing with every passing moment, as if something on the page didn't seem to add up.

Raven's stomach dropped as she stared at the names of their clients printed neatly on the top of the legal disclosure. Taking a swift breath of air she lifted her eyes to his face. "Mr. Wilson, I-"

He stopped her with a wave of his hand. "I understand this is _unorthodox_ … for both of you. But, unfortunately, you've both been requested as staff members for this project and our clients are not ones to take 'no' for an answer." His voice was heavy and devoid of emotion, seemingly more interested in the work in front of himself. "It is necessary that you two work appropriately with each other to complete this in a timely manner and to not upset _either_ of our clients."

"Mr. Wilson, I refuse to work for-"

He cut Raven off again, his expression slowly growing annoyed with her. "Your father told me you would say that-"

Raven could feel Jason's shocked stare on her, but she pretended to ignore it, and let Mr. Wilson continue.

"-but there is nothing I can do about the situation. Unfortunately, he's a paying customer and this is a job that requires the best team we have for the job - specifically the _two_ of you since you were both requested for this position. I can't give this case to simply anyone on our staff, you _must_ understand this, Miss Roth."

"Mr. Wilson," Jason spoke up, his voice tight and strained as he placed his hands over the file, tapping his fingers against the pages. "Raven is right. We can't just simply ignore this because the client wants us to. I understand that this is an important case, but given our familial connections to _both_ of the clients-"

Raven looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. _Both_?

"-I do not think that it is an appropriate maneuver to throw us into this project."

"Which is why you will _both_ sign the attached disclosure." Mr. Wilson stood up and looked down at both of them, raising an eyebrow. It was as if he was silently challenging them again, trying to see if they actually would fight back against him. "I understand your dilemma, but you must also understand how important this case is for the company _and_ for both of you individually. You were both requested to work on this project, and you will both comply. Unfortunately, I am not willing to budge on this aspect and neither is the client." He pulled out a pen and placed it between them. "Now, _sign_."

Jason practically growled, but he reached for the pen and signed and dated the legal disclosure before sliding the document across the table to Mr. Wilson. Raven's lips twitched as she watched Jason, uncertain of what to do next.

 _Her father._ Raven honestly thought she had been nearly rid of him at this point in her life. She had worked so hard to block out that part of her history, and tried to distance him from herself and keep him as far away from her work and personal life as possible. But it seemed that no matter what she did, he was always going to find a way back in. Even if it was something as low as _this_.

Cursing quietly, she picked up the pen from his hands and signed her disclosure. With a sinking feeling burning in her gut, she pushed it back across the table towards Mr. Wilson. He snatched it up and tucked it into a portfolio he had hanging from his hand. Staring down at both of them it felt like they had both signed their lives away, and Raven was fighting against the sinking feeling which was currently pooling something thick and heavy into the pit of her stomach.

"Please review the files and let me know if you have any questions. I expect a preliminary report by the end of Friday." His lips twitched and he gestured to the door. "Now, please. I have an eleven o'clock appointment. Please take the rest of the day to review your upcoming work."

Jason and Raven nodded with a slow sigh, picking themselves up and moving towards the exit. In complete silence they made their way back to his office, fingers clutching the two files as if they were physical burdens that they couldn't quite let go of. Jason threw open the door and stormed inside, Raven close behind him as she just barely remembered to lock the door.

" _Fuck."_

Raven didn't even have the energy to fight about his mouth. Instead, she dropped herself in one of his armchairs and draped her head across the back, staring at the ceiling. How in the _world_ were they going to survive this? How were they going to make this entire thing actually _work_ , especially now that they had rolled around in the sheets with one another and they didn't want to give this up. They couldn't give each other up, it was too fresh, too new, too much of… _everything_. They had just _started_ it and they didn't even have a name for it, and now they might be forced to put all those feelings aside to save a case.

 _This was a disaster_.

Her eyes flicked over to him, standing by the window and muttering to himself. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, trying to ward off a headache. "You realize what this means… right?"

"I know." He turned around and looked at her, expression unreadable. "We're going to be working for family."

Raven rolled her eyes. "No. Well, yes. But, that's not what I'm talking about." Something in her head seemed to click and she leaned against the armrest of the chair, her eyes shooting down him in a movement almost too quick to recognize. Raven cocked her head to the side and continued to watch him, unrelenting in her curiosity. "Speaking of which… you happened to mention that _both_ our families were part of this case."

He sighed, closing his eyes as if to ward off tension from her curious stare. "Yes."

"But the only other name on that case was-"

"Yes."

"Does that mean that you're-"

"He's my father… _technically_ speaking." Jason opened his eyes again and looked at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's a long story and I'd rather not get into the gory details." His stare darkened and he moved toward her, steps nearly silent on the carpet. " _You_ didn't tell me that you're the child of a notorious crime boss."

"Allegedly." Raven pursed her lips and met his face, knowing there was fire burning bright and hot in her eyes. Her history was a touchy topic, as was his own, and neither one of them wanted to cross that line just yet. "He's an _allegedly_ notorious crime boss. And, besides, I have barely spoken to him since I emancipated myself at sixteen. So, I would kindly ask you to _not_ equate my current self with him, if you don't mind."

Jason's expression softened. "You emancipated yourself at sixteen?"

"It's a long story," she quoted his own deflection and looked away. "I don't really want to talk about it right now."

She watched as he shifted his weight, obviously uncomfortable with the silence between them. It wasn't rare that they stirred up emotions between each other and made the world around them heavy, but not knowing how to move past it was an entirely different situation. Normally they fought until one of them broke under heavy hands and deep sighs, releasing all the pent-up tension like a volcano. But this… this was something completely different. Could they touch each other? More than that, could they even _think_ about touching each other.

Jason leaned forward and leaned against the arm of the chair, looking into her worried expression. "Okay, parents are off the table for now, but what are we going to do about… _this_?"

"This?" Raven sighed.

She could smell his cologne, could see the faint evidence of a scratch next to his neck and knew that there was a bite mark hiding under the fine cotton of his shirt. It was _all hers_. All of it. She could have him anyway she wanted him - on the floor, in his chair, up against the wall, her bent over his desk again, in the elevator, his mouth buried between her thighs as she tried to keep calm on a conference call. The fingering, the biting, the licking, the kissing… _all of it was completely and utterly hers_.

And yet, with this very new, very delicate case in front of them, she had to come to the very real conclusion that _this_ could not be… just yet.

Jason groaned and buried his face in his hands, taking a step back from her. "Raven, _no_ … I see that look in your eyes. Please, _please_ … don't do this to me."

She raised her expression to his face and blushed. "I'm sorry, Jason… but if we're at work. It's hands off - for me _and_ you."

He cursed and flopped into the chair across from her, his eyes dark. He was trying to decide if he should argue or if he should let her have this fight. A long minute stretched between them before he picked himself up again, making his way to the bottle of scotch hidden in his desk drawer. He pulled out two glasses and poured, letting the silence fall over them even more.

"Hands off?" He handed her a glass and sat back down in the chair, expression hooded and confusing. "So, completely hands off? Or can I tease a little?"

She took a sip of the scotch and looked into his eyes. "No touching."

He pursed his lips and tapped a finger against the glass. "Even if you wear the blue dress?"

Raven rolled her eyes again. "Even if I wear the blue dress… which still needs repaired."

"Mm…" Jason smirked for a moment, taking satisfaction in the memory of those buttons ticking across the floor of his office. He looked from her to his glass and back again. "Well, _this_ case is going to suck."

Raven couldn't find the will to argue.


	35. Rules Are Made to Be Broken

Rules Are Made to Be Broken

Raven sighed and dropped the pen in her hand onto her desk with a short curse and a loud _snap_. She needed to focus on what she was working on, but it was all sort of mixing together into a storm of indiscernible emotions that threatened to consume her. Her temper was starting to wear thin, and if she wasn't careful, it was going to get the better of her and she was going to break apart into a million pieces.

She rubbed her forehead and picked up the report again, hoping that maybe she would be able to figure everything out on the fourth read-through, although she doubted it. It had simply become words and numbers floating on a page as she tried to decipher exactly what it meant. Nothing was being retained, and everything seemed to escape her memory easily… and this sort of strange, hollow feeling in her stomach certainly wasn't helping.

Raven reached for her phone, looking for something to give her a quick, easy distraction to help her calm down. But, she knew she couldn't settle down, and there really was only one explanation for it: _Jason._ Of course, he was _usually_ at the center of _anything_ that drove her practically mad. Her mind had been awash with everything that happened two days ago, when her and Jason had come to the conclusion that they could not physically touch each other while this job was still going on. It was _just sex_ , and this separation between them should have been an easy thing for both of them to handle, but there was something about not being able to touch him that made her want him only more. And he _certainly_ wasn't helping her by giving her those long, almost mournful looks from the hallway.

She sighed again and began checking her personal emails, letting her mind wander. Raven had never been the kind of girl to easily swoon over any man, but there was something about Jason that made her entire body go up in flames. He matched her on every level, played and teased with her in ways that made her both frustrated and satisfied at the same time, and _god_ , he fucked her like there was no tomorrow. He fucked her like every breath was going to be their last and he made sure that she came away from their encounters so thoroughly _pleased_ that it was practically predetermined that she would almost immediately go back into his arms.

And even though they hadn't seen each other for two days, she already missed it.

Her phone buzzed as a new email came through her personal email. _Jason_. What in the world did he want now? She didn't have those reports finished yet and if he kept pestering her-

Raven's thoughts came to a screeching halt as she stared at the screen, feeling blood rush to her face. Had he _honestly_ sent this to her? She licked her lips and scanned the email, reading through the detailed message over and over again, until the words were permanently engraved in her mind. Her breath was coming in short, fevered little gasps, and she had to look away from her screen for a moment before looking back, reading the email yet again.

 _We aren't going to last this separation, Little Bird, and you know it. And when one of us breaks (whether it's you or me first) I am going to do all of the things to you that I have dreamt about. I'm going to take you in the goddamn elevator, with your skirt hitched up around your waist, uncaring if people watch us. I'm going to take you in the conference room (it does have the nicest view after all), with you spread out over the table as a conference call continues on the the phone._

 _I am going to prop you up on my desk and have you for lunch, over and over and over until you can't take it any more. And then I am going to have you for lunch again. I am going to take you to the boiler room again and watch to masturbate to all these thoughts… and then I'm going to lick your goddamn fingers clean. I am going to tie you to my desk and have my way with you whenever I want to, and whenever you beg me hard enough. I will be completely relentless with your body until you are nothing more than my melted, little bird in my arms… and then I'm going to do all of it again._

 _You have no_ fucking _idea what's in store for you, Little Bird._

Jesus. Christ.

Raven dropped her phone onto her desk and immediately began to fidget with the strand of pearls hanging around her neck. She breathed slowly through her nose, trying to calm herself down, but every minute that passed in silence just seemed to send her body into even stronger convulsions. Fire raced over her skin until every nerve ending seemed to go up in flames, and she could do nothing but lean back in her chair and stare at the blank wall in front of her.

It was too late, he had already done his damage and there was no way she would come back from this hell unless she did it herself. Her fingers twitched as they slid under the hem of her skirt, up the inside of her thighs, to her wet panties. _Here_ , of all places? Swallowing her pride, Raven pushed her panties to the side and moved her fingers over her core, giving herself the release she needed desperately, as her mind wandered to all the delicious things he had said.

Oh, _god_ … even the imagination of his fingers on her was enough to make her burn.

Her eyes closed and she leaned back in her chair, gasping just a little as her orgasm pushed against the edges of her senses. Her free hand unbuttoned a few of her buttons of her crisp, white shirt, exposing her designer lingerie as she dipped her fingers into her bra to tease her nipple. That little, sharp sensation was just enough to send her over the edge and into oblivion. Groaning, she bit down on her lower lip and stifled a moan as her climax rippled from her toes to her fingertips.

Gasping for breath, she hastily reached for her phone and (before she lost her nerve) snapped a photo of herself. Her skin was flushed bright pink, her skirt hiked up around her waist, her body practically limp with the force of her orgasm, her panties soaked with cum as her bra peaked out of the edges of her shirt. It was the image of what he was undoubtedly imagining when he sent her such a lewd email, and she was going to give it to him.

Fingers shaking, she typed in his phone number and hit "send".

A second ticked by before remorse started to sink into her veins. Oh no… what had she _done_?

Jason glared at his computer screen, his nostrils flaring as his fingered his phone for the hundredth time that day. His lust coupled with anger and frustration seemed to swirl inside him until it felt like he might actually explode in a shower of curses and screams. He had anticipated that her reaction to his email might be a bit _strong_ , but he didn't think she'd be bold enough as to send him that goddamn picture. The _sight_ of her like that was enough to make him fucking lose himself in his pants.

And then yesterday, he saw her in the hallway outside his office, her expression practically innocent as she continued to look as if nothing had happened. She wore that fucking red wiggle dress, and gave him that damnable smile that threatened to break his goddamn _soul_ , and then _walked away_. He was left staring at the swell of her ass, knowing full well that he was at the end of the rope. If he didn't fuck her soon, he was going to go down in flames, and _damnit_ , he was going to take her with him.

With another curse, he closed his laptop and stared at the clock, licking his lips. He just had to make it a few more minutes and then he could go home and-

"I came to drop off some files to you."

Jason looked up as Raven entered the office, and his stomach clenched. She was _taunting_ him now; playing with him as if he was a toy. She wore _that_ dress. The damnable, stupid, filthy _blue dress_ that he had fucked her in. It was cleaned and repaired and looked just as tempting on her now as the day he tore it off her and fucked her on his desk. _Jesus_ , he was going to die, and it was all going to be her fault.

"Files?" His hands grabbed the armrests of his chair and she took slow, careful breaths. "You brought _files_ …"

"Absolutely. For the case." Raven pretended not to hear the poison in his voice, and she dropped the stack of files on his desk. "I noted anything that might need to be looked over by you, and I pointed out a few errors with our preliminary report that need to be addressed. If you want to take a look over them-"

" _The blue dress_." He cut her off, lifting his eyes to her face. "You wore the blue dress."

"Yes." Raven raised an eyebrow, her expression calm and even. "I wore the blue dress," she confirmed, crossing her hands over her chest. "It _is_ my favorite dress."

"Raven…" He groaned as his head fell into his hands. "We have to talk."

Shrugging as if the request was normal, she dropped into one of his chairs and crossed her legs, the skirt of her dress sliding up to show off the black lace of her stockings hugging her thighs like sin. Jason looked from her thighs to her face and saw the little smirk of pride hiding there. Oh, she knew _exactly_ what she was doing to him, and he was going to make her _pay_.

"You can't _do_ this to me," he blurted out, knowing that he had completely lost his cool. He was supposed to be suave and debonaire and make her cave into him, but it was turning out completely different. Raven was breaking him with every curl of her lips, with every hum from her throat, with every passing minute of that _damnable stare_ … she was breaking him. She was making him chase after her all over again… and Jason Todd didn't _chase_.

"Do what?"

" _Don't play fucking coy, Raven_ ," he snapped. "You know what you're doing, and you know that given our current… _circumstances_ , it's not appropriate."

Okay, _that_ was a bad choice of words. He scrunched his eyes shut and practically _waited_ for her anger to explode.

" _Appropriate_? Oh, and I suppose that your lewd email was completely appropriate?" Raven's nostrils flared and she leaned forward to look at him, cheeks burning red. "I don't think you know what you started, Mr. Todd."

"What _I_ started?" His anger bubbled up again and he walked around the edge of his desk to face her. "I'm sorry… _I_ don't think _I_ was the one sending photos of your naked, cum-covered body to myself. Nor was I the one sending lewd text messages about wanting to suck my-"

"Only _after_ you sent them to me!" Raven jumped from her spot in the chair and pushed a finger into his chest. He could see the frustration in her eyes and it only served to egg him on, but not until she got the last few shots into their fight. "Only after you sent me text messages saying you wanted to eat me like dessert… _chocolate sauce and everything_ … weren't those your _exact_ words, _Mr. Todd?_ " She gnashed her teeth and stepped closer. "So, forgive me, but I'm wearing the goddamn blue dress and there's nothing you can do about it."

 _Nothing he could do_? Like fucking _hell_.

His eyes shot up to the clock on the wall. 4:53 PM. Close enough. Without uttering a single word, his hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her down the hallway, uncaring if any of the other workers saw them. If she wanted to play games, he would play her _fucking_ games.

"Jason… what are you doing?"

"You said I couldn't touch you at work." He whipped around and growled at her before slamming his fist into the elevator call button. Jason knew his stare was practically wild, and his voice was low and gravelly, but this is what she did to him. She made him lose control and he was going to show her what happened when she played these little games with him.

"I meant-"

"You _said_ -" The elevator opened and he practically shoved her inside. "-that I couldn't touch you at work. 'If we're at work - it's hands off' were your _exact_ words, Raven. Don't try to tell me otherwise."

He let that hover between them for a moment as he backed her up into the corner of the elevator car. He could smell the cherries and vanilla clinging to her hair and skin, but more than that, he could smell the unmistakable scent of _lust_. He could smell the spicy perfume of her emotions riding at the edges of her senses, and he wanted to taste them as she let herself fall right into his arms. Jason licked his lips and pressed his hands to either side of her head, leaning closer to her.

"It's almost five o'clock, which means it's the end of the day… So, we're going to go back to my apartment, and I'm going to fuck you on the floor the minute you step off of the elevator." He dropped his voice low and pressed his lips against her neck as the car continued to fall down to the ground floor. "I'm not even going to bother with your goddamn underwear, Raven… I'm just going to push that skirt up and fucking ride you until you scream my name over and over… _and over_ as you come for me again and again… and _again_."

He pulled back to look into her eyes, watching as she licked her lips. Hands shaking, she reached out and grabbed his tie, pulling him back down to her again. He could see the fire still burning behind her eyes, and she was holding on to every little flame as if it was something to be worshiped. Her resolve to distance between them was crumbling under the weight of their lust, and it would only be a few more seconds before-

"When you're done, I'll let you rest for a moment…" She licked her lips and snarled, pulling him even closer, her breath dancing over her lips. "And then you're going to get on your knees and you're going to lick your Little Bird clean… do you understand, _Mr. Todd_?"

He just grinned.

 _Fuck the rules_.


	36. Crave

Crave

This was low. This was beyond low, even for _him_. Of all the strings he could've pulled - Guilt, annoyance, money, power… Babs.

But _no_ … He used this one.

He clenched his fists as he leaned back in his chair, ignoring the concerned looks from Raven across his desk as they listened to Mr. Wilson's voice drone on over the intercom.

"As a sign of good faith to our client, you will be attending his benefit tonight as representatives of our company."

Jason licked his lips, disapprovingly. "This is all last minute, we don't have time-"

"That's why the two of you are free to take the afternoon off to get ready for this evening."

"Surely, we could give them a sizeable donation to their charity-"

"What a _brilliant_ idea, Jason. Along with your attendance, you will be writing a reasonable check to Future Farmers of America as a gift to Mr. Kent for whom the benefit is held."

Jason growled. There was no way he was getting out of this. _Fuck._

"Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, Mr. Wilson," he heard Raven answer, tentatively.

He grimaced. Not only was he subjected to the media circus but she was too, and he didn't want that for her. He barely wanted it for himself.

"Very good, Miss Roth. And you, Jason?"

He rolled his jaw, searching his brain for the words to talk them out of it but nothing came to mind. Letting out an audible sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and his index finger and rolled his tongue, the words tasting bitter before they even fell out of his mouth. "Yes… Mr. Wilson."

"Good," Mr. Wilson said with a sense of finality. "As I said, feel free to take the rest of the afternoon to prepare. Remember you are representing this company this evening and I will see both of you in my office for our usual meeting on Monday."

"Yes, sir," they both answered before Jason stood up and pressed the button on the intercom, ending the call.

He growled loudly as he turned away to his window, looking out at the view of the city. He clenched his fists and pressed them against the wooden sill with an awful scowl across his face and a heavy load on his back.

He didn't _want_ this. He didn't want this case and he certainly didn't want the attention that it was sure to bring him. Anything that had _anything_ to do with his family was sure to be in the the public eye and he knew it. And so did _He_.

"That smug bastard…" he murmured to himself as he tried to mentally process being in the limelight again, completely aware of Raven's tentative approach towards him. He sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for the tundra of questions he was sure she wanted to ask.

Since the day they got the case, they had been skirting around the topic of their familial ties to it, growing silent and looking away whenever they got too close to breaking through the surface to the soft, sensitive bits inside. Just like touching at work, family was off the table… But that was quickly going to change, he knew.

The scent of her cherry and vanilla shampoo tingled his senses as she came near, settling against the sill beside him. Even with his eyes closed, he knew she was chewing on her velvety pink lips, trying to select her questions carefully.

"I know family is off the table," she spoke softly, as if she was approaching something wild and dangerous. "But as your _partner_ , I would like to know what I'm walking into."

He rolled his tongue in his mouth, not liking how careful she was being with him at the present moment. As if he was some sort of bomb that was bound to go off at the slightest wrong move. His jaw tightened and he opened his eyes, looking out into the world beyond the window again.

"You're walking into the life of the Wayne family," he said slowly through tight lips, his mind traveling back in time. "You're walking into flashing cameras and reporters and fake smiles of people all trying to get something from you, wanting your money, wanting your contacts, wanting to be with you or wanting to _be_ you, and never being sure if they actually like you for you or what you can do for them. You're walking into a place of egos and false identities and masks and illusion."

He cringed, thinking about all the attention he received over the years, deserved or undeserved, and how much he hated every single second of it. But more so, he _hated_ what it did to his family.

"So basically," he heard her say, seeing her move a little closer to him, her arm brush just slightly against his. "I'm entering showbiz."

A small chuckle left his throat, lifting his head to look at her smirking down at him. A warm light filled his stomach and spread, chasing away the shadows around him. It was… strange, how easily she seemed to do that. "That's a way of thinking about it, yes."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Her smirk widened as she gave a one shouldered shrug, leaning back on her palms against the wood. "I mean, it's _awful_ and the idea of it sounds like my literal hell…"

He laughed at her little jab at herself, and she smiled, inching her hand closer to his. "But it's not so bad."

"Yeah, well," he sighed off his fits of laughter, moving slightly closer to her, craving to feel her again in every sense of the word. Even though he had her several times last night, his desire for her never waned. If anything, it grew stronger with every encounter. His fingers stretched out and splayed across her knuckles, caressing them slightly. "Maybe it won't be with you there."

Raven pressed her lips together, failing miserably to keep herself from smiling, while a blush rose to her cheeks. He grinned and leaned his forehead down to press against hers.

He knew he was pressing his luck. They weren't supposed to touch at work, but _lord, he fucking craved her_ and to keep away felt like _sin_. This part of the separation wasn't going to last for long, he knew. Not when the taste of her still lingered on his tongue and echoes of her moans still whispered in his ears from nights past. No, it wouldn't last long at all.

He watched her eyes flutter closed and her teeth slide out to capture her bottom lip, as if she was restraining herself from something but never backing away. "Jason…"

"Yes, Little Bird?" He whispered, sliding his hand from hers to her thigh.

"We're at _work_ ," she said pointedly through her teeth.

"Doesn't that make this all the more exciting?" He grinned, tracing circles on the top of her thighs, slowly moving to the bottom of her skirt.

"Mm, _Jason_ ," she groaned, and he almost broke his resolve. "Don't make this anymore difficult and complicated than it already is."

She wanted him too… _Good_.

"Have you met us? We're the very definition of difficult and complicated," he chuckled, his hand reaching the bottom of her skirt and sliding up to her flesh there. "What's one more complication?"

She hummed as his hand crawled further up her skirt, playing with the sensitive flesh at the top of her stockings. Her lips parted and hips bucked slightly, and he grinned.

Not very long at all…

His nose nudged hers as he leaned in to capture those succulent lips when her hand grabbed his wrist and her eyes flew open. Pushing his hand off her, she stood up and squared her shoulders at him, the prim and proper authoritarian Miss Roth returning back to her body.

"Not at work," she said with a determined finality, straightening out her gray skirt. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find a dress for this evening."

With a tight press of her lips, Raven turned on her heel to walk out but not before his hand caught her wrist and pulled her back.

" _Jason_ ," she warned.

"Tonight," he spoke, lowly and dangerously. "The minute I get you alone, I'm going to spread your legs and have my way with you. Against the wall, on the floor, _wherever_ I can get my hands on you… And I will not care if people are nearby because I will be too busy _fucking you_ and making you come over and over _and over_ again."

A flicker of lust danced in her eyes at his words, her lips parting and the formidable Miss Roth melted back into his Little Bird. He grinned at how easily he effected her. Just as easily as she effected him.

"Go to the boutique on the corner sixth and Jump," he said, letting go of her wrist and leaning back against the windowsill. "Give them my name and they'll set you up nicely for a good price."

She arched her brow. "Taken that many girls there?"

He rolled his eyes. _Damn rumors…_ "The Wayne's have invested in various shops in town, including the one that Babs frequents for when she needs to dress for occasions such as tonight."

Her cheeks reddened. _"Oh."_

"I'll give them a call and tell them you're on your way so they can get set up for you. That way you'll get in and out faster," he dug his hands into his pockets, deciding not to address her embarrassment for jumping to conclusions. "Should you need anything else, give me a call. I'll see what I can do."

She nodded. "Oh, well…thank you."

"Not a problem," he shrugged. "Pick you up around seven?"

"Uh," she blinked, surprised by the offer. "Sure."

"Good," he nodded. "See you then."

Raven have a small smile and nodded her head before turning away from him towards the door.

"Oh, and Miss Roth?"

"Yes, Mr. Todd?" She sighed, turning back to him.

He licked his lips. "Be sure to bring an extra pair of underwear tonight."

He almost laughed out loud at her suddenly flushed face.

Putting the final touches on her lips with a stroke of her brush, she sighed, looking herself over in the mirror and wondering if she choose the right dress.

It was almost seven and she was feeling kind of… _Nervous_. Nervous about the media circus that surrounded his family, nervous about being surrounded by over a hundred people but most of all nervous that she was going to meet his family tonight. It didn't matter to her that they were the Wayne family, one of the most famous families in the country, but that it was _his_ family.

Even though she knew she was going as a representative of her company and that she was, _by no means_ , his date for the evening and that _this_ between them wasn't classified as a relationship… It was still nerve-wracking to meet the _parents_ of the person she was currently sleeping with!

She took a deep breath as she looked her dress over, running her hands over the navy blue velvet fabric on her hips. It was a simple dress. A simple strapless sweetheart neckline that cinched perfectly at her waist with a lighter metal blue belt wrapped around her. The fabric clung to her hips till it reached the slit at her mid thigh, cascading down to the floor and pooled at the floor like gorgeous blue waterfalls of velvet.

Simple, sexy, and sophisticated. Possibly appropriate.

She sighed again before turning around to see her dog watching her carefully on her bed. "Well, what do you think?"

Atticus lifted his head with a lick of his jowls and a wag of his tail as if he was saying that he approved of the ensemble.

"I like it too," she nodded, turning her head to look back at the mirror. Her eyes stopped at lower backside and she perked an eyebrow. Despite knowing that it didn't matter and that she would hate herself for asking it, she couldn't help but murmur the question: "Do you think _he'll_ like it?"

As if on queue, there was a knock on the door, causing Atticus to bark and leap at the door in excitement.

She blinked as she looked around for her clutch and earrings before rushing to the door. "Atticus, calm down! Just a second!" She called out, shoving an earring through her earlobe and doing it to the other one.

She walked over to the mirror by the door, putting the other earring and quickly straightening herself and making sure the concealer on her chest and neck still covered every bite mark he made on her skin as she looked on. Figuring that it was the best it was going to get, she took a deep breath.

 _Here we go…_

With a small lick of her lips, she pulled Atticus away from the door by his collar and opened the door.

And good lord, he looked good dressed in a perfectly tailored, designer, all black suit and tie with a red satin pocket square peaking out. His hair was slicked back and parted, the gray in his hair peeking out and calling to her like a siren's song. Dark thoughts of running her fingers through his perfect hair as he pleasured her swirled in her mind, her tongue darted out slightly as she dragged her eyes up the length of him before meeting his eyes. It was then she realized that he _too_ was checking her out, and by the dark and dangerous glint in his eyes, he liked what he saw.

" _Mr. Todd_?" She asked, a teasing smile playing at her dark red lips as he snapped out of whatever fantasy he was playing in his head. "Are we ready to go?"

The slow grin that made a fire rise in her belly spread across his face as he regarded her. "Forgive me, _Miss Roth_. Your beauty is so stunning, I couldn't help but stand here and… _Admire_ _you_."

The way he said 'admire' almost made her drag him in by his collar and let him have his way with her right then and there. She swallowed as she tried to keep her cool. "You look quite handsome yourself, Mr. Todd.'

If handsome meant drop dead sexy, then yes, he was quite handsome.

"Thank you, Miss Roth," he smiled before offering his arm. "Shall we?"

She smiled, nudging her dog back and ordering him to be good before grabbing her shawl from the coat rack and shutting the door. She smiled at him as she took his arm and let him escort her out of the building.

She tried not to blush as they walked, feeling his eyes burning her as they walked. She was thankful for the curtain of hair that blocked her vision so that she wouldn't actually see him staring and that maybe he didn't see how flushed she was getting.

Stepping outside, her eyes widened at the black Bentley (complete with chauffeur) that awaited them.

"Our chariot awaits," she heard him murmur to, and she turned her head to see him grinning down at her.

She knew the Wayne's were ridiculously wealthy. But _seeing_ exactly how wealthy they were -more specifically, how wealthy _he_ was, was quite a different story. Taking in another deep breath, they continued to walk towards the car.

The older gentleman at the car opened the door for them. "Master Todd. Miss Roth, good evening."

"Alfred," Jason regarded.

"Good evening," she nodded back with a polite smile, slowly sliding into the car, quickly followed by Jason.

The door shut behind him and his lips were on her neck and she gasped. His hand found her inner thigh and began to massage the flesh there, setting her skin on fire in a matter of seconds. She bit her lip to hold back her moan as he inched his hand higher.

" _Oh, Little Bird_ ," he whispered into her skin, kissing it lightly. "Why do you _torture_ me this way?"

"Master Todd," Alfred authoritarian voice called as he climbed into the front seat and looking into the rearview mirror at him with disapproving eyes. "We do not grope and feel up ladies in the backseat of a car like two horny teenagers who do not know any better. So I suggest you refrain from it."

She heard Jason growl as he pulled his lips and hand away from her skin, glaring at the old man. " _Fine_."

Raven blinked, another layer of a blush coating her skin as the car started and began to pull away. Just as she was calming down, Jason lips met her ear with a hiss.

"I hope you brought that extra pair. Because when I get you alone, I'm going to fuck you until you _scream_ for me… And then, I'll _keep on going_."

Her eyes widened and she whipped her head to met his eyes. Dark, dangerous, _and promising_. She gulped as her grip on her clutch tightened, happy that she did remember to bring an extra pair.


End file.
